The Days Before Tomorrow
by Wall With A Fez
Summary: Immy is back and she has a lot of new adventures and misadventures, friends will be found, lost and made and they will appreciate these days because these are the Days before tomorrow. Sequel to a Fresh Start THIS IS NOT OVER! I AM NOT COMPLETELY HEARTLESS. NEXT CHAPTER WILL HOPEFULLY BE UP IN THE NEXT FEW DAYS
1. Chapter 1

**So here we are on the sequel to a fresh start**

**Thank you Zebralover4578 for reviewing and following and adding me as a favourite.**

**The website mentioned in this story is fictional, it does not exist. It will be centred around Immy in her new home before she goes back to Elmtree.**

_Dear Beta and Verus_

_I told you I would write, I told you I would write a whole month ago. Sorry about that, I've been busy. I've spent the last month being assessed by psychologists. It turns out I have PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder), you can guess quite easily why I got it. In a few months I will reassessed and they will be able to work out how long I will need to stay here._

_I have just moved from my own room into a dormitory with 4 other girls: Orliandra, Janelle, Selene and Kitty. Kitty is absolutely lovely, she loves to sew, she has been here for nearly 2 years now but she is only going to be here for about 6 or 7 more months. She told me when she came she couldn't cope with people shouting, it reminded her of home. She lived in a small flat that she lived in with her parents, grandparents, aunties and uncles and cousins. It was always loud and all the adults abused her, she got beaten up by everyone, she was thrown against a sink, pushed down a flight of stairs. Makes me being raped look lame._

_Orliandra suffers from very bad depression, she is also an extreme self harmer, they had to confiscate Kitty's needles in case Orliandra got her hands on them. That's why if we want something we have to ask for it and use it away from Orliandra because according to Kitty, they had to take her to hospital last year after she nearly killed herself with a pen._

_Janelle only has about a week left, she was a short term resident, she had only arrived 3 weeks ago. She just needed some counselling after her Mum died. Selene doesn't talk to anyone, so we don't know._

_This isn't a small place, this is a boarding school with around 500 girls that are psychologically disturbed. They are a lot of teachers and lessons are small so you learn quite a lot and get the help you need. Since coming here my grades have improved immensely, please thank Mo for getting me sent here. Anyway I have got to go the Matron is knocking on the door, by the way I have to write this in the quiet room so Orliandra doesn't get hold of my pen._

_Love Immy x_

I folded the letter and put it in the addressed envelope, "Immy are you finished?" the Matron asked, I nodded handing her the pen, the spare paper and my letter.

"Thank you," I said,

"you are most welcome," she replied. I grinned and walked back to my room. Inside Selene was lying on her bed with her head in the duvet. Orliandra was trying to strangle herself with her hair which had been cut very very short after she nearly succeeded two months ago. Janelle is reading a book, all the pages have been laminated so Orliandra can't give herself paper cuts and Kitty is typing on her laptop.

I sat down on Kitty's bed next to her, "hi," I said,

"hi Immy," she said, I peered over at the screen, she was on .com, a new popular social networking site, popular with the kids at our school because it was the only social networking site the school Wi-Fi hadn't blocked yet.

She went onto her homepage and I read her profile;

Name: Kitty xox

Age: 14

Relationship status; single

Hobbies: Sewing, Reading, Listening To Music, Cricket

Best Friend: Immy Tari

Other Friends: 8(+- Orliandra -+)8

Groups: Sewing, RschoolCricketteam, fangirls, mad girls

Messages from other users:

Immy Tari Kitty xox Oh my stars she is probably the nicest person ever

8(+- Orliandra -+)8 Kitty xox Because ur so nice will u give me ur pen

3 Mrs Janelle Horan 3 Thank u 4 the 1D CD that u gave me 4 my b-day

That is one thing that is good about the website you can read messages that people have sent that person on that persons home page. I looked at her avatar. It was a girl with long brown hair wearing a dress and cat ears. Kitty went and clicked on my name.

Name: Immy Tari

Age: 15

Relationship Status: Off limits

Hobbies: Ukulele, Song Writing, Sewing, Fashion, Cricket

Best Friend: Kitty xox

Other friends: 8(+-Orliandra-+)8

xXx Tee xXx

Elektra Who

The Super Awesome Cool Tyler

Johnny Taylor

Carmen 3

B3TA

V3RUS

3 Mrs Janelle Horan 3

CONNIEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Zoe x

$uki

Groups: The Dumping Ground, RschoolCricketteam, fangirls, mad girls, Doctor Who

Messages from other users:

xXx Tee xXx Immy Tari Hi Immy, Rick hasn't got an account yet, he will soon

Elektra Who Immy Tari Doctor Who was amazing

B3TA Immy Tari Hi Ims, how are things?

I grinned at my home page, I looked over, Kitty was smiling too. "Are you sisters allowed to visit you?" she asked, I shook my head, "oh," she said.

"But I've sent them a letter and I can chat to them on this," I told her, as I pulled out my own laptop and logged on.

One new friend request

I clicked on it, the name that came up made my heart almost stop

Shay 3

There was a message too:

hi Immy, I'm sorry about how it ended last time we met. I've been seeing Harry recently and he has been over at my flat a few times and I have permission to foster him and I might get adopt him after that. I have stopped doing what I do, I managed to get into a scheme and I am now working at a hairdressers. Please can we talk. Miss you

Shay x

I looked for a second and my mouse moved to click the deny button, "don't," Kitty said, "don't deny it, don't reply, just think about it. Give yourself some time. I nodded and clicked away to a different page. A message from Carmen sprung up telling me that she was getting adopted by the police man and his wife, I grinned and typed back a cheery reply. It's about time Carmen got some decent parents.

Then suddenly I realised the time, "Kitty it's 4:35," I shouted,

"shit, we were meant to be down on the cricket field 5 minutes ago," Kitty replied, we quickly changed into our cricket kit and sprinted to the field. To be told of by the coach and been made to do 25 press ups before running the track. We ran round the track together,

"I can't believe he is making us do this," I moaned to Kitty,

"we are on the cricket team, we have a reputation," Kitty said,

"I know best girls 11-16 cricket team in the county," I said,

"4th best in the country," Kitty reminded me.

"Why am I even on the team?" I asked her,

"because you are good," Kitty told me, "you are our best bowler,"

"I've only been on this team 2 weeks, I can't be the best," I told her,

"well you are so get over it," she said sharply.

Training was tough, but it had to be we had reputation to uphold. I liked this school, this was the time of school that I needed. The time of school that can see you need help, the type of school that forces you to do stuff. Since I arrived here, I had become a better person and I was becoming less haunted by the past.

After cricket I took a shower and got changed into my leopard print pyjamas and went straight back onto my laptop and I messaged Verus:

Hey I sent you a letter, I will write to you once a month

Love Immy x

**Hope this chapter was good, each chapter will take place a month later until Immy returns to Elmtree house.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**About the last chapter I am going to call the website T2URF and I might change some people's usenames**

**Thank you Zebralover4578 for reviewing, following and adding to favourites. **

**Thank you Linneagb for reviewing the last chapter of a Fresh Start**

**Thank you PurpleSkiesandRainbows for adding to favourites, following and reviewing**

**Thank you MeaSmoureCulpa for following the story and me,**

**Thank you Cookie05 for reviewing on both this story and the last one and following.**

**Thank you xxJustBeingMexx for following.**

**Thank you whatsllthatnoise for following.**

**Thank you Sunfall for reviewing.**

**This chapter takes place a month later.**

_Dear Immy_

_I'm sorry that we haven't written yet, we promise to reply to your letters and once a month is fine. We can still talk on T2URF. It's good that you seem to like the people you are sharing with. Kitty sounds lovely, I have been talking to her on T2URF, sorry I couldn't resist. According to Mike the government are moving around lots of people in care and he reckons that quite a few of us will be sent to new places. Carmen has been adopted and Harry has gone to live with Shay. We haven't got any new people... yet. _

_I have some questions that people in the house wanted to know:_

_Tee: Do you like it there? Is it nice?_

_Elektra: Are you jealous that I have a massive David Tennant poster?_

_Frank: Can you watch football there?_

_Mo: Are you happy?_

_Rick: Have you got a boyfriend?_

_Jody: Do they give you free cookies?_

_Tyler: Have you flooded the bathrooms yet?_

_Anyway I've got to go, we have a shed load of revision to do._

_Love Beta and Verus xxx_

I grinned as I read the letter, and I laughed when I read Jody's question. "What's so funny?" an annoyed Jaizerli asked.

Jaizerli was the new girl in our room because Janelle had finished here, Jaizerli was annoying, was easily annoyed and disliked me.

"It's just a letter from my sisters," I told her,

"god you fricking weirdo, haven't you heard of something called email?" she said,

"yeah but I like to write letters and that way they are more likely to get the email because at our old home some clever kids thought it funny to go through deleting all our emails," I told her.

Then the bell rang, time for lesson one. I hid the letters, pulled on my tie and walked off to my first lesson. History. At my old school I hadn't being do history but this school didn't teach Spanish so I had to choose another option. Also I was only allowed to take two sciences so I had dropped Physics and chosen Textiles instead.

In my history class there was only 5 people, the only other person I knew was Kitty. I sat there quietly and did my work, until finally the bell rang and we all jumped up and headed to our next lesson. In our case Textiles. We were the only 2 in our textiles class so consequently we got a lot of attention. I sat their sketching my design, it was a dress, a prom dress with a tulle skirt. It was a light bright blue, I sketched the dress. I knew even then it would be the ambitious thing I had ever made, but I can make it. Kitty had already started making her dress, it was gold and the skirt was made entirely out of gold leaves that she had made. Each one would be have it own decoration and they would all be sown to the skirt. All Kitty had done so far was about 40 leaves. She needed at least 140 for the whole skirt, but already I knew it was going to be amazing. Kitty was definitely going to be a fashion designer when she grew up, she may not dress like one but she has the talent to be one.

When the bell went we packed up our stuff and headed back to our room. We now had a half an hour break before our next lesson. Kitty pulled out one of her 2 litre bottles of coke from under the bed – what girl is literally addicted to the stuff – when I got an idea. "Kitty how would you like to flood the bathrooms?" I asked.

We made our plan during lessons 3 and 4 and when lunch time came around we sprinted to the canteen and grabbed our lunch and ate it as quickly as we could then we grabbed the coke bottles. We both ran in opposite directions, with our allocated coke.

I opened the door to the cubicle, the toilets were empty. I got my first 2 litre bottle and jammed it into the toilet and then I went to the next cubicle and did the same and the other one. Then I went to the cubicle furthest away from the door and flushed the toilet, the coke exploded, I ran to the next toilet flushed that and then flushed the next one the legged it as the toilets starting flooding. I ran to the next bathroom and did exactly the same. By the half way bell I had flooded 5 bathrooms. I ran back to our room where Kitty was waiting for me. "Did you see everyone's reaction?" she asked, I shook my head. It was hilarious," she told me, she was laughing manically when we heard the footsteps. Kitty stopped laughing.

"It is safe to say the person who did it would have gone straight to their room," I heard the Matron say, Kitty and I exchanged a look. The windows were locked so no one could escape. But the thing is, I am very good at escaping. I quickly picked the lock and forced the window open, luckily our window lead straight out to a small platform. I jumped over and Kitty passed me both of our bags and then she came over. I closed the window and we docked down just as the door opened. The Matron walked inside, I looked up at the sky the sun was shining down onto us, helpful. I turned my wrist to see the time when I suddenly realised the light was reflecting into the room.

"They've gone outside!" I heard the Matron shout. I suddenly jumped, landing on the ledge underneath, I looked into the room it was the window to the year 7 art room, which fortunately was open. I indicated to Kitty to come down and I came into the classroom and she followed.

The year 7's stopped and stared at us, "hello we are the student security council, we are just checking the..." I said,

"windows," Kitty said, saving me.

"we are checking the windows," I said good day. Then we rushed out of the room, away from lots of very confused year 7's.

"Where now?" I asked Kitty,

"they must have got into the art room," I heard the Matron shout.

"Run," Kitty said and we sprinted down the corridors and some how we ended up in the science labs.

"Girls. Are you ok?" Mr Gardner, my biology teacher asked.

"We were just waiting for you," Kitty said,

"yes we were wanting help with the... homework," I added.

"I didn't set any homework," he said,

"I meant the work we were doing in class," I told him.

"How long have you been waiting for me girls?" he asked,

"well we ate our lunches really fast and ran straight here," I told him,

"you've been waiting for me for 20 minutes," he exclaimed, I nodded.

"Girls you should have come and found me," he said,

"sorry," Kitty mumbled,

"well that's ok," he said, "anyway Biology."

10 minutes later the Matron ran in, "you two girls, are in big trouble," she shouted,

"I'm sorry. What?" Mr Gardner asked,

"they flooded the school bathrooms," she told us.

"when?" he asked,

"about 20 minutes ago,"

"I'm sorry Matron but you have the wrong girls, these two were with me then. They have been with me all lunch," he said. The Matron looked annoyed and stalked off.

Mr Gardner turned to us, "I saw you leaving your window, I know it was you. But don't worry, I know you only did it for scientific purposes, so lets forget this ever happened,"

"thanks Mr Gardner your the best," I said,

"well... thank you," he said, obviously flattered.

"thanks," Kitty said then the bell rang signalling the end of lunch.

_Dear Verus and Beta_

_In response to the questions the answers are below._

_Tee: yes I like it here, it is quite nice._

_Elektra: Nope, not jealous at all._

_Frank: Yes, but we don't._

_Mo: Yes, thank you for getting me sent here. It is awesome._

_Rick: Yes... you._

_Jody: Yes at lunch._

_Tyler: Yeah I just did and I got away with it._

_I love it here, it is amazing. Sorry haven't got much to say. Speak soon on line._

_Love Immy x_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, to move this story along a bit I decided to do 4 months of letters at once. The school is fictional by the way.**

**Thank you Zebralover4578 for reviewing**

**Thank you Cupcake for reviewing on a Fresh Start**

**Thank you Cookie05 for reviewing**

_Dear Immy June_

_Our exams at school went well, I (Verus) will find out the results of my GCSE's in August. I can't wait. Meanwhile I (Beta) have done quite well in our end of year exams. How did yours go?_

_The people at Elmtree thanked you for the answers you gave. A new girl has arrived at Elmtree, her name is Jemima and she is literally a female Gus. She has the notebook, she always takes notes, she plays the piano, she has the same condition as Gus. She's 13 and Jody has already labelled her as the most irritating girl in the universe. I think everything is just going to set them up, just to see what would happen and they are basically perfect for each other. I would think they were related apart from they have different surnames so they aren't._

_Love Verus and Beta x_

_Dear Verus and Beta July_

_My exams went quite well, I have included my expected grades at GCSE:_

_Maths B_

_English A_

_Chemistry B_

_Biology A_

_PE A_

_German B_

_Music B_

_Art A_

_Textiles B_

_History C _

_So yeah, I'm quite pleased. The amount of homework has dropped so the amount of Cricket practice has gone up and I am going on the Cricket tour to India. The flight from London to Dubai will take like 7 hours. Fun. Fun. Fun. Are you going any where on holiday?_

_Love Immy x_

_Dear Immy July_

_Those grades are amazing, the cricket tour will be great despite the long flight. We are going to Amsterdam for our holiday, Mike said we deserved it and it was the first time he had had a full house all with valid passports. Amsterdam is going to be good, that's where Anne Frank's house is and it's near a private school that it is amazing. It's like the best school in the world. I can't wait. Well no one can actually. Apart from Tyler._

_Tyler is being moved to a new children's home, everyone is upset by this news and we have two new people arriving today. Tyler is being moved a week before we go. The same week Elektra and Verus get their GCSE results._

_Love Verus and Beta x_

_Dear Verus and Beta August_

_I've been talking to him and Tee on T2URF, they both sound heart broken. Poor him, poor Tyler. Tell him good luck and be nice to Tee she is going to miss him. I am writing this in Heathrow airport. I really can't wait for India. Well I'll be there in like 8 hours. Actually I just realised he will already have gone._

_Love Immy x_

_ps our flight just got cancelled so it looks like we are going to be stuck here for another few hours_

As I wrote these words I heard the voices, "oh my god Beta, this is going to be like totally amazing," I spun round to see a girl talking to Beta. Wait Beta. My Beta. My sister Beta. Next to Beta was Verus writing a letter.

"Beta, Verus," I shouted,

"Imitari Odissey what are you shouting about?" the coach asked,

"Immy," I heard Verus scream and I had my two sisters running at me.

I ran at them and we hugged, then I saw Mo running at me. "Hey Mo," I said hugging him,

"my arm is fine," he told me,

"yeah... sorry about that," I said,

"I don't mind, it didn't hurt... much," I hugged hum again.

"Immy Smith," I heard a voice say,

"Mandy Tennant," I replied and spun round to see Elektra standing behind me, I hugged Elektra. Over her shoulder I saw the cricket team looking worried. Then I saw someone else, "Tee," I shouted. She turned, it was amazing how much older she looked.

"Immy," she cried running towards me.

"Sorry about Tyler," I whisper in her ear as she hugs me.

"We keep in contact over T2URF," she told me.

"Good for you," I replied.

"Excuse me Immy, who are your friends?" the coach asked, I pulled away from Tee.

"Um... sister one, sister two, friends from old care home, boy who sent me here because I pushed him down the stairs" I said,

"hello," Mo said waving at them.

"Right," the coach said,

"that explains everything basically," I told him.

"Immy, I was just writing your letter," Verus said,

"same, lets swap," I said and we gave each other, the letters.

Then it was announced their plane was boarding so I hugged them all good bye and they left so I sat down and read the letter.

_Dear Immy August_

_I am writing this letter in Heathrow Airport waiting for our plane to Amsterdam. I can't wait. A new girl arrived she is quite nice her name is Belladonna. I got my GCSE results I got 8A*s and 3A's. Everyone is really proud of me and I am going to try to apply for a specialist six form, I've decided I want to work in either science or medicine and I want to learn more about cloning for obvious reasons. Don't worry I'm not a miniature versions of our parents. Have fun on the cricket __tour and play well._

_Love Verus x_

_ps Beta sends her love too_

The name Belladonna sent shivers down my spine, it couldn't be her. Could it? Stop it Immy, I said to myself, there is no chance that it's the same girl.

_Dear Immy August – again_

_I have got some news, that is both good and bad. I've applied for a specialist school and Beta applied for it too and we got in. It is an amazing school, but there are two problems. A it is a boarding school and B it's in Holland. I don't want to abandon you but I passed the entrance exam with flying colours and it is one of the best schools in the world. I'm sorry we can still talk._

_Love Verus and Beta x_

As I read the letter, I looked down at my own letter.

_Dear Verus and Beta August – again_

_I have some amazing news both me and Kitty have been reassessed and we are both ready to leave this home in November and they have managed to book as spaces at Elmtree house. I can't wait for us to be together again. I hope you find a good school that is near so you don't have to move. Anyway have a good rest of the holidays._

_Love Immy x_

I screwed my letter up and threw it against the wall and I flung myself onto my bed and started crying. I need my sisters, we had been split up and I had spent ages changing just so I could be with them again and now they are jetting off to Holland and abandoning me, so everything I did was for nothing. I ignored her next letter.

_Dear Immy September_

_Did you get our last letter? We were just wondering because you didn't reply. I am writing this in my dormitory in our new school. It is seriously amazing and you would not believe how many successful people have studied here. All the classes are in English but we are expected to learn Dutch as well..._

Verus' letter carried on telling me how amazing everything was and it irritated me and because I was still cross with her I didn't reply.

_Dear Immy October_

_Are you ok Immy? Has there been an accident? Why aren't you replying? Is everyone treating you ok?_

_Love Beta x_

I could see her concern so I decided not to send her a letter, I wanted to make them suffer.

In November I packed my bags and Kitty and I left the room and walked to the reception.

"Hello Kitty, hello Immy," Mike said, "I've been looking at your grades and you are both doing fantastically here and the school have agreed to it. So how about you live at Elmtree but still come to school here?" Mike asked, I looked over to Kitty.

"I want to stay," I said,

"so do I," Kitty said.

We then walked down the drive to where Mike's car was parked.

"Imitari Odissey, I can't believe we are leaving and going to an ordinary home," Kitty said as we walked out of the gates,

"Kitty Barilo, neither can I but Elmtree house isn't that ordinary," I told her, grinning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Thank you Sunfall for reviewing**

**Thank you Cookie05 for reviewing**

**This chapter will introduce quite a few new characters.**

**By the way I won't be updating as much because school starts tomorrow.**

I stared out of the window I couldn't help but smile as I we pulled into the drive of Elmtree house. "We decided it would be better if everyone was out, so they are bowling," Mike told us.

We then and collected our cases and we walked up to the door, as Mike opened the door we saw a girl standing there wearing a white shirt and a black skirt that looked suspiciously like school uniform. She looked about 13, her dark brown hair was slicked back and it was in a pony tail. She carried a notebook and she instantly reminded me of Gus.

"Mike you are 4 minutes 13.6 seconds late," the girl informed Mike,

"I'm sorry Jemima, anyway I thought you were bowling," Mike said,

"Gina let me stay behind after we reached point 72 on my listened titled reasons why i shouldn't go bowling," Jemima exclaimed. Then she turned to us,

"name," she said pointing at me, with her pen,

"Imitari,"

"full name,"

"Imitari Effingo Odissey, but people call me Immy," I told her.

"age?"

"15, 16 in three weeks,"

"birthday?"

"23rd of November,"

"Why are you in care?"

"My parents cloned my older sister and I am the clone. I told my friend when I was 13, she handed them over to the Police. I was sent to Burnywood, I ran away, I came to here last year and left in April after pushing Mo down the stairs,"

"ok you," she said pointing at Kitty.

"name,"

"Kitty Elizabeth Barilo,"

"age?"

"15,"

"birthday?"

"25th August,"

"why are you in care?"

"my family abused me," Kitty whispered.

"Ok Jemima can you leave it?" Mike asked, Jemima nodded and departed, Mike took us into the office.

"are you two ok with sharing?" Mike asked,

"yeah we've been sharing for over 6 months," Kitty said,

"um... I didn't mean sharing with each other we don't have enough space, um... one of you will have to share with Elektra, the other have to share with Tee," Mike told us.

"Can I share with Tee?" Kitty asked,

"yeah, fine with me, I don't mind sharing with Elektra," I said.

"Ok, that's good," Mike said, "but I'll have to warn you, since you left a lot people have come and gone. You know Verus and Beta had left obviously, Tyler has left, Harry was adopted by Shay, Carmen was adopted. Frank has left and moved in with Jade," Mike told us. "Also a few new people have moved in, Belladonna she is 14 and the year below you two. Jemima, who you have already met is 13. Daniel is 10. The twins Eric and Ernie are 9,"

"their parents must have been Morecambe and Wise fans," I said,

"yes they were and Eric and Ernie will always be happy to perform bring me sunshine for you," Mike told us. Kitty smiled.

We were then left to our rooms, I went into mine and Elektra's. The wall of procrastination was still there. But he had more drawings. I saw one from Mo, "I'm sorry Immy," it said. I grabbed a pen and wrote on the wall. "No Mo, I'm sorry, love Immy x,"

I then sat down and wrote out the list of everyone in the Dumping Ground.

Elektra 16 Year 12

Rick 15 Year 11

Johnny 15 Year 11

Tee 14 Year 10

Belladonna 14 Year 10

Jemima 13 Year 9

Jody 10 Year 6

Mo 10 Year 6

Daniel 10 Year 6

Floss 9 Year 5

Eric 9 Year 5

Ernie 9 Year 5

Then I heard the mini bus roll up the drive. I ran out of my room bumping into Kitty on the way out, we ran down the stairs. "Um... girls do you mind if you wait in the office and just wait a few minutes.

"Which people do you know?" I asked Kitty,

"Rick was my best friend at Burnywood, he was like a brother. I know Elektra she was really loud, I think I remember Johnny. I remember Tee, she was nice to me. I don't know anyone else," Kitty told me. "And I know Tracy," she added.

"Who's Tracy?" I asked,

"person who worked here, I only know Mike and Gina," I replied,

"she must have left then," Kitty said.

"Was her name Tracy Beaker by any chance?" I asked,

"I think so," Kitty replied.

"Ok, I remember her book," I said then Gina walked in.

"Hello Kitty, hello Immy," Gina said,

"hi Gina," I replied,

"hi Gina," Kitty echoed.

"Right," Mike said walking in, "they are all in the lounge,"

"can we go in?" I asked,

"yes, come with me," Mike said.

We walked down the halls, "ok wait here for a second," he said pausing before the door, he walked into the lounge. "Ok everyone be quiet for a second," he commanded,

"are the new girls here yet?" a boy asked,

"yes they are," Mike said,

"if I have to share, I will..." Elektra started,

"yes Elektra, you will have to share," Mike said,

"but Mike can't you put her in with Belladonna?"  
"Oh no Mike, I can't share, I just can't," Belladonna said, I stopped breathing. It was her. It couldn't be here. Please don't be that Belladonna.

"Tee and Elektra will be sharing with the new girls," Mike said,

"but..." Elektra protested,

"and that's final," Mike said. "Ok these girls have both lived here before," Mike told them,

"who?" Johnny asked,

"girls come in," Mike said, so we walked in.

"Hi I'm Kitty," Kitty said,

"hey I'm Immy, if you were here 7 months ago you would remember me, because I'm not the type of person you forget," I said,

"Immy Smith," Elektra shouted,

"Mandy Tennant," I shouted back at her, she stood up and hugged me. As I hugged Elektra I could feel Belladonna's eyes glaring at me. I couldn't look not yet.

"Kitty," Tee said, Tee stood up and went to hug her but decided against her ideas at the last moment.

"It's fine, I don't mind people touching me any more," Kitty said hugging Tee.

"Rick," Kitty suddenly said turning, reminding me about my boyfriend.

I turned round to look at Rick and my world stopped spinning. Sitting on Rick's lap with her arms wrapped around his neck was Belladonna. But not any Belladonna. The Belladonna. Belladonna East.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Thank you Zebralover4578 for reviewing**

**Thank you Cookie05 for reviewing**

**Thank you Sunfall for reviewing**

**Yeah Belladonna is nasty you will find out why Immy hates her soon. I didn't actually realised Belladonna is a poisonous plant my dad just gave me the name and I chose to use it.**

"Hello Belladonna East," I said,

"oh and here it is the leopard print whore, why you here? Run out of people to fuck?" Belladonna spat.

"Oh, that's nice," Kitty replied sarcastically,

"it's your fault I'm in here," she shouted at me,

"WHY? Because my friend handed him over to the Police for raping me, every night for like 5 months!" I shouted,

"yeah then my Mum went and died,"

"what out of shock because it turned out both of her children turned out to brats," I shouted back.

"What did you call me?" Belladonna shouted,

"I called you a brat, you called me a leopard print whore. I think your in the wrong,"

"oh perfect perfect Immy, she can never do wrong, she has had such a tragic life and she is an attention seeking bitch," Belladonna said.

"I'm not an attention seeking bitch,"

"maybe not but you a certainly a whore, a leopard print whore, only whores would wear tops like that," she said pointing to my strappy leopard print top.

"Belladonna, Imitari, office now," Mike shouted.

"You girls have to show each other respect," Mike told us,

"and you care workers can fuck yourselves," Belladonna replied.

"did you ever meet Harry?" I asked,

"what that annoying blonde haired kid?" Belladonna asked,

"nice way to talk about your nephew," I replied.

"Harry's Belladonna's nephew," Mike said, sounding concerned.

"Yep her brother age 11, got Shay pregnant, Harry was her brother's son,"

"oh of course that low class prostitute," Belladonna said.

"What did you say about Shay?" I asked, not quite sure why I was feeling angry. I hated Shay. Actually she was my friend. My best friend, for years and years.

"I called her a low class prostitute," Belladonna replied.

"Belladonna you can't talk about people like that," Mike told her.

"Really you try and stop me," she replied storming out of the office.

I stood in the office, in shock for a few moments, "is Belladonna with... Rick?" I asked,

"yes," Mike said, I could tell he wasn't particularly impressed by it.

"I guess... I guess... I guess he wanted a girl friend who wasn't mentally disturbed," I said, feeling tears coming to my eyes.

"Immy, what happened to you wasn't your fault. It never was your fault. You can't blame yourself," Mike told me.

"Ok," I said.

I walked up to my room to find Kitty, Tee, Johnny and Elektra waiting for me.

"We're backing you all the way," Tee told me,

"yeah, Belladonna needs to be careful," Elektra said.

"Thanks guys," I said smiling weakly.

"So what has changed here?" I asked,

"well loads of people have left, and loads of people have come," Johnny told me.

"Wow, like I didn't notice,"

"yeah and Tyler left," Tee said and that is when I noticed her properly, she was now wearing darker clothes. She was wearing black jeans and top. She looked a lot older than last time I saw her.

"The clothes," I said,

"yeah," Tee said,

"I thought you wouldn't have let her wear them," I said to Johnny.

"I don't mind what she wears long as she doesn't dress like a whore," I winced slightly at that word, "sorry," he said noticing, "I mean I don't want to be a dominating brother," he said.

I gave him a look, "ok I know I was in the past but Tee is old enough to make decisions for herself now," he told me.

"Yeah," Tee said. As I looked at Johnny I noticed that he was quite a bit taller than last time and he had also broadened out. He looked much more grown up too. But then again they all did. Apart from Elektra who looked basically the same as before.

"So how did you do in your GCSE's?" I asked her,

"oh, I passed everything," she told me, "3 A*s, 5 A's, 2 B's and 1 C,"

"that's really good,"

"nothing on your sister," she replied,

"yeah well sometimes I wonder if Verus is even human," I told her, she laughed.

"So are Rick and Belladonna together?" Kitty asked,

"unfortunately, sorry Immy, he was hung up over you for about 4 months and then she turned up and he was like... woah," Johnny told me.

"You were going out with Rick?" Kitty asked,

"yep," I replied.

"God I thought Rick had a brain," Kitty told me.

"So what is Belladonna like?" I asked,

"she is really popular at school and out of interest are you going back?" Tee asked,

"no. Why?"

"um... it's just..." Tee stuttered awkwardly,

"just there were lots of rumours going about, everyone is now convinced your a prostitute, who ran off to Barcelona with a 30 year old man," Elektra told me.

"Oh," I said,

"don't worry about it," Tee said,

"just don't go on T2URF," a voice said from behind me, I turned it was Jemima.

"why?" Kitty asked,

"lots of people have said horrible stuff about you," Jemima told us.

"Right I am seeing this," Johnny said as Jemima left the room grabbing Elektra's laptop.

I heard a gasp from Tee and I grabbed the laptop, and I started at the top of the page.

Name: Immy Tari

Age: 15

Relationship Status: Off limits

Hobbies: Ukulele, Song Writing, Sewing, Fashion, Cricket

Best Friend: Kitty xox

Other friends: 8(+-Orliandra-+)8

xXx Tee xXx

Elektra Who

The Super Awesome Cool Tyler

Johnny Taylor

Carmen

B3TA

V3RUS

Mrs Janelle Horan

$uki

Groups: The Dumping Ground, RschoolCricketteam, fangirls, mad girls, Doctor Who

I immediately noticed Zoe and Connie had unfriended me and I carried on reading.

Messages from other users:

That Belladonna Immy Tari OMG she's back. The leopard print whore is back

Superhawt973 Immy Tari Who invited that Leopard Print Whore back into our lives?

DaBoi4832 Immy Tari Roll up Leopard Print Whore in town, she'll fuck anyone

There was a whole list each including the words "Leopard Print Whore"

Then I found a new sections, linked to.

Linked to.

Immy Tari has been linked to the following groups.

We Hate The Leopard Print Whore

Kill the prostitution Leopard Print Whore

List of people for the Leopard Print Whore to fuck

Rick/Belladonna or Rick/Leopard Print Whore

My mouse hovered over the last group and it came up with the following message.

784/784 preferred Rick/Belladonna

My mouse moved up to the We Hate The Leopard Print Whore

This group has 1368 members.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Thank you Sunshine123 for reviewing**

**Thank you Zebralover4578 for reviewing**

**Thank you Chameleona for reviewing**

**Thank you Sunfall for reviewing**

**Thank you Cookie05 for reviewing**

**Yes Mark is Belladonna's brother, the one who got both Shay and Immy pregnant, but Immy lost the baby. Any way this chapter is written from Rick's POV.**

Immy was back, I didn't know whether to be happy or not. She hadn't been here for me for the last months but Belladonna had been. Belladonna was very different to Immy, while Immy had been popular here, Belladonna wasn't. At school Immy had had a few friends but Belladonna was the girl. She was the boss. Belladonna was so different to Immy, Immy had slapped me when I had kissed her off guard and broke my guitar. Belladonna kissed me back.

"What's your problem with Immy?" I asked Belladonna after her fight, Belladonna looked up from her phone.

"She put my brother in prison and when he came out my Mum died, he looked after me until the Police turned up. She had made up a whole load of crap about him and now he has another 8 years in jail," Belladonna shouted at me.

"I see. But Immy,"

"used to be your girlfriend, I never you knew you had such bad taste. I never knew you would go out with a Leopard Print Whore. Oh I like that name and she picked up her phone and went on T2URF. She started typing away. About an hour later for me and 4 phone calls, 73 texts and 14 friend requests for Belladonna there was a knock at the door.

"Come in if your not the leopard print whore," Belladonna shouted, Kitty walked into the room.

"Hi Rick," she said,

"look seriously, what ever your name is. Rick is my boyfriend so fuck off," Belladonna said.

"She's Kitty she was my best friend," I said,

"was your best friend, not any more," Kitty commented.

"I haven't seen you for over 2 years," I replied.

"Yeah and you haven't even talked to me, we were like brother and sister," Kitty reminded me.

"Then leave your brother alone," Belladonna said.

"You must be That Belladonna, that lovely girl writing offensive bitchy comments about Immy,"

"what the leopard print whore?" Belladonna asked.

I felt slightly uncomfortable, Immy was my friend and my ex and Kitty was my friend but Belladonna was my girlfriend.

"Bells can you just leave Kitty alone?" I asked,

"or course," she said smiling at me.

"Rick I want to talk to you," Kitty said.

"Ok," I said standing up and I walked away with Kitty. We walked down to the garden.

"What's the matter?" I asked Kitty,

"I hope your pleased about what you have done to Immy," she shouted,

"what did I do to Immy?" I asked, confused.

"You told her you loved her, you told her you would wait for her. She believed you. She believed you would be waiting there for you two to live happily ever after,"

"It was to make her happy," I told Kitty, "she couldn't have thought I was serious."

"Well she did," Kitty spat,

"she probably had a boyfriend back in that place," I said, Immy wouldn't have been single for all that time.

"Rick she turned down numerous guys who she liked for you," Kitty shouted, getting even angrier.

"She didn't,"

"she did and now she is really upset and Belladonna has been a complete bitch to her, so Elektra and Tee have taken her into town," Kitty told me,

"look when she comes home I'll tell her that I'm sorry and to ignore Bells and tell her she isn't a leopard print whore and that I actually like her leopard print clothes," I said, feeling slightly guilty not.

"But it isn't just Belladonna Immy needs to ignore she has a hate club with over 1300 members," Kitty shouted, "a whole group of people calling her a leopard print whore and because you like the clothes she is ditching them. She's having a make over. She's having a clean break from you. She's starting again," Kitty told me.

"But... how does she even know that many people? How can that many people hate Immy?" I asked, knowing that Immy is lovely.

"Belladonna is the most popular girl in year 10 at your school, she goes out with an attractive guy in year 11. She has a lot of friends and a lot of power. I bet that there are hundreds of people in that group who have never even seen her," Kitty told me.

"Look Kitty Bells doesn't mean what she says and anyway Immy made up a load of shit which meant her brother was sent to prison," I told Kitty,

"you really believe that?" she asked pityingly, I nodded,

"that girl had brain washed you," she told me. Striding past me.

"What do you mean?" I shouted after my friend.

As I walked back into the house I was met by Johnny,

"bad lose mate," he told me,

"what do you mean?" I asked, turning on him,

"Immy really good to you, Belladonna is just a bitch. A self obsessed bitch," Johnny told me,

"what did you call me girlfriend?" I shouted moving to lift Johnny up but he pushed me up against a wall. Shit. When did Johnny get this strong? Looking at him I realised he was a lot taller and a lot more muscular than a few months ago. He was now just taller than me and much stronger.

"Immy is my friend and your girlfriend upset her and you upset Immy too. If you don't start being nice to my friends I will declare you an enemy," Johnny said threatening me.

"Yeah, how you going to do that? Set your girlfriend on me?" I said sarcastically, then I remembered his girlfriend was Elektra.

"What did you just say about me?" Elektra asked, dropping shopping bags on the floor and punching me.

"Rick you are a fucking idiot," Johnny told me, "come on Elektra, he's not worth it."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Thank you Sunfall for reviewing**

**Thank you Cookie05 for reviewing**

**Thank you Zebralover4578 for reviewing**

**I agree that Rick was being a total idiot in the last chapter, you should be with Immy not Belladonna. But what will happen will he get back together with Immy? Will he stay with Belladonna? Will Belladonna dump him? Would you like to know? What's that... yes? Ha tough you will just have to wait and carry on reading but I know because I'm the writer and I promise it will end happily, well to an extent. But anyway spoilers. (I love that phrase) so I'm rambling on and on and you just want the chapter but I keep typing and you keep getting more and more annoyed because I am wasting your time here but still I'm tapping away at my keyboard and wondering what the hell I am doing. Right ho. I think I've wasted enough time now. **

**Vamos Amigos**

"That's it, this is all Rick's fault. If he hadn't told me he liked the clothes I wouldn't now be called the leopard print..." I shouted, cutting off, unable to say the last word.

"What do we do?" Tee asked,

"Immy you need a fresh start from Rick, a clean break," Elektra told me,

"become a new you," Kitty said,

"ok. I'll leave you to the girl stuff, I'm going," Johnny said.

"So what do we need for a new Immy?" I asked,

"new clothes," Kitty told me,

"new style," Tee said at exactly the same time,

"new boyfriend," Elektra said, I turned to stare at her, "or girlfriend, whatever you're interested in,"

"seriously?" I asked,

"maybe, actually forget that," Elektra said,

"already forgotten."

5 minutes later we were sitting in the lounge watching television, there was some advert on,

"have tomorrow today," the voice over said,

"well if this is tomorrow I don't want," I said, all my friends turned to stare at me. "I want the days before tomorrow, I want the past," I said, my phone bleeped, I grabbed it and opened the text.

_Hello leopard print whore will you give me a go for a quid?_

I slammed my phone down onto the table, "my life is being ruined and technology is the cause. Life must have been much simpler 50 years ago in the 60's. There were no phones and no internet and definitely no T2URF," I said.

"You want to live in the past?" Tee asked,

"ok right, let's find the Doctor," Elektra said,

"not funny," Kitty said.

"I want the past, the days before tomorrow. I want to live without groups of haters on the internet," I told them,

"so, how are you going to do it?"

"I'm not going to wear exact replicas of 60s clothes, I'll just wear vintage style clothes,"

"with a modern twist," Elektra added,

"what?" I replied,

"just wait and see," she told me.

"Ok," I said.

We walked into town, Kitty had said she would stay back at Elmtree house. So I was shopping with Elektra and Tee. They dragged me into the first clothes shop we came across.

"Right," Elektra said going to the rails of clothing,

"that's vintage," Tee said chucking a floral dress at me,

"bomber jacket's are cool," Elektra said grabbing one.

"Flowers for your hair are awesome," Tee said, I stood there bewildered.

"Doc Martens are even more awesome," Elektra shouted.

5 minutes later I looked at myself in the mirror, I was wearing a vintage dress with a bomber jacket and doc martens. It looked like Vintage meets Punk and it looked surprisingly awesome.

After we paid I was dragged to another shop, Tee found me a vintage looking shirt and Elektra found me a pay of modern jeans that went well with it. This went on until after about 40 minutes Elektra decided to go back to the house and she took my shopping off me. After a few more minutes we had decided I had enough new clothes and Tee decided I needed a new haircut, half an hour later my hair had been tidied up and my hair was slightly shorter and curlier, my hair was curly and much prettier but I was still wearing my old leopard print clothes. As I was walking home I heard a shout from a group of boys we walked past.

"Look it's the leopard print whore," one shouted and they suddenly started wolf whistling. Tee gripped my arm,

"ignore them, they are a load of idiots," Tee told me, I nodded.

"Yeah I know," I said. We wandered down the streets and suddenly I realised how many people were looking at me. I always thought that they looked at me because I was pretty but now I realised it must be because I look like a slut. A bitch. A whore. I wanted to run but Tee's iron grip stopped me.

"Please just let me run," I whispered to her,

"if you run they win," she told me,

"they already have won," I replied as another group of boys shouted after me. Tee dragged me away. As we neared home we walked into a group of girls who looked around our age.

"Look who it is, it's the leopard print whore," one shouted and about 5 of them grabbed me, I tried to escape their grip but they started hitting me. One slapped me across the face so hard I spun around. A few were attacking Tee. Tee got free,

"Tee. Run," I screamed, she looked about to argue but decided to run. The next punch caught me off guard and I fell to the ground the took this as an opportunity to start kicking me. I had about 10 girls all kicking me as hard as they good.

"Get away from my friend," I heard a boy shout, Johnny. I looked up to see Johnny and Elektra standing there with Tee. Johnny walked up to them, he towered above the girls and they could see how strong he was. Elektra walked with him, she was taller than all the girls too. The girls looked at each other and turned to walk away when one girl went and spat on me.

Safe to say she got bitch slapped by Tee. Elektra and Johnny went to help me up but I couldn't stand, I was in agony. They quickly saw the pain and made me sit down on the pavement. Tee brought out her phone, "I need an ambulance... and the police," she said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8, can't believe we are here already**

**Thank you PurpleSkiesandRainbows for reviewing**

**Thank you Zebralover4578 for reviewing**

**Thank you Sunfall for reviewing and yes this sequel was inspired partly by the book going vintage by Lindsey Leavitt. It is amazing and I recommend that you read it. But for your information there will be a few parallels but it's mostly different. I just got the idea from the living in the past from this.**

**Thank you Cookie05 for reviewing**

**Thank you Guest for reviewing**

**Thank you strawberrymagic01 for reviewing**

**This chapter is from Tee's POV**

"I need an ambulance... and the police," I said down the phone, looking at Immy who looked like she was in considerable pain. I then told the emergency services the address and they told me to make sure Immy stayed concious, which she was doing a pretty good job at – she was busy ranting about the death of the Pond's to Elektra – and make sure she is in a safe place.

"Tee," my brother whispered, "go back to the house and get Mike or Gina," he instructed,

"why?" I asked,

"they don't know where we are," he told me, I smiled weakly, he was still the voice of reason. I stood up and walked down the street, back to Elmtree. As I walked back my mind wandered to Tyler, how was he fairing at his new home? Had he made friends? Had he got a new girlfriend? I missed Tyler, my stupid, playful, sometimes immature Tyler.

But thinking about it if Tyler hadn't left I wouldn't have become friends with Elektra, admittedly it did feel awkward like I was the annoying little sister tagging along, and in ways I was but I started to get to know Elektra and we became friends properly. I mean Lily was still at our school but now Carmen has left she doesn't come to the Dumping Ground any more. In only a few months I lost my two best friends and boyfriend. I guess it's not Carmen's fault I don't see her any more, she lives over an hour away now but we still text and message each other on T2URF but Lily still lives near, so she doesn't really have an excuse. I also become friends with Verus and Beta for a brief period of time before they left to Amsterdam. I was also friends with Belladonna and Rick for a while but it just didn't work.

Belladonna is strange, she is kind of enchanting, she has a lot of charm and she has lots of friends. But she can be a complete bitch for no reason what so ever and quite clingy. I mean I went to talk to Rick and she accused me of flirting with him. I just don't get her. She likes Rick loads and in ways it makes sense, he isn't the type of guy to mess with people. He's a nice guy, he was one of my friends until he decided to break Immy's heart, so he isn't that nice. I mean in all seriousness he could have broken up with Immy when she left and told her to find someone else and it would be completely fine but he left Immy hanging, waiting for him and then she was dropped when she found, he had found someone else. I walked up the drive,

"Tee, hi, where's Immy?" Kitty asked,

"um... she was attacked by some bitches and now we are waiting for an ambulance," I said, Kitty's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh no, not Immy, are her legs ok?" Kitty asked, ok bit of a strange question.

"She couldn't stand up," I said, a bit confused.

"Shit... no. She was our best bowler," she told me, I looked at her in confusion,

"the school cricket team," she explained,

"ok. Right. I need to find Mike," I said and I ran inside. I ran into the office, "Mike," I shouted,

"yes," he said turning, "what's the matter Tee?"

"Immy, she was attacked, we've called an ambulance and the Police," I explained quickly,

"Tee what's with all the shouting," Gina asked, walking into the room,

"Immy's been attacked," Mike told her, "you stay here Gina, I'll go with her,"

"ok," Gina said,

"come on Tee," he said, "I need you to take me to her." As we walked Kitty appeared,

"I'm coming too," Kitty said,

"Kitty. This really isn't the time," Mike said,

"look Mike, Immy is my best friend and we have gone through a lot together, I'm not ditching her now. She needs everyone she can find on her side," Kitty said stubbornly,

"ok fine," Mike said giving in, "but only if you tell me what's going on."

As we neared Immy Mike knew the whole story, "I'm banning you all from T2URF," he told us and then one Police officer approached Mike.

"Hello are you Immy's father?" he asked,

"no, but I am her legal guardian," he said, "Immy's in care, my name's Mike Millagan" he said, flashing an identity card at the Police officer.

"Ok, so are you going in the ambulance with her?" he asked,

"yes I will be," he said,

"and I'm going too," Kitty added,

"so am I," I stated,

"and me," Elektra said,

"me too," Johnny added.

"Which of you kids were there?" the Policeman asked wearily, I raised my hand along with Johnny and Elektra.

"Ok you will come in a Police car, we will take you to the station where will question you and then we will take you to the hospital or home," the Policeman told us,

"what about me?" Kitty asked, her voice quiet.

"You can go with Immy and Mr Milligan," he told her.

I then was taken into the Police car and we were driven to the station, I answered the questions and talked to some people. "So Immy was getting nasty comments on the internet?" the Policeman asked,

"yes T2URF," I told him,

"can you show me?" he asked, so I took him through the comments. "Did you know this is cyber bullying?" he asked,

"yes and Immy had decided she didn't want anything to do with technology, so she was deciding to live without technology. No phones, she got some nasty messages and definitely no computer," I told him.

"Ok, we will be able to prosecute every single person who made a nasty comment," he told me, "but one last question. Do you know who started this?" I nodded,

"Belladonna East."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Thank you Zebralover4578 for reviewing**

**Thank you Asdfghjkll for reviewing**

**Thank you Cookie05 for reviewing**

**Thank you Sunfall for reviewing**

**Will Rick ever stop being an idiot? Will he realise how evil Belladonna is? Will Immy be fine? Which character should I kick out of the story?**

**And I'm sorry to all the Teeler fans, it was either Teeler or Johnectra. **

**Sorry for slow updates **

My legs ached, which was certainly an improvement from the constant agony which they had previously been in. The Police had told me everyone who had made a comment of T2URF would find a policeman waiting on their doorstep and they would get a warning from the Police. The girls that had attacked me had been given a criminal record, Belladonna had been barred from the website, was now loosing £10 of her allowance every month for 6 months, had another thing added to her criminal record, which included lying to the Police and the jury.

After a few days in hospital I was released and by this point I was actually able to walk again. I walked up the drive to Elmtree house, Mike and Gina had been unable to pick me up and the residents had no idea I was coming back. I had had to make the journey alone and after the first few minutes no one bothered me so I relaxed. I was no longer wearing my leopard print clothes, I had made gotten Elektra to bring them to me on one of here visits. Then when I was well enough I had taken a short walk down to the river. I had managed to pull myself into a tree and I had tied my leopard print converse to some of the branches, I cut my leopard print clothes into strips and I tied each strip to a branch of a different tree, as I tied each strip I made a wish. I did this with all my leopard print clothes. I was wearing my new clothes; my dress, my leather jacket and my Doc Martens. The thing is about the river was that you it goes through the town, everyone basically sees it on a daily basis. I wanted to leave a mark, a mark to show tomorrow, now I am going to the days before tomorrow. As I was approaching Tee ran out clutching a bin bag,

"Tee," I said stunned,

"you might not want to go in there for a while," she told me, looking slightly panicked.

"Ok, shall we walk?" I asked and I turned and went to walk down the drive, when I thought of something.

"Tee do you have a scissors?"

Tee ran inside to get a pair of scissors and I went into the wooded area in the garden, I went to my hiding tree and I pulled out all my kissogram costumes. I grabbed some of the plastic bags I kept in the tree and put all the costumes in the bags. Then I walked back, Tee was waiting for me.

"Immy can we go to the river?" she asked.

We walked down to the river and when we got there I found the trees didn't just have my offerings in them, one of the trees was already full of ribbons and materials. Tee then pulled open her bag and took out all of her old clothes that had been cut into ribbons. "You cut it all up?" I asked,

"all but one," she told me, I grabbed one of the ribbons of material. They all had writing on them.

_To Tyler where ever you are now._

_Tyler Lewis_

_7th May 1999 – 11th November 2013_

_I will always love you_

_Tee xxx_

"Tee," I whispered,

"didn't you hear?" she asked, I shook my head,

"Tyler's home, the gas works were dodgy, the pipes were leaking carbon monoxide, everyone died of carbon monoxide poisoning," Tee said showing no emotion and I saw how pale she was.

"That was yesterday," I stated,

"yeah, we found out this morning," Tee said,

"why did you keep me away? What was going on?" I asked,

"Belladonna and Rick had a fight, a pretty big one. Introducing Rick's ex and Belladonna's enemy would only complicate the matter," she told me, I hugged Tee, feeling a tear roll down my face. We hugged for about a minute before Tee went to hang up Tyler's ribbons. The sort of thing that should have been in his memory box.

I pulled out my outfits and cut them into strips, I went round and hung them in the trees. As I was hanging up the last strip I saw a piece of familiar material, it was blue. A dress. I remembered. Her dress. I smiled. I turned it round in my fingers;

_Immy here's to the past_

I smiled, knowing who it was from, the one person I needed to speak to. I pulled out my phone, I know I was denouncing technology but Mike was worried about me. I remember the number, the number I called hundreds of times.

Ring ring. Ring ring. Ring ring. I knew at the other end the phone would be ringing and the ring tone would be raining men. "Hello Shayla speaking," the old voice said cheerily into the phone.

"Hey Shay," I whispered,

"Immy," she said, her voice cracking with emotion.

"Hi," I whispered.

"Are you ok?" she asked me,

"why wouldn't I be ok?" I replied,

"you were on the news, you were attacked by a whole group of girls," Shay told me,

"I was on the news!" I exclaimed,

"yep," Shay told me,

"wow," I said, having forgotten Tyler by this point.

"I heard about a boy called Tyler dying on the news, Harry was really upset. I take it you knew him," Shay said,

"yeah, he was one of my best friends," I told my old best friend.

"So how is Harry?" I asked,

"he's settled in really well, basically after you left I was put on a help course and I got to retake some of my GCSE's and I trained as I hairdresser and I now work school hours at the salon down the road from Harry's school," she told me.

"How's Jeff?" I asked, smiling despite the situation,

"would you like to talk to Harry?" she asked me,

"yes please," I told her then I heard her talking to Harry.

"Harry there is someone on the phone for you?" Shay said,

"is it Sapphire?" he asked,

"no it isn't Sapphire, she only called you this morning," Shay told Harry,

"who is it?"

"Immy from Elmtree house," she said.

"Hello Immy," Harry said,

"hey Harry, how's Jeff?" I asked,

"Jeff is upset about Tyler," Harry told me,

"so have you been in touch with Sapphire?" I asked,

"yeah, she is now friends with Mummy, so I get to see both Mummy and Sapphire," Harry said, I could hear the happiness in his voice. Harry then started rambling and I started looking around, Tee was crying. When Harry stopped talking he handed back to Shay.

"Shay do you live in the same place?" I asked,

"no I moved," she told me,

"ok I've got to go, bye," I said.

I then walked over to Tee, "lets go home," I said, she nodded, her eyes full of pain. "Tee don't worry you've got all of us behind you," I whispered in her ear and we turned and walked back to the house. The ribbons flapping in the wind.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Thank you Zebralover4578 for reviewing**

**Thank you Cookie05 for reviewing**

**Thank you beathbybreath for reviewing, adding to favourites and following**

**Thank you 4 yIhw9 for reviewing**

**Thank you Sunfall for reviewing**

**Btw Rick is OTT but he has been for this whole series so what's new?**

We walked up the drive, as we approached the door it opened, Rick stepped out. Closing it behind him. "Immy," he said smiling,

"hi Rick," I mumbled, walking past him. He caught me off guard by hugging me,

"are you better now?" he asked,

"after what? The love of your life set a gang on me?" I asked,

"Belladonna isn't the love of my life," he said, "I'm going to dump her, I'm sorry Immy I have been a bastard. I didn't believe you really loved me that much," Rick said. I felt uneasy about where this conversation was going.

"I never knew you didn't give a fuck about me till you came back," I told him,

"but I do and every since you've come back I've getting more desperate to kiss you," he said and suddenly his lips were on mine.

Tee just stared,

"what about Bells?" Tee asked,

"look it's not working out..." Rick said before he was cut off,

"so you should have taken the time to dump me," Belladonna said angrily,

"look Bells, it wasn't working,"

"you could have dumped me before you went back to Immy," Belladonna told him.

"Look Bells, we are over. I don't think I ever loved you, well never as much as I loved Immy anyway," I looked at Belladonna and before she looked upset, now she looked furious.

"Oh so everything that has happened between us never mattered, I was just the stand in for Immy, I was simply keeping you in practise, so you would be ready for Immy when she came back," Belladonna cried and one look at Rick's face told me she was right.

"Bells, it's not like that. Much..." he said.

"But it is, I evidently have never meant anything to you and... everything that we have gone through... none of it mattered... I was just a stupid stand in... and... everything I did for you... you know you guys are stupid. You are a complete faggot... and a bastard... and I hate you," Belladonna screamed in tears, I felt bad. I had wrecked everything for her. Because of me her brother is now sitting in a prison cell and she is in a children's home. But she could have saved me, she could have tried. "I can see it now. All guys are the same. They are all stupid and they all break your heart and leave the pieces on your..." the last word was so muffled because of crying then she ran.

I looked Rick in the face, "stick to the science part," I told him and I followed Belladonna. I found her a few minutes later sitting on the car seats in the wooded area, in a foetal position, rocking backwards and forwards crying.

"Belladonna," I whispered, she looked up, her eyes were red.

"Sorry I lied, told the judges you made the stuff about Mark up," she said after a moment,

"Don't worry," I whispered,

"Mark used to hurt me," she said after a minute of awkward silence,

"I tried to talk to him, tell him to stop, he..." she trailed off and turned her back to me and lifted up her hair, there were scars. Lots of scars.

"Why didn't you say, he said he would kill me," she said,

"I used to blame you, thought if you talked to Mark you could make him stop," I said,

"I tried, and..."

"he hurt you, I'm sorry. I thought you just thought I was a slut,"

"you had no choice in the matter, if you had said no he would have done the same to you," she told me,

"he did a lot worse," I whispered,

"yeah, I heard," she replied.

"What was your fight with Rick about earlier?" I asked,

"he told me that he thought I was out of order," she told me,

"Immy," I heard a voice say, Rick's voice. Rick walked into the area,

"the answers no Rick," I told him,

"Immy, I don't want you to judge me," he said,

"well too late mate," I told him, "is this is what is going to happen to me in a few months? You will dump me for someone in your past," I said,

"I wouldn't Immy,"

"but you dumped Belladonna," I replied,

"that's different, you were my first and Belladonna was my second,"

"Belladonna was your last," I said,

"yeah,"

"I hope it stays like that," I told him and I grabbed Belladonna's hand and pulled her away.

I walked with Belladonna, "so what now?" I ask,

"I go onto T2URF and tell them you're not a leopard print whore and that Rick is a tool," Belladonna told me, smiling slightly, despite the situation.

"ok," I said and I watched the girl – one year my junior - walk away. What do I do now? I thought to myself, I can't get back together with Rick. Can I?

Already I felt terrible about what I had said to him, it was kind of sweet that he had waited for me. Even if he had been lying about his feelings to Belladonna. But... it was too soon. He had just dumped his girlfriend and his friend had just died. Much too soon. I would wait and if he still wanted me in a few months time I would reconsider.

Oh god. Looking back, what the hell was I thinking? How could I be so impossibly dense? Why hadn't I seen what had happened with him and Belladonna? Why? Why? Why?

I am asking myself these questions months on, if I had known would this story have ended differently? Well it's not ended yet. I'm still staring at the clouds from the aeroplane window. I haven't reached my destination, I know people back at Elmtree will be panicking but it is better this way. I should never had returned to Elmtree in the first place. I should never have messed up Belladonna and Rick's relationship.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Thank you Cookie05 for reviewing**

**Thank you Zebralover4578 for reviewing**

**Thank you also to anon for reviewing on a fresh start and I'm sorry that you feel my writing in third person is better but I feel more comfortable writing in first. If you want to read a story I have written in third person you can either read Clara plus Oswin plus Clara Oswin equals trouble or The Rules River Song (never) follows.**

**Thanks you for reviewing, I hope the rest of you are enjoying it. If there are any characters you think I should kick out please tell me.**

**Love Wall xxx**

I guess over the next week I started talking to Belladonna, we got to know each other. We kind of went from enemies to friends in a few minutes. I heard from Elektra that since Rick dumped Belladonna he has been getting a lot of hate. Belladonna has a lot of friends, she always did. She was the type of girl who I always kind of envied. The girl who watched a girl, only one year older than her, being raped. She didn't literally watch, she just knew what was going on. I guess it must have been a pretty big burden to carry.

"You can have Rick if you want," Belladonna told me,

"Belladonna I'll pass for now," I said,

"please calls me Bells, we are friends now," she replied, smiling.

I guess we kind of understood each other, we were both born into the same community. A bad place, they place where teenage pregnancy and drug abuse and alcoholics were as common as shit. She lived in the uptown part of town with better houses, she always had nice clothes because of the money her brother made but she still lived in a house that stank of mould. I lived in small flat that stank of mould. The biggest room was my parents laboratory/bedroom. All 4 of us kids started there, 3 on the bed and me in the lab. I could go into parents lab and see the spot where I began, where two separate cells met and started forming me. Slightly weird but you get over it.

There were 3 bedrooms, one was originally the room I shared with Verus but she moved in with Beta, Beta's room and Fortiter's room. The kitchen was a small room, only just fitting a fridge, a microwave and a busted oven in the small space available. Between the 6 of us there was 1 bathroom, I know that my parents' could have applied for a bigger flat or a house but they couldn't leave the lab. I'm pretty sure us kids all I had the same idea for life, work as hard as you can and do well in school and move out when your 18 to go to university and get you out of the dump. That plan failed for me when I was 11, before I had been a hard working student then I met Shay and my world was shaken up, I slipped from the best in the class to worst in the class. I was no longer praised and met by straight A's on my report. It wasn't Shay's fault, Shay just gave me a chance and I took it too far. Much too far. Way too far.

Now I'm running the laps of the track on the school field, Kitty by my side, she took Tyler's death nearly as badly as Tee, thinking about it Rick took it pretty badly too. I have been invited to Tyler's funeral, we all have been. We are going, apparently his Mum will be there. She put in care for his own good but if she hadn't he would probably still be alive. Probably. We will never know. I know the date of his funeral off by heart.

_You are invited to the funeral of Tyler Lewis on the Thursday 21st of November 2013_

_2pm, St Paul's Church_

We are having a day off school and Verus and Beta have permission from their school to come, admittedly they have to travel to a different country but they want to pay their respects in some other way than other the internet. It takes place 2 days before my birthday – the Doctor Who 50th Anniversary and 1 day before Catching Fire comes out. Orliandra reminds every single day at school, she is mostly out of her depression. She says she found motivation from Prim, no one has the heart to tell her about Prim's death because she hasn't got to Mockingjay yet.

**Thursday 21st of November 2013**

I looked in the mirror, admittedly Doc Martens to a funeral was never the best idea but they are the only black shoes I have other than Converse. I'm also wearing black leggings with a black dress over the top and my leather jacket and in my hair I have a black flower clip that is holding my hair off my face.

Elektra has removed her extensions and she has managed to pull together a full black outfit, Tee is quite easily the most upset of us all. All of us are in black, even Gina. I have heard that some old residents of the Dumping ground will be there. Not exactly sure who though.

We clamber aboard the minibus just in time because Jemima is starting to get stressed. She is wearing her normal clothes, she refused to swap her shirt on the grounds that she didn't include it in her timetable.

I stare out the window, we are all quiet and that is ridiculous. No one moans, no one speaks, no one sings, we are silent. No one wants the toilet so we don't stop at any service stations (another first) and we arrive at the church in good time.

We leave the minibus to see a young woman with black hair walking towards us, "Tracy," many people cry and she is hugged by quite a lot.

"Hi Tracy," Kitty says quietly,

"Kitty. Hi," Tracy said amazed,

"sorry for pushing you down the stairs," she mumbled,

"it doesn't matter," Tracy replies.

I then wander off and see a small boy with blonde hair standing with two young women, one with blonde hair and the other with wild dark hair. It's Harry, he's with Shay and Sapphire. "Immy," Harry shouted, running up to me, I hugged him.

"Hey Harry, how's Jeff?" I asked,

"Jeff is upset about Tyler," he told me,

"yeah we all are," I whispered, I stand up and walk over to Shay and Sapph who have been watching Harry and I.

"Hey Shay," I said,

"it's Shayla now," she told me,

"nope you will always be Shay to me," I told her, she hugged me and when she pulled away, she gasped.

"Oh my god is that Belladonna East?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Thank you Zebralover4578 for reviewing**

**Thank you Sunfall for reviewing twice**

**Thank you Cookie05 for reviewing**

"Oh my god is that Belladonna East?" Shay asked, spotting my friend from the other side of the grave yard,

"yep," I replied, popping the p.

"oh my days, how old is she now?" Shay asked,

"um... 14," I told her,

"I remember her when she was 5," Shay said smiling,

"what?"

"I used to babysit for her, when I was going out with her bastard brother,"

"my Dad," Harry piped up,  
"yep him, basically his parents thought I was looking after Belladonna and i was, but after she went to bed I went to bed too,"

"with Mark," I added,  
"yeah, you know me so well," Shay said,

"yeah," I said smiling at my friend.

Belladonna looked at me and walked over, "hello Harry," she said,

"hi Belladonna," Harry mumbled,  
"I have reason to believe that I'm your Aunt," Bells said,

"oh yeah, I didn't realise that," Shay said, "facepalm,"

"seriously?" I asked,

"you bet," she replied.

"Ok Shay and Immy, as you seem to have forgotten we are at Tyler's funeral," Sapphire reminded us,

"of course sorry, we express our sorrow deeply," Shay said, I hit her arm.

"Behave,"

"Bee hive,"

"oh my god, I love that movie."

I sat through the service, Tee had been asked to do a reading along with some of Tyler's school friends. One of his friends caught my attention, she was tall and slim, her black shiny hair flowed down her back and fringe flopped down and obscured part of her coffee coloured face. Her name Qin. She sung, she was a beautiful singer. I swear I have never heard a more beautiful sound in my life. She sung a solo of a hymn that Tyler what have never liked.

After the funeral Qin ended up standing next to me, "hi you are an amazing singer," I said,

"thanks," she said, "who are you? Sorry I'm terrible with names," she replied,

"Imitari you can call me Immy," I said, her eyes lit up in recognition.

"Tyler talked about you, you second most of all, the only person he talked about more was Tee," she told me, "he said you had the most beautiful voice he had ever heard," Qin told me,

"he obviously never heard you sing then," I replied, she smiled.

"The last time I saw Tyler," Qin said, I could see her blinking back tears, "he gave me money, all his money. He had borrowed a lot of it from friends and people who lived at his care home," she told me, "he had been grounded but wanted to buy something for Tee. So he gave me all the money and sent me to buy it, I went to give it him the next day but it was too late. They all died in their sleep," she said,

"what did you buy Tee?" I asked, she reached into her pocket and pulled out two small boxes. The first box contained a beautiful silver necklace and the second box contained a ring,

"it's a promise ring, it's a sign of love," Qin told me, "also a few weeks before he gave me something else, he didn't want some other kid to steal it so he gave it to me for safe keeping. He was planning to see Tee, he had already booked his train fare to see her for Christmas," Qin told me, "but he knew Tee was the one for him, the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and he wanted to give her the object that he gave to me for safe keeping," she said and then she pulled out another box.

I opened it.

I gasped.

A perfect engagement ring sat in the box, the sapphire sparkling, "it had been in his family for about 5 generations, he wanted to use it to propose to Tee with when they were 16," Qin told me.

"What are you going to do with these things?" I asked Qin,

"can you give them to Tee?" she asked, I nodded and Qin walked away.

I walked up to Tee, "Hi Immy," she said, "Tyler left you something objects, we thought you should have them," I told her and I pulled out the three boxes and gave them to her and she looked through them and when she got to the ring, she started crying. I smiled sadly and turned, just in time to see two familiar figures, one with dyed blonde hair and one with dark brown hair, both with blue eyes.

"Sorry we're late, our plane was delayed," Verus said, I ran up to my sisters and hugged them,

"I've missed you," I said,

"with missed you too," Beta said,

"so how's school?" I asked, after a moment,

"it is really good and..." Verus said,

"you could come back with us, join the school," Beta said,

"they don't want idiots like me," I told her,

"well apparently they do," Verus said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, suddenly becoming suspicious,

"ok well that idiot there," Verus said, pausing to point at Beta, "accidentally let it slip that our sister Immy is a clone,"

"oh shit,"

"but our science teacher was so impressed she said if you wanted to, you could come to our school and they would examine you through x-ray and we would learn more about human cloning and you would get the best education 1 to 1 for nothing without even having a test," Verus said.

I didn't know what to say, "I don't know want to say, I want to go but I want to stay," I said,

"don't worry Ims, you have ages, they will happily let you in next year or the year after," Beta said.

"I'll think about it," I replied.

It turned out my sisters had permission to stay for my birthday and they were leaving on the 24th, I smiled, having my sisters back was the best present ever.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Thank you Zebralover4578 for reviewing**

**Thank you Cookie05 for reviewing**

**Thank you Sunfall for reviewing**

**Already regretting killing off Tyler especially now that he was planning to propose to Tee, I feel so mean. But I can't bring him back**

**A: Because I'm evil**

**B: Because this isn't a Doctor Who fanfiction**

**C: This isn't Twilight**

**D: This is a story set in a normal reality (is there such thing as a Dumping Ground story with vampires and werewolves and aliens. Dam that would be freaking amazing. I might actually write one...)**

**E: I'm not Moffat**

**F: I am the writer **

**G: I aspire to be Moffat so I have to heartlessly murder the people you love**

I stared out of the window, I stared at the skies, I watched the planes soaring off to their destination. I clasped the piece of paper in my hand. A last present from Beta and Verus, they are now high in the sky on their way back to Amsterdam. It's a plane ticket, it is the sort that can be used whenever you want. One way to Amsterdam, it's in case I change my mind about going to the school. It would be an amazing opportunity but I can't leave, I want to stay. I have friends here and Rick... I want him back. I was cruel to him, he loves me and I love him. The train shudders into action and it quickly picks up speed, the trees on the side of the track zoom past me and I close my eyes and fall asleep.

I wake just as the train is coming into my station, I grab my rucksack and leave the train. Mike is waiting for me on the Platform. "How were you?" he asked,

"fine, yeah it was fine," I tell Mike honestly and we walk back in silence to the car. I think back to the amazing previous days. After Tyler's funeral Beta and Verus came to stay in the Dumping Ground, we had a massive girls sleepover in my room. It was me, Kitty, Tee, Verus, Beta, Elektra and Belladonna. We stayed up way too late, watched High School Musical – which Verus and Beta had never seen – then we just talked and talked. When we finally fell asleep we found ourselves being woken up half an hour later, because we had to go to school. The day at school was average and Kitty and I had cricket practise and we have another match after school on Monday. After that the girls from the Dumping Ground met us at the gates and we went to see Catching Fire, what can I say? It was amazing. The next day guess who was 16. Me! And it was the Doctor Who 50th Anniversary Episode. That was so amazing, thank you Moffat even if you did kill my Pond's. Now it is Sunday and Verus and Beta are on a plane to Amsterdam. Tomorrow is the match, this is the match that could make us the best 11-16 girl's cricket team in Britain. I'm so excited.

When we got back to the Dumping Ground I went down to the seats in the bushes, where Rick likes to hang out now. Like usual he is sitting there strumming his guitar.

"Hi," I say and he looks up,

"hey Immy," he replies.

"So how are things?" I asked him,

"pretty shit. I am now getting loads of hate from people,"

"Rick welcome to my world, I always get hate," I told him,

"yeah, but..." he said,

"no buts... have you had a whole gang beat you up and put you in hospital?" I asked,

"I suppose not," he said, he looked more upset than usual.

"Rick what's wrong?" I asked, he picked up a piece of paper and handed it to me.

_Dear Rick _

_It is my sad times to inform you that your Mother died, on Wednesday the 18th November. She had undiagnosed cancer and we are sorry for your loss. If you want counselling call us on; **** *** ****. We are so sorry for your loss and we are sorry but you missed the funeral._

_Yours Sincerely_

_The Warden_

_Hawson Prison_

I looked up, I had never read a more tactless letter, "I'm sorry," I whispered,

"Immy will you come with me on a walk?" Rick asked, I nodded.

We walked into the town and went to the material shop, "can I have some green ribbon?" Rick asked the lady behind the till and she cut him the amount he wanted. Then we walked down to the river. Since my last visit with Tee the trees were even fuller with ribbons, I could see at least 3 people hanging material from the trees.

I left Rick, because I could sense he wanted some time alone with his thoughts and tying the ribbons to the branches. I walked up to one of the trees and I climbed it, I looked around. I could see some of my ribbons, my kissogram costumes, Tyler's ribbons and as I edged along the branches I was able to read the writing on the over ribbons. Some had poems on them, other had "inspirational" quotes on them, some had names of those deceased, others had messages declaring their love to a person. One ribbon appeared to be a proposal message, I smiled at the thought. I climbed down the tree and carried on walked when suddenly I came across a tree full of school ties. From my old school – Tyler's school. They all had messages about Tyler scrawled on them, I stood back. The whole school most have written a message to Tyler because there were at least a thousand ties in the tree. I read the messages, just because you're a care kid doesn't mean that you're not loved. I then came across Tee's, I smiled slightly, but then my smile faded, hopefully Tee will find someone else in a few years time. Someone who understands about Tyler, I sigh and walk away. I walk back to Rick. He looks up at me, I smile at him and walk closer and suddenly I realise what is going to happen. I take his hand and I kiss him.

**Ok which character do you think I should make leave the Dumping Ground? **

**Tell me in the comments**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Thank you guest for reviewing – I know what you mean as the writer I have a story line I have to stick to but if I was a reader I would half want them to get back together, and half not. As the writer I don't but I have reasons. Spoilers.**

**Thank you Zebralover4578 for reviewing, I agree with you, I think I will do that, she needs a fresh start.**

**Thank you Cookie05 for reviewing**

**I'm sorry I am updating really slowly but there are loads of things I have to do, i.e. school and work and complete rubbish that I don't actually care about like French and Textiles. Can't wait to drop them. So this is being pushed further and further back due to a Romeo and Juliet essay which I managed to loose 60 words, find 400 of them so now I only have 4/5 of my original essay and I still have another 1100 words to go. Ha. Actually saying that what I have just said is about 4 days old now because school is producing more work for me to do. But today is Friday so you can see my slow progress. Oh and I was busy thinking about my next story. Ooh Spoilers.**

I throw the ball, Kitty catches it and passes it to Eric, who throws it to Ernie and returns it to me. The match is tonight and I'm seriously freaking out, so Kitty decided to have a practise for us and Eric and Ernie wanted to join with us, and I'm pretty amazed by their cricket skills. I haven't seen Belladonna today, last time I saw her she was with Tee and Elektra, and she looked pretty upset. We continue and consequently because we are doing this before school Mike has a go at us because we are making the others late, because they can't leave without Eric, Ernie and Belladonna (who has managed to disappear), and then Kitty goes missing and is found look rather pale a few minutes later with Belladonna,and then we catch our bus to school and we only just make it to form room as the bell rings.

6 hours later I place my school uniform in my gym back and I tie my hair back and run out of the changing rooms. I take my seat next to Kitty on the minibus, the whole team is nervous, we all want to win, winning this competition could change everything. "Has Belladonna told you?" Kitty asked, after a few minutes,

"about Rick?" I asked, slightly confused,

"yeah," I told her, of course I knew that Rick had never really cared about Belladonna,

"oh," she said simply. End of conversation.

I stared out the window and after what seemed like forever, the coach turned and we came to some large metal gates, they opened and the coach drove inside. We got off the coach and I was amazed at the sight that met me. The court yard – in which we were parked – was surrounded by 3 tall stone walls, it's hard to explain exactly but it looked just like a stately home. Wait it was a stately home. "Wow Sir Richard's School Estate, is a stately home," Orliandra said,

"wow," I echoed, transfixed by the buildings.

When we were warming up we met our opponents, "so what scum have we got here?" an unfamiliar, posh voice asked.

"Sorry have we met?" I asked politely,

"no, fortunately," another girl said,

"like Henrietta said, we fortunately have never met scum like you," a different girl said.

"Who are you?" I asked,

"my name is Cynthia and they are; Patricia, Lucinda, Beatrice, Caroline, Edith, Agatha, Tabitha, Elizabeth, Roberta and Diana and are our twelfth man is Victoria," Cynthia said.

"Yeah I'm Immy and this is my team; Kitty, Orliandra, Mercedes, Calico, Gandalfia, Clytemnestra, Nevaeh, Madalyn, Ryanne, Straeh and Tristan," I said,

"oh my gawd, you guys are so trashy, you're just a load of slags," a girl, I believe Lucinda, said.

Then they all stalked off,

"says the girls wearing see through white shirts," Orliandra said.

"The match starts in an hour," the Coach told us,

"so be ready," Milla, a sixth former told us, Coach walked off,

"Milla, they called us slags," Calico told her,

"ok, well don't kill them, think of something else," she told us and she walked away.

"Teams, I have an idea," I told them, 5 minutes later, we were admiring our handiwork, we had all tied our kits so our shirt was now showing off our midriffs. Our skorts had been rolled up and we were wearing a shit load of make up.

We strutted over to the other team, "ladies," I said, they all turned to stare at us, "we're not slags, we're prostitutes." I told them. Their jaws dropped, and we turned and walked away.

"That was amazing," Mercedes said,

"I know right," I told her,

"right, first things first. Let's get rid of this makeup," Kitty said.

A few minutes later we were back to normal and we had started warming up, stretches, running and throwing. "Ok team," the Coach said, and we turned to face him, "they say that it's the taking part that matters, but today. Today that is not true. We are in it to win it," he shouted,

"yes," Nevaeh shouted, others cheered and clapped,

"also please don't continue to scare your opponents, telling the opposition you were prostitutes caused one girl to have a panic tag,"

"hash tag lol,"

"but it is kind of true when I was..." I started,  
"Imitari Odissey, none of us want to hear the truth in that statement, thank you very much and now go out there and show those swotty posh kids who's boss," he shouted,

"yeah," we all screamed and we ran out onto the cricket field.

Around the edge of the filed were spectators, I noticed that everyone from home was here, I smiled and Kitty, and she nodded confidently. We could win this.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Thank you Zebralover4578 for reviewing**

**Thank you Cookie05 for reviewing**

**Thank you Dream-Big-101 for following**

**Thank you Stars-In-The-Eyes for following and favouriting **

**Thank you Mia for reviewing, just to clear up Rick isn't Kitty's brother they are just very close friends and the previous chapter isn't the last one. **

**I've just been busy with school work so haven't had time to write. Well this anyway. I have kind of been prioritising writing a story I will probably never put on-line. But I am back and I would definitely never leave a fic like that. **

**PS. about this chapter I know very little about cricket so sorry if it really inaccurate. **

**PPS. Also if you haven't noticed I have changed the summary because I changed **

As we came onto the pitch I ran over to the crowd, to our house. "Good luck Immy," they shouted, I grinned. I ran to my position.

I focused, we were the fielding first, I picked up the ball and prepared myself. When the first snob stepped up, ready to bat. I threw the ball as hard and as fast as I could. She hit the ball with a colossal force and I could see her rocket off to first base out of the corner of my eye but I was more focused on the ball which was coming straight down. I leaped and caught ball, it hadn't touched the ground so consequently she was out. I had heard from people that she was the best they had on the team, so they had quite a major disadvantage now.

After playing for half an hour we had batted all the good players out leaving only the bad ones, who messed up and were in no position of getting any points. When the bell rang to notify it was half time I couldn't help but smile. We walked off the pitch together, "that was awesome," Mercedes shouted, very over excited. I grinned and ran over to the house, Belladonna looked really upset.

"We are so going to win," I told them confidently,

"well good luck anyway," Rick said,

"thanks," I said, then suddenly, something happened. I don't know why. I just kissed Rick, when I pulled away I saw everyone staring at us.

"Oh my god Immy," Tee said and she shook her head and walked of with Belladonna. Other people gave me disgusted looks, and Mike gave me a disappointed look. I then ran up to my team.

"Us – a load of mad psychos are going to beat the rich kids," I shouted,

"yeah," my team shouted back.

"This round we are going to let nothing stop us!" I shouted,

"yeah,"

"run faster than you have ever run," I continued,

"Immy?"

"hit harder than you have ever hit,"

"Immy?"

"show those fu... oh hello," I said, seeing the coach.

"Very inspirational team talk Immy but can you please come with me," the coach said.

"Certainly sir," I replied.

He took me away from the others, "Immy you have to stop this," he said,

"stop what? I thought making inspirational speeches was part of being in the team," I said.

"Immy, I never thought you would deliberately sabotage a match, so we could win," he said,

"what?" I asked, horrified.

"Immy, because of your behaviour we have just been disqualified, and we have lost our title of best in county because we have a three year long ban from taking part in division cricket," he told me.

"What did I do?"

"First of all you gave Edith a panic attack because you told her you were a prostitute,"

"but I wa..."

"you tried to put the other team off and scare them. You then acted inappropriately by encouraging the team to dress like a load of... whores. Leopard print whor..." that was when I slapped him.

"Shut up, don't say that word. What else did I do? Catch them out?" I asked sarcastically,

"I hope you are ready to go back to an ordinary school," he said,

"what?" I asked, thrown by his comment.

"Because Imitari Odissey the headmaster is ashamed by such awful behaviour and you were going to be excluded, but you just attacked me. So Imitari Odissey you are expelled," he said, walking away. Then he looked back,

"and you have to tell them that we have been banned," he said. Oh my stars the team, they will hate me.

"Immy what was it?" Madalyn asked,

"I'm sorry," I apologised,

"for what?"

"I'm sorry but we have been banned from division cricket," I told them,

"WHAT!" Kitty shouted.

"We apparently acted inappropriately and have been disqualified from this match, so they won and banned from division for 3 years," I said.

"Why?"

"for scaring them," I told them,

"oh and Imitari," the coach said returning, "I forgot to say, the final straw was you kissing that boy – Rick," he said.

"We are being disqualified because she was kissing a boy?" Calico shouted,

"would we have been disqualified if she was kissing a girl?" Clytemnestra asked.

"Problem would have executed me or locked me up for being crazy because these people are so bloody old fashioned, a load of bloody homophobes. It's not my fault I'm bi, I just am and I am going off on a complete irrelevant rant," I said.

"So we are being disqualified because of Immy?" Straeh asked,

"yes," he said, I shouldn't have been surprised when a cricket bat collided with my head. But it caught me off guard and consequently meant I ended up in hospital. Again.

"You young lady deserve a loyalty card," a nurse told me,

"why thank you," I said, grinning, despite inside I felt completely shit.

"It wasn't a compliment," she said,

"oh well, that doesn't bother me," I replied. Then I looked up to see Elektra, Tee and Kitty entering the room.

"Hey guys," I said, grinning,

"you..." Tee said,

"Immy, I thought you were Belladonna's friend," Kitty shouted,

"yeah I am, look if she's pissed at me for kissing Rick she told me I could have him," I told them,

"when was that?"

"after he dumped her," I said.

"Yes but times have changed Immy, can't you see that?"

"Of course I can see that I been expelled from school and in hospital. Again,"

"you act like you don't care, actually you are acting like you a pleased for Belladonna's misfortune,"

"what misfortune?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"You are a little leopard print whore, I hope you know that," Kitty spat then they walked off.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Thank you Sunfall for reviewing**

**Slightly disappointed by the response to that chapter, did anyone other than the lovely Sunfall and cheetahroselily read it? Or has everyone found a new fandom? Or are you stuck without internet connection in some place? **

**Please can I have some more reviews, they don't have to be long but they really do make my day.**

**Also thank you cheetahroselily for following both me and a fresh start. And adding both me and a fresh start to her favourites, also thank you for following and adding this story to favourites. **

**The last chapter may have seemed a bit strange but it will all be explained in the next few chapters. Oh and Immy isn't evil and sorry for OOCness.**

I sat in the car and when I got out of the car I was met with an old sight, my bed was lying on the drive and there was an odd smell. Like Burning. I ran round to the house, to see a fire and people were chucking stuff onto it. What looked like a box. Then I realised what it was, "my memory box," I shouted, but it was too late it was already in the fire.

At my feet I found a half burnt letter,

"dear Immy, November 2013

Thank you for having us round"

The rest was burnt beyond repair, a letter I had never even read. I looked around I couldn't see the people who were burning my stuff. Inside I felt numb, I don't know why. I just did. Then out of the house ran Harry clutching my ukulele, Jody with my favourite pair of boots, Eric and Ernie with my guitar, Jemima followed, while scribbling details in her notebook. "What's going on?" I asked Jemima calmly,

"they are burning your stuff because they think you are..."

"thank you Jemima, I don't want to know any more,

"but I've got 17 more pages on what they think of you," Jemima said, put out. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my uke and guitar chucked on the fire.

"Stop," I shouted,

"shut up Imitari," Belladonna said,

"they don't want you in our house any more," she said. Then she pushed me back, I fell.

"Why Belladonna? I don't understand," I told her,

"ok Bells, that's us done. We have emptied the room," Elektra said.

"You burned all my stuff?" I asked,

"yeah," Elektra said, grinning. I guess hurling myself at Elektra was never the smartest plan I had ever had.

"What is going on?" Mike shouted, he pulled us apart. Gina appeared and grabbed Elektra.

"They burnt all my stuff," I screamed,

"not all of it," Elektra replied, "the stuff that she needs we put in trees by the river. But she doesn't need a lot, because she is just an animal."

I decided to try a new tactic, I had already tried the way it would be in the animal world. But this is the girl world. All the fighting needs to be sneaky. Everyone in the house had taken part, apart from Rick. "Ok I am just going to go get my clothes back," I told them cheerfully. Mike and Gina walked off and Johnny came up to me and slapped me,

"that's for touching my girlfriend,"

"don't worry Johnny I won't touch your girlfriend again," I said.

My first stop was the newsagents, "hello, I was wondering if I could subscribe to Beauty Stars," I said, beauty stars was a famous porn magazine. "It's for my boyfriend, he's called Johnny, here I'll fill in that form for you. 6 months subscription. There's the cash, bye," I said, walking from the shop.

My next stop was the chemists, hair dye. Hair dye. Hair dye. Pink hair dye, Green hair dye and Brown dye. Mix it together and you get a greeny grey coloured hair. I chucked them into the basket, that would do for the rest of the girls.

"Hello I want to put an ad in the newspaper," I said,

"ok," the man behind the counter grunted,

"free puppies, call **** *** **** for more information," I wrote, of course I put in the house phone number.

I sat down in the library and searched the internet and I subscribed to every porn catalogue and catalogue I could. Using various people's names from the house, apart from Belladonna's. I even used my own, ooh sneaky. I also posted people's mobile numbers on line with loads of crap written, for Elektra's I put, "oh my god Justin Bieber's number," knowing she hates no one more than him. I then called up my old kissogram company and organised a stripper for Jemima. Then I subscribed to loads more magazines and of course selected the bill me later option. I swear I must have signed them up for hundreds of things; magazines, free trials, adverts, cheesy text jokes and the fifty shades of grey fan club. I then got to work on the posters, I made them quite well I would say.

It was starting to get dark as I stuck up the last of the posters advertising sexual services, with their phone numbers and the house address on. I then went to the river grabbed my stuff and headed home and started taking pictures of all my burnt possessions. These could be used as good evidence in court.

I walked into the house, and I went upstairs, I was in the spare room because of the thing. So I started mixing the hair dye, I made it so everyone else's hair dye was permanent but mine was only a few washes. At 12 I crept downstairs and got out my magnet and swept it over the computer, this deletes the files on it. Then I put golden syrup on the keys. Then I went into Tee and Kitty's room, very delicately I poured hair dye over their hair, then I went into Elektra's and did the same, then I did the same to Jody, leaving Belladonna and Jemima out, oh and I did it to Johnny too, finally i did it on me.

Then I used the office phone to call for a huge pizza delivery, then I went to bed.

**Half an hour later**

The door bell rang, I heard movement, then I heard Tee scream, I then screamed and I ran out into the hallway, Kitty and Tee were in the hall dripping with hair dye. "My hair," I cried,

"I know, my hair," Tee said. Everyone was heading out, all the girl's apart from Jemima and Belladonna had messed up hair, so did Johnny. We all went downstairs, Mike opened the door. "Pizza delivery for Mandy Perkins," the man at the door said, behind him was at least 20 boxes of pizza.

"Elektra," Mike said,

"look first of all why would I order 20 pizzas? Secondly my hair, Immy's hair, Tee's hair, Kitty's hair, Jody's hair, Johnny's hair, what has happened to our hair?" she shouted,

"right, sorry we don't want the pizzas," Mike said,

"but they have already been paid for by Mike Milligan," he said, I grinned. I knew finding out his card number was a smart idea.

"Fine we will take them," he said grudgingly.

The pizzas were brought inside, "who ever did this is in big trouble," Mike said,

"can we eat the pizza?" Jody shouted,

"I suppose so," Mike said, and we all started eating the pizza. Which was actually quite nice, "but wait what happened to your hair?" Mike asked. Everyone stopped, our hair was starting to smell really bad and was a grey green colour.

"Not sure, I woke up and it was like this," I told him,

"same with me," Elektra said.

"same with us," Kitty and Tee informed him.

"Right, is the hair dye dry?" Mike asked,

"mine is dryish," I said.

"Right, we will find out who did this in the morning," Mike shouted. I nodded and we all went off to bed.

**The Next Morning**

I wandered downstairs to the kitchen, "No," I heard Gina roar, she came into the room.

"Gina what is it?"

"Everything has been deleted from the computer," she shouted,

"oh god, no. Everything?" Mike asked,

"yes," Gina replied. Then she looked at us, "what happened to your hair?" she asked.

"When I woke up my hair was like this," Johnny said,

"me too," many of us chorused.

"Well I guess all you how have your messed up hair won't be able to go to school," Mike said and we all cheered, even though I didn't have a school to go to.

"You can stay here."

Then the door rang, I headed to the door, "I have quite a lot of post," the postman told me, indicating to a large bag, I nodded and he brought it in and tipped it over the floor. Once he had gone I shouted,

"oh my god, how much post have we got?" people came immediately,

"it's like Christmas," Mo said,

"I have never gotten so much post," Eric said, everyone was gathering round. There were at least 500 letters and catalogues.

"What?!" Mike exclaimed,

"you have got to be kidding me," Elektra said.

"What do we do?" Jody asked,

"we have to sort all this post into piles of who it is for," Jemima ordered,

"no everyone without dyed hair is going to school," Mike said,

"but Mike I have been suspended from sports day," Jemima said,

"ok Jemima you can stay, the rest of you. In the minibus," Mike ordered.

Half an hour later we had sorted about half of the post. "Don't you think it's strange?" Kitty asked,

"think what's strange?" I asked,  
"Belladonna hasn't got any post," she stated,

"Belladonna is the only girl without dyed hair, other than Jemima," Tee pointed out.

"Are you suggesting Belladonna did this?" Jemima questioned, pen ready.

"Maybe," Johnny said.

"But what is this post?" I asked,

"we have to wait to open it," Jemima told us, we sighed.

Then we had to start hair washing, "babes we have to get your hair clean," Gina told me, so she filled the sink up and started trying to remove the dye. After 45 minutes the colour hadn't budged then we heard a shout, "oh my god, Johnny," Elektra shouted, then there was a slap.

We ran downstairs, "What is going on?" Mike shouted, as he came through the door.

"Johnny ordered a porn magazine," Tee stated, shocked. Then the house phone rang, Mike went to pick it up.

"Why are people calling us about free puppies?" he asked, I grinned everything was going to plan.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Thank you Cookie05 for reviewing**

**Thank you Sunfall for reviewing**

**Thank you asdfghjkl for reviewing**

**Thank you Cheetahroselily for reviewing**

**Basically to clarify Immy decided to take revenge after they all started hating her and burnt all her stuff and she is now paying them back and framing Belladonna.**

2 hours later Mike had disconnected the house phone after the 47th phone call about free puppies. The rest of us had been getting (except Belladonna and Jody, only because Jody hasn't got a phone) spam messages. No less than 4 men and 1 woman had turned up asking about prostitution services. Gina hadn't managed to get the hair dye out of anyone's hair. The post had started being opened and it was all spam and Jemima took it to her bedroom and labelled it as evidence.

"I bet it was Belladonna," Johnny said, "she was on the office computer for hours and hours last night. I bet she subscribed us to all those things."

"You think she would do that?" I asked, faking surprise.

"Yeah, she has been really moody recently," Elektra said, her and Johnny are back together, despite their temporary break up (due to the magazine). Then suddenly her phone rang, "for the last time I am not Justin fucking Beiber," she screamed down the phone.

"I'm sorry?" I asked, supposedly confused.

"Some one, presumably Belladonna, has put my number online and claimed that it is Justin Bieber's," she told me, then her phone rang again and she ripped the battery out and put it on the side for safe keeping.

I then left them and went upstairs and walked straight into Jemima carrying the hair dye boxes in a plastic bags.

"Is that the hair dye?" I asked,

"yes, I found it in Belladonna's room," she told me,

"oh my god," I said, "what are you going to do?"

"I am going to wait to see what her next move is," she told me.

That's when the stripper turned up, "hello," the girl said,

"who are you?" Mike asked,

"I am the stripper that is here for Jemima," she replied,

"sorry, Jemima's 13," he said, closing the door.

"Should I make a sign for the door?" I asked,

"go on," he said.

I then went up to my room and planned my next attack, in my head, so no one had any evidence. Then there was a knock at the door. Jemima, walked in.

"Immy I am investigating Belladonna's room, would you like to help?" she asked,

"ok, why not," I said, quickly picking up the fake evidence and hiding it.

I walked into the room and I started searching under her bed and quickly pulled out my fake evidence and pretended to find it. I stood up and I moved into the light so I could "read" it,

"oh my god," I said,

"what is it?" Jemima asked, snatching the sheets. "There is no evidence that these posters were created by Belladonna," she said,

"but..." I said, "look at the bottom of the screen on... this one," I said, flicking through to show here a poster.

"Belladonna's email account is a tab," she said,

"wow, you are observant," then she realised something, "Immy we aren't wearing the plastic gloves?"

"I'm sorry?" I asked, genuinely confused by this comment.

"Our finger prints will be on the sheets so we can't use DNA tests on this evidence," she told me,

"oh no," I said and we put on plastic gloves. Then she found something that I hadn't planted.

"What is it?" I asked,

"it's all our phone numbers and Mike's credit card number and pin," she stated,

"how did she get Mike's number and pin?" I asked, even though I know it's because Mike never covers up when paying with his card.

"This is very strong evidence," Jemima stated, placing it in a plastic bag and then we went back to her room.

Her room was like a proper investigation room, she had pictures of everyone in the house; Elektra, Rick, Johnny, Tee, Belladonna, Jody, Mo, Daniel, Floss, Eric, Ernie, Kitty, Me, Mike and Gina, on a board. She isn't on the board because she knows she didn't do it. Each picture leads to information about our background. I went to read mine.

_Full name; Imitari Effingo Odissey _

_DOB; 23/11/97_

_Background; Cloned from her older sister Verus, former prostitute and kissogram. Is likely to have been on drugs._

"I don't remember taking drugs," I said,

"well a lot of people don't," she said, oh my god maybe I did take drugs. That might actually explain a lot.

Another string lead my to a different part of the room,

_Immy is likely to have done it because a lot of the house hate her for kissing Rick. When she arrived (for the second time) she didn't get on well with Belladonna East because her brother Mark East (see file 26, drawer 3 in filing system 19 for more details on Mark East) raped Immy and used her as a prostitute and got her pregnant, (see file 46, drawer 2 in filing system 25 for more details)._

I looked around the room to see all round the edge there were lots and lots of filing cabinets. I walked up to them. I walked up to the key on the wall.

_Cabinet 1-3 Social workers at Elmtree house_

_Cabinet 4-12 Past Residents At Elmtree house_

_Cabinet 13 "Elektra" Mandy Perkins _

_Cabinet 14 Johnny Taylor_

_Cabinet 15 "Tee" Theresa Taylor_

_Cabinet 16 Rick Barber_

_Cabinet 17 Jody Jackson_

_Cabinet 18 Mo Michaels _

_Cabinet 19 Belladonna East_

_Cabinet 20 Floss Guppy_

_Cabinet 21 Eric Sterling_

_Cabinet 22 Ernie Sterling_

_Cabinet 23 Kitty Barilo _

_Cabinet 24 Daniel Ward_

_Cabinet 25 "Immy" Imitari Odissey _

I got bored by this point, "do you have all the information about everyone in these cabinets?" I asked, Jemima nodded, "cool," I told her, walking out.

I returned to my room and started the poster for the door. I wrote the following on it;

"This house is not a prostitute house, strippers and whores are not welcome. Junk mail or excessive post or pizza deliveries between the hours of 11PM-6AM not allowed and for your information we are not whores."

I copied this out several times and put it on the walls surrounding the home and finally put it on the door just in time to see the minibus pull up. Everyone got off and came to read my poster.

"Well go away Immy," Belladonna said, "it says whores aren't allowed." I smiled at her and walked away, she thought she had won but in reality she was loosing a battle she had no clue about.

**Sorry for slow updates I am trying my hardest, please bare with me and I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to tell me what you think in the comments. hint. hint.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola people welcome to Chapter 18, all these lovely reviews have inspired me to write on.**

**Thank you Cheetahroselily for reviewing**

**Thank you TBRDG fan for reviewing**

**Thank you Sunfall for reviewing**

**Thank you Cookie05 for reviewing**

**Thank you Asdfghjkl for reviewing**

**Thank you xxJustBeingMexx for adding this story to favourites**

**Thank you all so much for being awesome.**

**I have to agree that Jemima's filing system is slightly creepy, but when it comes to Jemima just imagine a more stalkerish female Gus. **

**Just some information, unlike A Fresh Start this fic will have a happyish ending but don't worry I still have quite a way to go before I have finished.**

I walked into the kitchen to see Belladonna serving up dinner, every since she had started GCSE food tech she had been cooking tea once a week, I got the cutlery out and started laying the table. "Immy, if you touch the pink plate, I will kill you. That is my food," she threatened, I turned to see that the pink plate had more food on it than anyone else's.

"Ok," I said, turning away, she left the room. Quickly I pulled out the crushed tablets, the type people with bulimia use to help them through up, I quickly stirred it into the food because Belladonna had only served up one portion. I then turned back to the table, just in time, because that is when Belladonna came back in.

5 minutes later we all sat down to eat, within a few minutes Daniel was sick, everyone stared at him when suddenly Johnny jumped off and made a dash for the toilet. Within the next 5 minutes all of us, except Belladonna had been sick.

"Belladonna East what did you put in this?" I asked, sipping the water to get the foul taste out of my mouth. Everyone turned to stare at her, Jemima quickly pulled out her notebook and jotted some notes down.

"Ok," Jemima said, putting her notebook away, "I want sick samples from everyone," as she said this I slipped the tablet pack into the back pocket of Belladonna's jeans.

Half an hour later I went down to Jemima's room with my bag of vomit for her as evidence. I knocked on the door, "come in," she called, I walked in, she quickly took the sample of me before labelling it and putting it in a box.

"What are you going to do with it?" I asked,

"I am sending it off to science laboratory for analysis," she told me,

"ok," I said, walking off.

Back in my room I suddenly realised me helping Jemima may start to look a bit suspicious, so I decided to take a back seat in the investigation. I had already taken to wearing plastic gloves for every time I created evidence. The medical tablets I had found in Belladonna's room yesterday when searching, I was wearing plastic gloves so my finger prints weren't on the box. I crushed the tablets using Belladonna's herb crusher wearing gloves, so all the fingerprints would point to Belladonna.

At this point I decided to stop faking things and just let justice take it's course, but then something wonderful happened. Belladonna really started setting up traps. But the thing is she was never very imaginative.

I was sitting in Jemima's room reading a book on politics when it happened, "Immy," Gina shouted, we all ran to the main landing to see graffiti on the wall, "Immy woz here," it had been spray painted on and it was still wet.

"Immy, what have you got to say?" Mike asked,

"it wasn't Immy, this paint is still fresh and Immy has been with me for the last 2 hours 57 minutes and 25 seconds exactly," Jemima recited, I looked around everyone was here but Belladonna. Suddenly she ran downstairs clutching spray paint,

"look what I just found in Immy's room," she cried, Jemima quickly pulled on gloves and snatched the "evidence" of Belladonna. Wow Belladonna had just done me a massive favour.

"Actually can everything give me their phone," Jemima said and everyone other than Belladonna willingly handed over their phone. In the end Jemima just snatched it. Jemima stalked off to her room with all our phones.

I left it at that but I was slightly scared about what Belladonna might have done during the night so I set up security cameras in my room. I am so glad I did.

When I woke in the morning, I sat up by my head felt lighter. A lot lighter. I turned to see all my disgusting green grey hair on the pillow. I screamed, people came running. Jemima was the first in and immediately saw my security camera, grabbed it, and hid it. Then Mike ran in, "someone cut off all my hair," I screamed. Jemima gathered some of my hair as evidence and left the room. When I went downstairs many people were sympathetic, except Belladonna who didn't say anything and just grinned at her cornflakes. Jemima also noticed Belladonna's smirking and noted it down,

"Jemima can I have my phone back?" Belladonna asked, "anyway why did you need my phone?"

"it is because lots of people have been getting spam texts and I'm doing an experiment, and you can't have your phone back," Jemima told her sternly. Belladonna glared at her and stalked off. But before she left the room she turned and watched me, I knew she wanted me to walk over the fridge and open the door so the orange juice would fall on me. So I walked over to the fridge, and looked at it.

"Why is the orange juice up there?" I asked, Jemima quickly wrote down a note and snatched the carton up as evidence.

"What's up with Jemima?" Daniel asked, Belladonna stormed out,

"she's trying to work out what is going on," Kitty told him,

"wow," Daniel replied, looking excited. I got up and walked off to the Office.

"Hey babes, can I help you with something?" Gina asked,

"well I was wondering if I could put up a security camera in this room, for... well... security," I said,

"ok, go ahead," Gina told me, I grinned and set the camera up.

Half an hour later the door bell rang, Mike opened the door to find Policemen, "does Imitari Odissey live here?" he asked,

"yes," Mike said warily.

"We are arresting her on suspicion of drug handling," the Policeman said,

"blimey," I said,

"anything you say now can be used as evidence in court," he said,

"right ho, being arrested. This takes me back to well, when I accidentally pushed Mo down the stairs and got accused of assault. I mean it was never my fault I was psychologically disturbed," I told him, the Policeman looked at me warily. I then turned to everyone else and hugged Jemima, and whispered in her ear,

"the office," she pulled away and nodded minutely. I grinned and was escorted out by the Policemen.

**So Immy has been arrested, I wonder who is to blame? Tell me in reviews, Immy likes reviews. So do I and if you have a story online that you think I might enjoy reading (i.e. Dumping Ground/TBR, Doctor Who, Harry Potter, Hunger Games) please tell me in the comments. Thank you, love you all.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Welcome to chapter 19**

**Thank you Stars-In-The-Eyes for reviewing**

**Thank you Guest for reviewing**

**Thank you Cookie05 for reviewing**

**Thank you asdfghjkl for reviewing**

**Thank you Cheetahroselily for reviewing**

**This chapter will be from the Chief Inspector's (i.e. Jemima's) point of view and an old character will be returning and they will LOVE. Well potential love anyway.**

The Police came to arrest Immy, she quickly hugged me and whispered in my ear, "the office," and the she pulled away and went with the Policemen, while other ones came in to search her room. I sprinted off to the office and burst in, Immy had told me that there was quite evidently evidence in this room.

"Babes what is going on?" Gina asked,

"Immy has been arrested," I told her, "has Immy been in here recently?"

"yeah she was putting up the security camera," Gina said pointing to a video camera, "wait, did you say arrested?"

"yes, she was arrested on suspicion of drug handling," I told her grabbing the camera and I left before Gina asked anything else.

I ran off to my room and opened my door, since the events started I had taken to locking my door. I unlocked it and entered, I closed the door behind me and locked it using a lock similar to ones on bathroom doors. I plugged the video camera into my computer, which was Mike's old one and I'm not meant to tell anyone I have it, just in case they get jealous. I accessed the videos and fast forwarded various videos of... I'm not sure. I pressed the play button.

I watched Immy swinging on a swing, going higher and higher and higher, before leaping off. I paused in mid jump. I noticed the date – June 2003. Immy would have been 5, I noticed she was wearing badly fitting clothes but she was smiling, she was enjoying herself.

In the next video her and another girl, quite obviously Verus dancing. I sat there watching Immy's childhood. While making notes, and learning quite a lot about her. I saw the change in one video, in 2009 – when Immy was 11. Immy seemed more... sad and much more distant, Verus stopped appearing in videos and Immy was always alone. Then one day she is with a girl with blonde hair – Shay, Harry's mum. I guess Shay made Immy happier as a person. I watched the videos play, then one day she was at Burnywood. I shivered, Dennis scared me, I had only stayed there a few weeks, but it was a few weeks too many.

In the video Immy returned to her home before being caught by the Police and being brought here, before being taken to a place which could cater for her PTSD, then returning and her madness at Belladonna and Rick. Then before I know it the camera is in the office, I then fast forward and I see Gina leave and then Belladonna comes in. I play it.

Belladonna walked up to the filing cabinet and pulls out a file, Immy's file. She reads it before putting it back then she walked over to the phone and dialled 999.

"I want to talk to the Police," she said, "hello I have reason to believe a girl named Imitari Odissey handling drugs. Ok. How old is she? She's 16, yeah. Her address, yeah Elmtree House. Yes the children's home, ok thank you," Belladonna said, hanging up.

I paused the video, so it was Belladonna who had rung the Police. I noted this down, this was major information. Belladonna had already tried to frame Immy for graffiti and had cut off all of Immy's hair and also she had gotten no spam messages or letters. She had tried to get orange juice to pour over Immy and she was the only one who hadn't been sick earlier, and it was her cooking. But I didn't want to make any assumptions too early, I guess it was a miracle about what happened next.

I then heard the doorbell ring so I ran to front door, Mike had beaten me to it and opened the door to find a woman and a boy...woah. "Gus," Mike exclaimed,

"hello Mike, Gus wanted to drop in to see hello as we were just passing," the woman said,

"hello," I said,

"hello I am Gus Carmichael," the boy said, I looked him up and down, he was around my age and he was rather cute.

"Hello I am Jemima Ditectif," I said, pushing my dark brown hair over my shoulder, then I suddenly realised something and I pulled out my notebook and looked over at Gus, to see he had done the same thing. We met each other's eyes,

"so where are you going?" I asked,

"I'm a scientist," his Mum(?) said, "we are going to the laboratory to analyse some substances,"

"could I come?" I asked,

"sure, if that's ok with Mike," she said,

"that's fine," Mike said,

"thanks," I said and I ran to my bedroom and grabbed the sick.

"What where you getting?" Gus asked, as I strapped myself into the car,

"I was getting the sick samples," I told him,

"why?" he replied,

"because we were all sick and I want to know why," I told him. On the drive there we asked each other everything, I found out Gus had been adopted by a couple and had left Elmtree House. I now had his bedroom. After half an hour we reached the science institute.

We had gone in and the scientists had been greeting Gus and his Mum when one spotted me, "so Gus who's your girlfriend?" he asked jokingly.

"I'm Jemima Ditectif," I told them,

"are you Welsh?" one woman asked,

"I believe I am about half Welsh," I informed her,

"so what can we do for you Jemima," another scientist asked,

"I was wondering if you could analyse some sick for me?"

Half an hour later we got the results back, "the results show that this vomit was caused by tablets that are used to make be sick,"

"like ones people bulimia use?" I asked,

"exactly," he told me,

"why do you want to know?" the woman who had asked me if I was Welsh asked,

"well at my children's home a lot of strange things have been occurring and we were all sick after eating tea apart from the cook," I told them,

"so you are detective," the woman stated,

"what do you mean?" I asked.

"Your surname means Detective in Welsh," she told me,

"ok," I said,

"so would you like the sick back?" the man asked,

"no it's fine, I am not that desperate to keep the sick," I told him.

On the way back in the car I talked to Gus continuously, "do you have a phone?" he asked after a few minutes,

"yeah," I told him,

"he's asking for your phone number," his Mum told me, I recited my phone number and he wrote it down. I couldn't help but smile, he was really really sweet.

When I was dropped off I was met by Immy, "I am not a druggy," she told me, when I walked in.

"I figured, I watched the video," I said,

"who did?" she asked, intrigued.

"Can't say," I told her,

"why not?"

"for protection of the criminal," I told her and I walked off smugly. I then looked at my notebook, I now had to sort out the washing.

I walked into the utility room and pulled out the washing basket, I sorted the stuff in dark, lights and whites. I was just about to put the darks into the washing machine when I saw Belladonna's jeans, I stopped. I pulled the jeans out again and in the pocket was a box. I pulled it out, now this is what I call evidence.

It was a empty box of tablets, but the type of tablets used to make people be sick. I remembered the man at the lab mentioning this brand. I looked it up and down, this was solid evidence.

**So that's the chapter, there will be potential Gus/Jemima. **

**Tell me what you think, if you liked it, what do you think of Jemima and Gus, what shampoo do you use. Tell me anything, I really like reviews.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Welcome to Chapter 20**

**Thank you Cheetahroselily for reviewing**

**Thank you Cookie05 for reviewing**

**Thank you Sunfall for reviewing **

**Thank you MusicLovinWriter for following me, reviewing on this chapter and adding this story to favourites. **

**Just for your information they is no reason I wanted to know what shampoo you used, I have to admit I was joking but hey, I don't care. **

**Ok I was thinking we need a new character for this so I will be asking you the readers. More information at the end. So back to Immy. PS sorry for bad German I used a translator. **

I sat in the back of the Police Car and made appropriate comments throughout the journey, "did you know I once nearly paralysed a boy in my care home?" I asked them,

"no," a younger (obviously a trainee) said,

"also I have PTSD," I told them,

"what's that?" he asked again, the real policeman sighed.

"Policeman trainee shooting disorder," I told him, "I shoot, trainee Policemen for FUN," I shouted in a really creepy voice.

"Um... sir, shouldn't she be under armed guard?" he asked,

"it stands for Post Traumatic Stress Disorder," the proper Policeman told him.

"Ich mag Essen Plazenta und ich möchte Ihre Kinder haben, weil ich eine Prostituierte sein verwendet, und ich bin jetzt nur ein Leopardenmuster Hure. Ich glaube, Sie haben das Potenzial für gut alles," I said in a very deep creepy German accent. He stopped,

"what do you mean you like eating placenta, want to have my children and what do you mean you used to be a prostitute? But now you are a... leopard print whore? And you think I have potential for... well... everything," he said, terrified.

"Don't worry, she's just messing with you,"

"no, I really did used to be a prostitute and I am now. Apparently. A leopard print whore," I told them.

I was then silent for the rest of the journey and I honestly think that creeped them out. I then sat silently in the waiting area before I was taken away for a drugs test.

"Drugs tests, wow, that does take me back," I told them,

"how old did you say you are again?" a woman asked,

"16," I told them,

"Immy I am going to ask you questions and I want you to answer them as truthfully as you can. Immy have you ever smoked?"

"Once or twice, just for a dare. Didn't like it so never did it again," I told them,

"have you ever been drunk,"

"hell yeah," I told them,

"how drunk?"

"I think I passed out, but that only happened once," I told them,

"you've only been drunk once?"

"no, loads of times," I told them.

"Have you ever done drugs?"

"Not sure, I can't remember it but I have definitely not in the last... 2 years maybe 3, not quite sure though," I said.

"Have you ever handled drugs,"

"as I said not that I remember, but I have never been a pusher," I told them.

"Do you have a criminal record?"

"Look mate, go into your databases search Imitari Effingo Odissey and everything is there,"

"so have you been arrested before,"

"just look,"

"are you a virgin?"

"none of your business,"

"that means no then, what age were you?"

"11," I whispered,

"how old?" she repeated.

"I was 11 years old, I was raped. I was used as a prostitute for quite a while and I got pregnant. Told the Father he gave me a miscarriage by attacking me. Now he is in prison," I told them.

"Ok, that's enough for now," she said, seeing I was getting quite cross. Then a woman approached me with a needle,

"we need to take some blood," she told me, I then freaked out.

"Please no, don't take my blood. Please, please, please no," I begged,

"Dr Simeon, according to her record she has a fear of needles" a woman said, I was almost hysterical by this point.

I remembered my first blood test, it hurt but then the results told them everything. It was back when my Uncle still lived with us, he was a scientist too, he was a Doctor. He had had to stop the other Doctor's from saying anything so he had brutally murdered them and some how managed to pass all the deaths of as an accident then he came home.

"_Imitari Odissey," he yelled, "get here now you little bitch," I approached him, terrified. I was only 5. "You nearly got us caught didn't you," he said,_

"_yes," I whispered, tears streaming down my face,_

"_you should have been more careful," he shouted,_

"_I'm sorry," I cried,_

"_oh you will be," he said and he slapped me across the face. I didn't make a sound. My hand just went up to my stinging cheek, "and you think that hurts," I didn't reply. "I said do you think it hurts?" he shouted in my face,_

"_yes Uncle," I replied meekly,_

"_well the pain is only going to get worse," he said and he threw me against the wall and started kicking me, I don't remember much more. All I learnt, was to be careful and avoid blood tests or needles._

"Immy, I promise it won't hurt," the nurse chided,

"Dr Simeon, she was attacked after she had a blood test," she told the nurse.

"Who by?"

"her Uncle and he murdered lots of Doctors so people wouldn't see the results of the test,"

"why were the test results any different?"

"Immy can I tell her?" the Policewoman asked me,

"go ahead as long as she promises not to tell,"

"Immy, it is in my contract, we never tell anyone what happens," the nurse told me.

"Basically Immy is a cloned human," the Policewoman told her.

"Clone of who?"

"my older sister, Verus. She's 16 too," I told them.

"Right, ok. I see why he didn't want people to find out, but Immy we promise we won't hurt you,"

"I don't want you to do it," I said childishly,

"we can get someone else," she said,

"no..." I said, unsure how to explain.

"If you want you could do it yourself, you would have to be very careful and we would have to supervise,"

"Dr Simeon, this isn't allowed,"

"shut up Officer, it's up to Immy,"

"yes please," I said.

After this Dr Simeon showed me how to do it and I managed to do it to myself, she then showed me how they analysed the blood and disposed of it.

"Well it's a relief to know that you are clean of drugs Immy," the Doctor said, I grinned,

"and our results show that you aren't handling them, so you are free to go home,"

"thanks," I told them and I walked off and I was met by Mike.

"Time to go home," he said and I nodded.

**Ok please review, I love reviews. Reviews make me write faster. So anyway new character, if you want to make me a new character please do this and put it in the comments.**

**Name;**

**Age;**

**Gender;**

**Appearance;**

**Family; **

**Friends;**

**Enemies; **

**Past; **

**Likes; **

**Dislikes;**

**Talents and hobbies;**

**What they are bad at;**

**Relationships; **

**Please bare in mind that Tyler is dead and Elektra and Johnny are together.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Welcome to Chapter 21, I can't believe I am here. Ok thank you for everyone's character submissions, they are all so good. If you have character that you want to enter you can still tell me in a review. I guess the deadline is probably next chapter.**

**Thank you Cheetahroselily for reviewing and submitting a character**

**Thank you Asdfghjkl for reviewing and submitting a character**

**Thank you MeAmoureCulpa for reviewing and submitting a character**

**Thank you iRebekah for reviewing and submitting a character**

**Thank you Rebekah for reviewing**

**Thank you Cookie05 for reviewing**

**Thank you Sunfall for reviewing and submitting a character.**

**In this chapter I know I said Jody was in year 6 but she is now in year 7, just for the story.**

It was strange what happened after I came back from the drugs test, Belladonna gave up and Jemima gave up being a detective and everything gradually went back to normal. My hair started to grow back, meaning now I had some brown fluff on the top of my head. Tee was the first one to start speaking to me again, then Elektra started talking to me, then Johnny, then Kitty. So I consequently ended up with 5 friends in the Dumping Ground; Jemima, Tee, Kitty, Johnny and Elektra.

I eventually ended up in school again, I rejoined the school where everyone (apart from the younger ones and Kitty) went. I found myself in quite a lot of classes with Rick but I ignored him and sat with Johnny. My old school friends ignored me, and lots of people tried to hassle me but after I slapped a "hard" kid round the face, I was left alone. I focused in lessons and my old teachers were stunned by my improvement. As time went by I became to A grade student that I hadn't been for 5 years.

I looked to see my head teacher looking at me, "Immy you can come in," he said, ushering me into his office. Mike was there looking pleased.

"Is everything ok?" I asked, "what have I done now?" my head teacher looked stunned.  
"Actually Immy, this meeting is about your excellent improvement," Mike told me.

"Oh right," I said, awkwardly.

"Immy, all the staff have been singing praises about you. Your new attitude and extremely healthy and you should definitely keep it up,"

"I am planning on doing something worthwhile with my life," I told him,

"Immy with grades like this you could do anything, you could become prime minister, solve world hunger, clone the first human," he said, I stiffened.

"Can we not go there please," Mike said,

"why not?" my head teacher asked,

"have you read Immy's file?" Mike asked,

"no,"

"well, I suggest you do," Mike told him.

"Ok, anyway in February Half Term there is going to be a trip for exceptional students up and down the country and we would like to enter you for this amazing opportunity," he told me.

"What do we do?" I asked,

"you get to go to Amsterdam, to the school there..."

"yes, yes, yes. Count me in, I definitely need to see my sister's," I shouted,

"your sister's?"

"Verus and Beta?" he asked, "I never realised you were related,"

"they are my sister's, yes please. I would love to go," I said, and it would also be a good time to look around for my possible scholarship there. That I have been offered.

I was so excited about the trip it was unbelievable and Mike had contacted the government and they had given me funding to go. "It is going to be awesome," I shouted, bouncing on my bed. Elektra turned over to glare at me.

"Immy, sit down, shut up. It's 2 in the fricking morning," she moaned,

"sorry," I said, jumping off the bed. I quickly grabbed my phone, before rushing off to the bathroom.

I quickly typed in Verus' number, "Immy... What. The. Hell. It's too early or perhaps too late," she groaned,

"I'm coming to Amsterdam," I screamed down the phone,

"what?" she asked,

"school trip, going to your school. I am coming to see you," I explained,

"awesome, now good night," she said, putting down the phone.

Everyone was less cheery as I came downstairs the next day, "hola," I shouted, and everyone turned to stare at me, looking unhappy. "What's going on?" I asked,

"lots of us are moving to a new home," Mo said,

"who is?" I asked,

"basically new government regulations say that care homes will be sorted in school groups, so there will be care homes for children under 7, Junior care home, for people in school years 3-6 and secondary care homes for 11-18. This is going to become a secondary care home," Jemima told me.

"So 5 of them are going," Elektra told me.

"Who?" I asked,

"Mo, Daniel, Floss, Eric and Ernie," Johnny told me.

"So we will be getting 5 new people?" I asked,

"possibly, but we are probably not going to get that many people," Mike told me.

Over the next week Eric and Ernie left, fortunately they had been fostered and they were still under 10, so there was still a chance that it would work out. I hoped it would. Floss was the next to move out, then it was Daniel. A boy who I had never really known, due to my boarding school and the Belladonna issue. Then finally Mo left, Mo like the Mo who stopped the flashbacks. He stopped me from getting a criminal record and fought for me, despite the fact I broke his arm. It hurt having to let Mo go.

His social worker's car sat on the door way, everyone was hugging him, except Belladonna who was sitting in her room sulking. Then he got to me, "I'm going to miss you Immy," he said,

"I'm going miss you too," I told him, I puller him close and hugged him tight.

"Love you Immy," he whispered,

"Love you too," I told him and then he pulled away and kissed me on my cheek before getting into the car, which pulled away and drove off. I just stood there in shock, I had just lost Mo. I had loved him, not in that way, eww. He was like my brother and he made up for my real one not being there. I heard everyone go inside,

"he was like your brother, wasn't he," Tee said,

"yeah," I replied sadly,

"I'm going to miss him," she told me,

"me too Tee, me too."

**Ok the new characters will probably come in next chapter but before you go please and leave me a comment or character but before you go.**

**I NEED TO KNOW SOMETHING.**

**IF YOU HAVE SUBMITTED A CHARACTER OR ARE GOING TO**

**I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU HAPPY TO LET THEM HAVE A HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP (I AM TALKING ABOUT THE GIRLS HERE) **

**THANK YOU**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Thank you Cookie05 for reviewing**

**Thank you Sunfall for reviewing**

**Thank you Cheetahroselily for reviewing**

**Thank you iRebekah for reviewing**

**Thank you NeveB for reviewing (I very nearly didn't put your character in because I was writing the chapter when you reviewed but I did and I had to make some stuff up so I hope it's ok)**

**Thank you Electric Sunfall for following me and adding me to favourites (presumably you are Sunfall, it would be a bit of a coincidence if you weren't)**

**Thank you to everyone who submitted a character, Sunfall I thought your characters were awesome but honestly didn't think I could fit them in well enough in this story. So I am planning on using them in a story called Born To Run (still tbr/dg) hopefully this ok with you.**

**Also to Cheetahroselily could you please include some more information about Allie please, because I don't feel I have enough information about her or you could give me a new character, if you wanted.**

**I am still open to new characters preferably a boy, because I am getting quite a lot of new girls in this story but no new boys.**

**Btw iRebekah can you tell me who Cherry ships in Doctor Who.**

**There will be 4 new characters introduced in this chapter; **

**Elise (Ellie) Mayflower (created by Asdfghjkl)**

**Cheryl (Cherry) Wallis (created by iRebekah)**

**Selena Dee (created by NeveB)**

It was quiet in the Dumping Ground now the younger ones had left, it was mainly just teenagers in the house now. We were also quiet because according to Jemima Mike had been on the phone to some social workers, apparently we had new people coming. Quite a few new people. I looked around the table, round it sat Elektra, Johnny, Rick, Tee, Belladonna, Jemima, Kitty, Jody and then there was me obviously. The girls quite easily outnumbered the boys, it was quite funny actually.

Then Mike walked in, "ok, I know this is a bit last minute, but you know how everything is messed up at the moment, due to government," he said, "but we are getting 4 new people today, 3 girls and a boy."

"Awesome," I heard Jody shout, Jemima started scribbling away in her notebook.

"This is going to be quite annoying for you, possibly, but we need to change the sleeping arrangements and because I feel some people would appreciate their own room," Mike said.

"So who is with who?" I asked.

"Basically Elektra will be getting her own room,"  
"yes," Elektra cried, "no offence Immy," she quickly added and may I just point out that everyone's hair was back to normal colour wise because they had managed to get the hair dye out.

"Belladonna and Jemima, will still have their own room, and Elise, one of the new girls with have her own room" Mike said, Belladonna looked relieved.

"Now Johnny and Rick,"

"I am not sharing," Johnny shouted,

"ok, then so Tee and Kitty, you will have to share instead, so Rick and Johnny can have separate rooms," Mike said,

"that's fine by me," Tee told him.

"Ok the new boy will have his own room because he is only 11," Mike said, "so Immy, you will be sharing with one of the new girls, I believe she is called Cheryl and the other new girl, Selena Dee will share with Jody."

I quickly chose my old room which I shared with Elektra, "see ya Mandy Tennant," I said, as Elektra packed up her stuff.

"I'm only moving to the room next door, Immy Smith,"

"Immy Barrowman," I corrected her,

"what! John Barrowman?!" she cried,

"ok fine, Immy Coleman,"

"what happened to Matt Smith or are you now in love with Jenna Louise Coleman,"

"both," I told her,

"strange child," she said, I grinned at her psychotically.

Once she had left I pulled out my other Doctor Who posters and started putting them up. Then I settled down and started on my homework, after a few hours. I heard the doorbell ring, I put down my book and sprinted downstairs. Mike opened the door, their stood a girl and her social worker they came in. "So you must be Cheryl Wallis," Mike said,

"please call me Cherry," the girl said, I charged down the stairs. Her red hair was scraped into a side fringe, it made me wish I had long hair.

"Nice hair," I called down to her, she looked up at me, I grinned at her. My hair had reached the stage where it looked like it was actually deliberate. The hairdresser had managed to style it into a fairly nice pixie cut, so I was saved. I'm so glad she didn't manage to shave my head.

"Thanks," she said,

"Cherry this Immy, you will be sharing a room," Mike told her, I jumped over the banister onto the sofa. Where I managed to get a good look at her. She was wearing black jeans, a Green Day 21st Century Break Down t-shirt, she had a black hoodie tied round her waist and she was wearing high top trainers.

"I like Green Day," I told her, she nodded unsurely.

"Can I see my room?" she asked,

"yes, come with me," I said and I picked up one of her suitcases and led her upstairs. She walked into the room,

"Doctor Who," she cried, grinning at my posters.

"Yep I love Doctor Who and so does Mandy Tennant," I told her, Elektra walked into the room.

"Another Doctor Who fan, awesome, hi I'm Elektra," she said to Cherry,

"Cherry and who's Mandy Tennant?" she asked,

"that's me, because I love the 10th Doctor," Elektra told her.

"Just don't tell Johnny that, he'll get jealous," I informed Cherry.

"Yeah, Johnny's my boyfriend, he lives here too," Elektra said walking out. Cherry quietly started unpacking her stuff,

"would you like any help?" I asked her, she was silent.

"Ok, if you need me come and find me," I told her walking off.

"So what's she like?" Jody asked when I entered the living room,

"she seems... nice, she's quite quiet but I'm sure she's just nervous," I told them, Jemima jotted down what I wrote.

"So when are the other girls arriving?" Tee asked,

"Selena Dee and Elise are meant to be arriving about now," Jemima said and as if by magic the door bell rang. We all sprinted off to see them.

We found two girls standing in the hall, their social worker was in the office with Mike. One was smaller with short dark brown hair, she was wearing a denim skirt paired with leggings, she was also wearing a white top and she had a scarf round her neck. "Hey," she said, grinning at me.

"Hi I'm Immy," I told her,

"I'm Selena Dee," she said,

"so you're the girl I'm sharing with," Jody said,

"how old are you?" Selena Dee asked Jody,

"I'm 11 and in year 7, how old are you?"

"I'm 12 and in year 8," she said.

"Do we have to call you Selena Dee, or is it ok to just call you one name?" Jemima asked,

"just call me Selena," she told us, then we turned our attention to the other girl.

"Hello you must be... Elise?" Kitty said,

"yeah but please call me, Ellie," the blonde girl said, I could see in the corner of my eye Johnny and Rick looking her up and down. Elektra slapped her boyfriend, ouch, she could give Alex Kingston a run for her money.

"Shall I show your room?" I asked Ellie,

"ok," she said, I lead her to her room,

"you can paint it if you don't like it," I told Ellie,

"it's fine, I don't mind," she told me.

"Would you like help unpacking?" I asked,

"yes please," she told me, I opened one of her suitcases and started putting her clothes in her wardrobe and in drawers, I folded her clothes neatly and turned to see her staring at me in shock.

"You don't have to put everything away properly," she told me,

"might as well do a good job," I told her, "anyway I've finished all my homework."

"What homework was that?" she asked,

"maths, we are doing algebra at the moment," I told her,

"I hate algebra, it's all hard and confusing,"

"Algebras not that bad," I told her,

"how old are you?" she asked,

"16 in year 11," I told her,

"15, in year 11 too," she said, answering the question I hadn't even asked. I looked her up and down she was wearing short shorts and a cute jumper, looking kind of.. hipster.

"I like your clothes, I couldn't pull them off though," I said,

"why not?"

"the hair, my stupid hair,"

"it suits you, and so do your clothes, I'm not sure how you would describe them, but it suits you," she told me,

"thanks, well I change what I wear all the time. I am currently going through the phase of wearing leather jackets, all the time. As you can see," I told her,

"it looks really good on you. Anyway Mike said that quite a lot of new people were arriving today, how many?" Ellie asked,

"um... well 3 girls, that's you, Selena and Cherry and a boy who hasn't arrived yet," I told her,

"DINNER!" I heard Gina yell,

"who's that?" Ellie asked,

"oh it's only Gina, the other care worker," I told her.

We walked down to the kitchen and I sat down at the table with Cherry on my right and Ellie on my left. As dinner went by Cherry didn't say a word, while Selena chatted to Jody and Tee and Ellie talked to everyone else. Half way through the door bell rang and Mike got up to answer it.

A few minutes later he walked in with a smaller boy with dark brown hair, the boy looked up, his blue eyes met mine, "Everyone this is..." Mike said,

"Immy," he shouted, oh my god it was him.

"Fortiter," I screamed.

**So Fortiter's back, for anyone who is interested I know certain facts may not add up but lets just say Fortiter is 11, ok. **

**So please send more male characters and please review.**

**Love you all**

**Wall xxx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**I got 90 REVIEWS!**

**THIS MY MOST POPULAR STORY EVER**

**Thank you iRebekah for reviewing (I ship Ramy too and I think Christopher Eccleston was a fantastic Doctor)**

**Thank you ElectricSunfall for reviewing**

**Thank you asdfghjkl for reviewing**

**Thank you Skyfall for reviewing (the name really confused me at the start)**

**Thank you Cookie05 for reviewing**

**Thank you NeveB for reviewing**

**Yes I have changed the summary slightly, I do have a tendency to change it now and again so watch out. **

**Sorry about Doctor Who talk**

**Ok I am still looking for new characters but please male ones. This is a warning I will no longer accept any female characters for this story.**

**I am not putting any characters in this chapter but there will be some next time.**

"Immy," he shouted,

"Fortiter," I screamed, I ran at my little brother and he hugged me.

"Where's Verus and Beta?" he asked,

"um... in Amsterdam," I told him,

"is that near London?" he asked,

"no it's in Holland," I said, grinning, "it's the capital city."

"What are they doing in Holland?" he asked,

"school," I told him,

"they are on a school trip,"

"no, they go to school in Amsterdam," I explained patiently,

"but don't they have to take the plane to school then?"

"they go to boarding school," I told him.

"Oh," he said simply.

After tea I gave Fortiter my phone, Jemima had returned them to us after she had managed to block the spam texts and he called Verus and Beta. After half an hour Fortiter hung up, "oh shit, the phone bill," I cried,

"what?" he asked,

"foreign phone calls, for half an hour, I'm screwed," I told him,

"I'll pay," he said,

"really?" I asked,

"I'll try," he told me.

I then walked off to my room to find Cherry sitting on her bed strumming a guitar, I stood in the door way watching her, then she started singing. I froze, I swear I had never heard a more beautiful sound. I closed the door quietly and sat down listening to the words of a song. It was the story of a girl who just wanted her family together again and she wanted her her Mum and her brother to come down from heaven. When she reached the end of the song, I clapped. She turned, "what are you doing here?" she asked, angrily.

"This is my room too," I told her, calmly, "that was a beautiful song, who sings it?"

"I wrote it," she told me,

"wow, can I hear another song?" I asked, she shook her head. I looked around to see a poster of the 9th Doctor above her bed. She say me looking,

"do you like the 9th Doctor?" she asked,

"he was a fantastic Doctor, I think he is my 2nd favourite Doctor after Matt Smith," I told her.

"Who do you ship?" she asked,

"I ship the Doctor and Jackie," I told her, thinking of the funniest ship possible.

"WHAT?!"

"Just kidding, my OTP is Diver (Doctor and River), though I do like Whoufflé," I told her.

"Whoufflé?"

"The Doctor and Clara, I also ship Jenny and Vastra," I told her,

"I am the lizard lady from the dawn of time and this is my wife," Cherry quoted, "I ship Ramy, that's Amy and Rory,"

"yeah they were cute, but then the Angels Take Manhattan, it was almost as bad as Name Of The Doctor, Goodbye Sweetie," I shouted,

"I know, both were terrible," she told me. Then there was a knock at the door,

"come in," I called, Kitty walked in.

"We are playing truth and dare in the attic, do you want to play?" she asked,

"I guess so,"

"ok," Cherry said quietly.

We walked up to the attic to find everyone in there. We sat down in the circle,

"ok Johnny first, truth or dare," Jemima shouted, she was the official truth or dare leader.

"Truth," he called,

"who is the most beautiful person in this room?" she asked,

"Elektra," he replied automatically.

"Tee, truth or dare?"

"dare,"

"I dare you to sing my heart will go on, on top of the pool table."

After we had gone round everyone Jemima declared it to be the relationship and kissing round.

"Ok Ellie truth or dare,"

"dare,"

"I dare you to kiss the most attractive guy in this room," Jemima told her, Ellie stood up and walked over to Rick and started snogging him. Rick didn't seem to mind very much, Belladonna did and slapped Ellie, Ellie pulled away from Rick and she shouted at Belladonna. Johnny and Elektra had to pull the two of them apart.

"Fortiter, truth or dare,"

"dare,"

"kiss Selena or Jody," she declared, he looked between the two of them,

"do I have to do it in here?" he asked,

"no, you can do it outside," Jemima told him,

"who are you going to kiss?" Selena asked, grinning at him. Jody looked away, her cheeks going red, knowing that the prettier girl always gets chosen. Well nearly always.

"Jody," Fortiter declared, Jody looked surprised and they left the room together and returned a minute later, holding hands.

"Ok Cherry, truth or dare,"

"truth," she said, quietly.

"Ok why are you in care?"

"that has nothing to do with the round and I am not saying," Cherry declared,

"ok, then forfeit. Cherry who would you like to kiss most in this room?" Jemima asked,

"please don't choose a girl, that would be weird," Selena said,

"yeah," Johnny said, agreeing. Cherry got up and ran off. I could see the tears in her eyes. I ran after her.

I found her crying in our room, I went to approach her but then I saw the scars on her stomach and the knife about to make another cut.

"Stop," I cried,

"why?" she asked, tears flowing down her face.

"When you find out, you will probably hate me," she shouted,

"I won't, I promise I won't, Cherry just put down the knife," I begged.

"I'm not important, I am less important than everyone else because I am..." she trailed off.

"Cherry," I said, seriously,

"ok, people up there they hate people like me," she said,

"people like what?"

"they hate gay people," she shouted, dropping the knife. She stood up and looked me in the eye, expecting me to run or shout abuse.

"They don't hate me," I told her,

"what?" she asked,

"I'm bisexual and nobody cares,"

"yeah but you aren't falling in love with one of them," she cried,

"I am not falling in love with anyone up there," I told her, "and neither are you,"

"you are trying to change me," she shouted,

"no, because you don't love anyone in that room, because they aren't in the room any more," I told her. She looked me in the eye,

"you know?" she asked, I nodded,

"and you don't mind?"

"this is how much I mind," I told her, then I leant towards her and placed my lips upon hers. She didn't react for a second, then she kissed me back. After a few seconds I pulled away and hugged her, the taste of the lingering kiss on my lips. She relaxed in my arms,

"please don't hurt yourself again Cherry, you are too beautiful."

**So that chapter is done, please review and give me male characters. Thank you. Hope you enjoyed.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Thank you ElectricSunfall for reviewing**

**Thank you Asdfghjkl for reviewing**

**Thank you iRebekah for reviewing**

**Thank you Cookie05 for reviewing**

**Thank you xbarefootcinderellax following and adding this story and me to favourites.**

**I am so close to 100 reviews, please make my day by reviewing, thank you.**

**I will be using Asdfghjkl's character Finn but he won't be coming in this chapter, but I promise he will be in next and people please sent a few more male characters in.**

"Please don't hurt yourself again Cherry, you are too beautiful," I told her,

"I am not beautiful," she told me,

"who told you that?" I asked her,

"my dad," she told me,

"did he abuse you?" I asked cautiously.

"Not physically but emotionally, yes," she told me.

"I'm in care because my parents broke laws of science, they cloned a human,"

"they cloned a human?"

"yeah, I am a clone of my big sister Verus,"

"that's certainly interesting,"

"yeah, so if you don't mind me asking, why are you in care?" Cherry went to the back of the wardrobe and pulled out a shoe box and walked back to the bed and indicated for me to sit.

She pulled out the first photo and passed it to me. It showed a picture of a perfect family, two happy parents smiling, their daughter, Cherry who was standing next to a boy, who looked about the same age, he had brown hair and blue eyes like her. They were smiling, I looked back at her, her blue eyes that were once filled with happiness, were now filled with sadness and pain. I reached out and put my arm round her and then looked back to the photo. There was one more person, a little boy with brown hair and blue eyes.

"What happened?" I asked, she pulled out the next photo, it showed her Mum in a hospital bed and her Dad sitting by her side, holding her hand. "She was ill?" Cherry nodded,

"she had cancer, when we found out it was too..." I hugged her, as she started crying again. Through the tears she found me the next photo, her and her brothers in black, at the funeral. She wiped away the tears.

"At first Dad just sat around at home, he lost his job but we survived we had enough money to survive. Then he just disappeared one day, I was terrified and so was Jake,"

"who's Jake?"

"Jake was my twin brother," she told me, "but we kept it together and pretended to Jamie, our little brother, that everything was ok. Then Dad turned up – a week later – drunk. That was just the start, he went out the next night and the next and the next. Then one day he came in and Jake shouted at him, because Jamie was upset and Dad punched him. Then as time went by Dad started making comments about me, for example he would say I looked like a whore, I was ugly, I was a useless piece of shit, it was my fault Mum was dead. He kept going on, but never when Jake or Jamie were then. Then one day Jamie walked in and heard what Dad said, and said, "that's mean Daddy," and Dad turned round and slapped Jamie. Jamie screamed, Jake ran in, Dad prepared to hit Jamie again but Jake knocked him into a wall. Then he turned on Jake, I told Jamie to run, Jake told me to run and I did. I called the Police and they told me not to get involved but they arrived too late. Dad had killed Jake, Dad killed my twin brother," she sobbed and I pulled Cherry in and hugged her.

She cried for a few minutes and I held her, "Sshh Sweetie, everything will be ok, you are safe now," I whispered,

"promise?"

"I promise everything will be ok," I told her.

Once she had stopped crying we sat in silence, I squeezed her hand, a ghost of a smile appeared on her face. "Dad got put prison after that and Jamie and I were put in care. But a couple came along and they wanted to adopt a child and the care workers thought it best that we were separated. So Jamie got adopted and I was left there. Then I moved here," she said,

"yeah and everything will be ok now,"

"it's not going to be ok," she told me,

"oh," I said simply,

"it's going to be fantastic," I grinned at her. Then I saw the time,

"right, thing you need to know about this place, lights out in 10 minutes," I told her,

"ok, where's the bathroom?" she asked.

I showed her to the bathroom and then returned to the room, I quickly combed my short hair and pulled on my blue t-shirt and blue plaid pyjama bottoms. I quickly removed my eyeliner and stared in the mirror. I really wanted to look my best for Cherry, then suddenly the door opened and Cherry came in wearing a black top and black pyjama bottoms with cherries on them. "Night," Cherry said and I walked over to her and kissed her, it tasted of mint.

"Nice toothpaste," I told her, she laughed and hugged me, then I went to brush my teeth. On the way back I bumped into Elektra.

"What was up with Cherry?" Elektra asked, "why did she run out?"

"um... she just didn't want to talk about her past," I half lied, Elektra looked at me and I dodged around her and carried on to the bathroom.

When I returned to the bedroom, I found Cherry reading Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows. "Not my daughter you bitch," I quoted, Cherry put her book,

"that's the best bit," she told me,

"I know right," I replied, "can I turn the light out?" I asked, she nodded. I flicked the switch and got into my bed.

"Night," she called,

"night," I replied.

At around 2 in the morning I was awoken by a loud noise, I turned my bed side light on, to see Cherry tossing and turning, "please, please Daddy. It wasn't my fault, I didn't kill Mummy," she cried, I quickly got out of bed and went over to her. I grabbed her flailing hand and kissed it. She calmed down slightly, I pulled her duvet down and climbed into her bed and turned off the light. Then I pulled a distressed, sleeping Cherry closer to me and held her as she sobbed. But after a few minutes she quietened down and I fell asleep.

When I woke up I saw Cherry staring at me, "what are you doing in my bed?" she asked,

"you were having a night mare and I woke up so I got into bed with you and you became quieter," I explained.

"Oh... in my dream Dad was blaming me but then you came in and protected me," she said,

"I will do it more often then," I told her,

"thank you," she said and she leant over to kiss me, but we were in a single bed and we overbalanced and we ended up on the floor. I heard footsteps and Mike burst in,

"what is going on?" he asked,

"I fell out of bed," Cherry told her,

"why are you on top of Immy?"

"well she was falling, grabbed me and some how I ended up underneath. Problem?"

"Well be more careful next time," he said,

"we will be," Cherry told him. He closed the door and walked away,

"Ok," I said, looking up at Cherry,

"what?" she asked and then realised we were in a very compromising position, "oh," she said and she stood up and pulled me up.

"I won't say I didn't enjoy it though," I told her, grinning. She looked at me and shook her head.

"Imitari Odissey, what am I going to do with you?"

"what ever you want," I told her.

**Ok please review, I really want to hit 100 so please review. Love you. And don't forget send me your male characters for the story.**


	25. Chapter 25

**OH MY STARS 100 REVIEWS**

**WHEN I GOT HOME TO 100 REVIEWS I WAS LITERALLY RUNNING ROUND THE HOUSE SCREAMING.**

**Thank you xRonniex for reviewing**

**Thank you NeveB for reviewing**

**Thank you asdfghjkl for reviewing**

**Thank you iRebekah for reviewing**

**Thank you Cookie05 for reviewing**

**Thank you ElectricSunfall for reviewing**

**Message to NeveB, I really want to use your character Harry but I was already planning on Immy going to see other Harry and I don't want to confuse things. So could you possibly change his name, also maybe change the relationship thing because he's 15 and Selena's 12. Thank you, so tell me the changes in a review and I will use him.**

**I will use Finn but not till next chapter.**

I wandered down to breakfast, Fortiter was standing by the toaster and suddenly the toast came up, I quickly grabbed his plate and the toast.

"That's mine Immy," he complained,

"mine now," I said, grabbing a jar of chocolate spread and dumping a load on the toast. As I was eating Mike came in.

"Immy, can you come with me," he said, I followed him to the Office. Gina was on the phone,

"there is no way we can accept two more people, we have a full house, ok the younger boy can share with Fortiter Odissey, but there is no space for the older boy. Yes we do have an attic, we can't put him in attic. What do you mean you are sending someone round to check it out and convert it into a bedroom? Wait when? This afternoon! Ok," Gina said, slamming the phone done, "those..." she said, about to swear.

"So two new boys?" I asked,

"yes," Gina said,

"so Mike what's the problem?" I asked,

"Immy you have a £200 phone bill," he said,

"don't worry, it was Fortiter talking to Beta and Verus, he promised to pay me back," I told him.

"Ok, so when is the person coming round?" Mike asked Gina.

"3'o'clock," Gina replied, I walked away.

Half an hour later we were emptying the attic, pulling out boxes and boxes of stuff. Jemima had immediately grabbed all of Gus' notebooks, I salvaged an old guitar which was in pretty good order. "That was my guitar," Mike said when I came down from the attic clutching it.

"You play the guitar?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes, have you got a problem with that?" he said, taking it of me and trying to play a chord but instead it made an awful twangy noise.

"You are a natural," I told him,

"right, Immy you can have that," he told me,

"really?"

"yeah, I seem to remember your old one was set on fire,"

"thanks Mike," I said, taking away my new treasure.

I returned to the attack, Johnny was grabbing boxes of his and Tee's old stuff. Tee was looking through Tyler's old stuff. Rick had found a box of records and tapes and had immediately claimed them as his own. Belladonna had refused to enter the attic, on health grounds. Kitty had grabbed all the old clothes, undoubtedly for her own textile studies. The rest of us were just taking boxes, planning to sort them out later.

"How are things going?" Mike asked at lunch,

"86% of all the stuff has been removed from the attic," Jemima informed him,

"I was thinking Mike, now all the younger kids have gone, we no longer need the toys in the cupboard," I said,

"that's a fair point," Mike said, "ok Immy, Cherry empty the cupboard and we can donate it to other care homes."

So that it how I ended up in toy cupboard with Cherry, as we sorted through the toys Cherry randomly asked, "do you like kids?"

"yeah, I like kids," I told her, though I was distracted by a toy Giraffe at the time, I put it on the small keep pile.

"Would you ever want kids?" she asked, I suddenly realised where she was going with this, half of me wanted to shout "I'm 16 for fucks sake," in her face but instead I calmly said.

"I was pregnant once,"

"you were pregnant? Did you keep the baby?" she asked, concerned.

"I miscarried, fortunately,"

"how old were you?"

"12," I whispered,

"why were you doing that when you were 12?"

"When I was 11 I got in with the wrong crowd, I met a guy called Mark, he's Belladonna's older brother. He got me drunk and took advantage of me, then he kept doing it to me, then he invited his friends round and he charged them. Basically I was used a prostitute but I made no money, they never used protection and I wasn't on the pill, so I eventually got pregnant but when I told him, he attacked me and I miscarried," I told her.

"Why didn't you say?" she asked,

"first of all I don't like to talk about it and I only met you yesterday,"

"so you don't trust me," she argued,

"no I've hardly had time," I argued back, then suddenly we looked at each other and I stated laughing. "Look at us, only known each other 1 day and we already having a domestic," she laughed,

"we must sound like an old married couple or something," she said, I turned round and she kissed me. I grinned and we carried on sorting through the toys.

"Hello Harper Street Infant Care, I am phoning from Elmtree house. We have a lot of old unwanted toys because we became a secondary care home, so we were wondering if you want them?" I asked,

"yes please, shall we pick them up?"

"yes please, at around 4," I told them and I put the phone down. I nodded at Cherry and she phoned the junior care home, offering them the toys for older kids. They accepted too.

The rest of the day passed in a bit of a blur, the toys were taken away and we were given some spare clothes and few other bits and pieces. The next days the attic was converted into two rooms, but one was just going to be spare. After school for me (Ellie, Selena, Fortiter and Cherry had gotten to stay at home because there isn't much point joining for the last week of the school term) we had helped furnished the room and by the weekend we were ready for the new boys.

**Please review etc, I guess I am still open for one new boy but for relationships please avoid Immy, Cherry, Selena, Jody, Elektra, Belladonna and Jemima, maybe Tee but I think she is still quite hung up over Tyler.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Thank you Cookie05 for reviewing**

**Thank you NeveB for reviewing**

**Thank you xRonniex for reviewing**

**Thank you Zebralover4578 for reviewing and welcome back**

**Thank you xbarefootcinderellax for reviewing**

**Ok I need to explain that I have had to change the ages in this fic again. Elektra is 17 and in year 13**

**Johnny is 17 and in year 13**

**Rick and Immy are 16 and in year 11**

**Kitty is 15 and in year 11**

**Tee is 14 and in year 10**

**This chapter will introduce the new characters; James (NeveB)**

**Finn (Asdfghjkl), Charlie (Stars-In-The-Eyes) and Morgan (xRonniex)**

On Saturday morning (also the first day of the Christmas holidays) Mike came to talk to us.

"Ok I know I previously told you we were receiving two new boys today, that has changed due to last minute placements so instead we are getting four," Mike told us.

"Four!" Cherry exclaimed,

"Cool," Fortiter said, "so by the end of the day we will have 7 boys living here!"

"Goal," Ellie yelled, we were all running round madly, playing football outside. Completely ignoring the fact that it was December. Everyone was playing except Belladonna who was sulking, Rick who had headed off to a friend's house and Cherry, Jemima and Tee who were refereeing.

On my team was Fortiter, Ellie, Selena and me. We were battling Kitty, Elektra, Johnny and Jody. While Selena was pretty useless at football Ellie wasn't, she was responsible for nearly all the goals. I stepped away from the game for a few seconds, my eyes locked onto Tee. I didn't know why she had refused to play. Actually Kitty had refused to let her play. I walked over to her,

"are you ok?" I asked, she jumped, she had obviously been daydreaming. She looked at me and walked away and I knew she wanted me to follow.

She lead me to the car seats and when she sat down she burst into tears, "Tee what is it?" I asked and I sat down and put my arm round her.

"Immy... I need...I need...need to tell...tell you...some...some...something..." she sobbed, I looked her up and down. She looked tired, I could quite easily see the dark circles under her eyes and her hands were placed on her stomach and...

"oh my god," I whispered, she looked up at me terrified. "You're knocked up," I cried. I let this information process for a few more seconds. "You're pregnant." She nodded.

"How far? Whose? When? What? Why? What the hell!" I said,

"nearly 6 months," she said, "it's Tyler's, in July, the night before he left," she told me.

"You are kidding me, well at least you still have a little bit of Tyler with you," I said, she nodded and stroked the skin of her stomach. "You don't look that pregnant," I then said,

"yeah, that's lucky. I guess I am just the type of person who looks like they have just put on a bit of weight," she said.

"So what are you going to do with the baby?" I asked,

"well it's due in March, about a month before my 15th birthday and I will raise it," she told me confidently.

"Have you told anyone?" I asked,

"Kitty," she told me,

"anybody else?" I asked, she shook her head. "Tee we have to tell someone," I told her.

After an hour I managed to persuade her to tell Mike, so we headed back inside, oblivious to the fact that the football match was over. We headed into the Office, I knocked on the door, "come in," Mike called. We walked in, a boy will golden curls and blue eyes looked up at us.

"Hi I'm Immy and this is Tee," I told him,

"I'm Finn, Finn Wayland," he said grinning at us.

"Ok Finn, that is your paper work done," he said, "Immy can you take him into the lounge?" he asked, I nodded and led him from the room. In the lounge everyone was there apart from Fortiter, Elektra, Johnny and Tee, obviously.

"Hi I'm Finn," he said, I looked around and spotted another new boy who was quite small, with blond hair and brown eyes.

"I'm Charlie," he said,

"I'm Immy and I will be back in a minute," I said and I ran back to the Office.

"Tee what is it?" Mike asked, he then saw me, "Immy this a private conversation," he said,

"should I tell him?" I asked Tee, she nodded. "Tee's pregnant," I told him, he dropped his glass of water which smashed on the floor.

"What?" he asked, seriously shocked.

"I'm pregnant, 6 months," she told him,

"6 months!" he exclaimed,

"it's Tyler's," she told him, before he could ask.

"Tee you won't be able to keep the child, it will have to be put in care," he told her,

"I will not let people take my baby from me," Tee shouted, the door flew open. Johnny walked in, he looked angry.

"You're pregnant?" he asked, his face unreadable,

"yes," she squeaked,

"whose is it?"

"Tyler," she said, voice terrified. Johnny raised his arm, he looked like he was about to hit, Tee shrunk back, but then he looked at Tee, then at his arm. Instead of hitting her, he hugged her.

"Don't you hate me?" she asked, when he pulled away.

"You're my sister," he told her, "and you will not take her baby away from her," he said turning on Mike.

"We have to, it's the law," he said,

"when's it due?" he asked her,

"March," I answered.

"Well I'm 18 in the start of March, that makes me legally old enough to look after it," Johnny decided,

"you are too young to adopt," Mike told him, "and they would rather let the baby go to a couple,"

"I wouldn't be adopting it, I would be looking after them until Tee has finished school," Johnny told him, Tee smiled.

"You would still be alone," Mike said,

"no he wouldn't," Elektra said walking in, "I love Tee, she is like my sister and Johnny is my boyfriend and I would look after the baby," she said confidently.

"Elektra you will not drop out of college just to look after someone else's baby," Mike told her.

"No I will not drop out of college, but my college has a nursery. If necessary I will take the baby to the nursery while I complete my A levels and then I will take a gap year, to look after the baby and after the gap year. Tee will be 16 and she can carry on at school and the baby will be old enough to be at a child minders and Tee will be able to get her own flat and she will be able to raise the baby. But if this is too hard on her, Johnny and I will be there to support her and then we will be able to go to university," Elektra told him. Everyone sat there looking stunned.

"Well..." Mike said, "I guess it would be allowed," he was silent for a minute, "ok," he said, "I will need to contact the council but I guess they will probably allow it, but Elektra and Johnny they will have to interview you and CRB checked, but Elektra that may let you down. Your Police record may stop you," he told her,

"well it's worth a go," Elektra said,

"oh..." Johnny suddenly said, "we came down because Fortiter has gotten into a fight with Morgan."

I sprinted up the stairs, I found Fortiter with a black eye and a bloody nose and the boy who must be Morgan doubled over in pain. "What is going on?" Mike cried,

"he attacked me," Fortiter cried, Morgan straightened up, he was abut 6 foot 4 while Fort was only just 5 foot. I looked him in the face,

"well, well, well. Imitari Odissey," he said,

"Morgan Dales," I choked out, he nodded.

"I never thought you would live this long without being killed, disgusting piece of filth," he said, shooting me a look. As he turned I kicked his arse, he spun round and swung a punch at me, I ducked and his fist went into the wall, I punched him in the stomach and I walked off.

"Immy," Mike shouted,

"what? He hurt my brother and insulted me," I told and then i walked away with Fortiter.

"You ok Fort?" I asked my brother,  
"I've been better," he told me honestly.

We returned to the lounge, to find another new boy. He had messy brown hair and green eyes. "Hey," he called over to us,

"hello I'm Immy," I told him,

"I'm James," he replied,

"I'm Fort," my brother told him.

Then Mike walked in with Morgan and Gina. "Ok, can everything listen up," Mike said, we all turned to him. "I was thinking it was best we all introduce everyone, so we will go round and say our name and age." We all exchanged a look.

"I'm Morgan," he told us, "I'm 15,"

"I'm Tee, I'm 14"

"I'm Kitty, I'm 15,"

"I'm Elektra and I am 17,"

"I am Johnny and I'm 17 too"

"I'm Belladonna and I'm 15,"

"My name is Imitari but you can call me Immy and I'm 16," I announced,

"I'm Jody and I'm 11,"

"I'm 15 and my name is Ellie,"

"Selena, 12"

"I'm Fortiter but please call me Fort and I'm 11"

"I'm Cherry, I'm 15"

"I'm Jemima, I'm 13,"

"I'm Charlie and I'm 11,"

"I'm James, I'm 13,"

"I'm Finn, I'm 13 too,"

"I'm Rick and I'm 16," Rick finished.

"Ok, Charlie you will be sharing with Fortiter,"

"Fort," my brother said, correcting him.

"James and Finn, you will be sharing and Morgan, you have your own room," Mike told us.

"Before you all go, I have something I want to tell everyone," Tee said, she looked to me. I nodded.

"I'm pregnant."

**So Tee is pregnant. Has that ever been done before? Please review and I have enough characters at the moment.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Thank you xRonniex for reviewing**

**Thank you Asdfghjkl for reviewing**

**Thank you Zebralover4578 for reviewing**

**Thank you Cookie05 for reviewing**

**Thank you NeveB for reviewing**

**Thank you Cheetahroselily for reviewing**

**Thank you RickBarbersWife for following me**

**Ok message to ElectricSunfall, please can you read the PM I sent you, if you have then please reply. I'm sorry but I was just thinking about it I could use them as guest characters in this if you want...**

**Ok flashbacks will be in italics and you will get some answers for strange behaviour in chapter 14 + 15 and possibly some others.**

"Whoa, what is it with people and getting pregnant?" Jody asked, I turned to her.

"What do you mean?" I asked,

"first everyone is panicking because Belladonna is convinced she's pregnant by Rick, then you turn round and kiss Rick despite it all," she said, I froze.

_"Has Belladonna told you?" Kitty asked, after a few minutes,_

_"about Rick?" I asked, slightly confused,_

_"yeah," I told her, of course I knew that Rick had never really cared about Belladonna,_

_"oh," she said simply._

I looked round, they had all thought I had known.

_"We are so going to win," I told them confidently,_

_"well good luck anyway," Rick said,_

_"thanks," I said, then suddenly, something happened. I don't know why. I just kissed Rick, when I pulled away I saw everyone staring at us._

_"Oh my god Immy," Tee said and she shook her head and walked of with Belladonna. Other people gave me disgusted looks, and Mike gave me a disappointed look. I then ran up to my team._

That's why Belladonna hated me, that's why they all hated me. I had gone after the pregnant girls ex-boyfriend. No wonder everyone was so cross with me.

_Then I looked up to see Elektra, Tee and Kitty entering the room._

_"Hey guys," I said, grinning,_

_"you..." Tee said,_

_"Immy, I thought you were Belladonna's friend," Kitty shouted,_

_"yeah I am, look if she's pissed at me for kissing Rick she told me I could have him," I told them,_

_"when was that?"_

_"after he dumped her," I said._

_"Yes but times have changed Immy, can't you see that?"_

_"Of course I can see that I been expelled from school and in hospital. Again,"_

_"you act like you don't care, actually you are acting like you a pleased for Belladonna's misfortune,"_

_"what misfortune?" I asked, genuinely confused._

_"You are a little leopard print whore, I hope you know that," Kitty spat then they walked off._

That's why they had hated me, I looked up at them. Belladonna glared at me, "why did no one tell me?" I asked,

"what?" Kitty asked, "you said you knew, you said Belladonna had told you,"

"I thought you meant about Rick using her," Rick stared at the ground.

"I lost it," Belladonna mumbled,

"so that's why you have been acting like a sulky bitch recently," I said, she snarled. "What it is true,"

"Immy, apologise to Belladonna," Mike commanded.

"Belladonna East, I am so sorry that you have always hated me, I am sorry that my old best friend gave birth to your nephew, I'm sorry your brother got me pregnant. I am sorry that your brother gave me a miscarriage. I am sorry that you brother is no in prison. I am sorry for calling you a sulky bitch, even though it is true," I said, smiling sweetly.

"I am sorry that you are a leopard print whore," she replied,

"rich coming from you," I shouted, pointing at her leopard print top. Her pale cheeks burned red, I smiled at her sweetly and turned around.

"What. Did you say your name is Belladonna East?" Morgan asked, I turned to look at him.

"Wait Morgan? Like my Morgan? Morgan Dales?!" she exclaimed and she walked forward and hugged him.

"Yay best friends reunite," I said sarcastically everyone turned to stare at me.

I sat in my room strumming the guitar Mike had given me, Cherry entered. "Hi," I said, she grinned at me,

"I never knew you played," she said, pointing at my guitar.

"Mike gave it to me, it used to be his," I told her.

"Mike played the guitar?" she asked incredulously.

"Apparently," I said, she walked over to the corner and picked up her own guitar and joined in with my strumming.

"You're good," she told me,

"you're better," I replied,

"well I suppose I am," she replied, in mock arrogance. I switched to an A minor chord, she stopped then to an F chord, then C, then G.

"I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her Cherry Chapstick," I sang, she looked up and grinned at me.

"From this day onwards I officially rename you Cherry Chapstick," I told her,

"hmm... what should I call you?" she wondered out loud.

"I don't know, preferably not the leopard print whore," I told her,

"Why would I call you... that?" she asked,

"quite a lot of people do," I said,

"why?"

"because as I told you, I used to be a prostitute and a kissogram,"

"you used to be a kissogram? Like Amy Pond?" Cherry asked, looking me up and down. I nodded, "that explains why you are such a good one."

I used this opportunity to lean other and kiss her, I pulled away after a few seconds, "you actually do taste like Cherry Chapstick," I told her, she just laughed and walked over to the wardrobe.

I had only known her a week and I could already see a difference, when we first met she was very quiet, now she was much louder. Not the loudest in the house and definitely not the quietest. She seemed happier as a person, she smiled more and I knew as a fact she had stopped self harming. On the second day she had given me all the stuff she used to self harm and I had disposed off them. I continued to gaze her and she turned and looked at me.

"What are you doing?" she asked,

"admiring the view," I told her, she raised her eyebrows at me and she walked out. I smiled slightly and went back to playing the guitar, then suddenly I heard a scream. Cherry's scream.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Thank you Zebralover4578 for reviewing**

**Thank you xbarafootcinderellax for reviewing**

**Thank you iRebekah for reviewing**

**Thank you NeveB for reviewing**

**Thank you xRonniex for reviewing**

**Thank you Cookie05 for reviewing**

**Electric Sunfall please contact me**

**Some of this chapter will be written in 3rd person, which I am really bad at, but please bear with**

Cherry screamed, Immy dropped her guitar and ran out onto the landing. She looked around, "Cherry," she called, then she looked ahead. Part of the banister railing had gone, Immy stepped forward and looked down. Cherry lay on the floor, people crowding round her. Her limbs were contorted into unnatural shapes. "Cherry," she whispered, she took a step back, her knees buckled and she collapsed onto the ground.

"Immy what's going on?" Ellie asked, as she came out of her room. Immy looked at her through unseeing eyes. Ellie hesitantly walked over to the area of the missing railing. She gasped at the sight below her.

Ellie turned back to her friend, Immy was shaking, her skin paler than usual, she was hyperventilating. Ellie suddenly recognised her symptoms, her Mum was a nurse and she had worked in A and E. Sometimes when her babysitter was unavailable Ellie had gone it work with her Mum and had to watch her deal with patients.

Ellie ran downstairs, "is there an ambulance coming?" she asked,

"yes babes, Cherry will be fine," Gina said, in an attempt to comfort me,

"it's not that, Immy's in shock."

Fortiter ran up to his big sister, he sat down next to her and held her hand as they waited for the ambulance.

When the ambulances arrived they quickly got Cherry aboard and they left with Mike and the in the other one they took Immy, just to check she was ok.

**In the hospital waiting room**

Mike paced up and down the corridor, Immy was being treated for shock but Cherry... Cherry. Well... Cherry. The Doctor walked in, "how's Cherry?" Mike asked, anxiously.

"You may want to sit down..."

**In the hospital canteen**

Immy looked pushed the spaghetti round her plate, she wouldn't have eaten the food even if she was hungry – it looked disgusting, Immy was pretty sure even starving children in Africa would have refused the dish. She turned back to the clock, Mike had said he would have been with her 43 minutes before hand.

**In the waiting room**

Mike put his head in his hands, the Policeman looked down at him sympathetically. "There will be a Police investigation," he told Mike, "for health and safety."

"What about the children?" Mike asked,

"they will have to go to different homes," the Policeman told him,

"but..." Mike said, going to argue.

"Not permanently, just until Elm Tree House has been assessed."

Mike nodded and walked out of the hospital, completely having forgotten about Immy. He caught the bus back to Elmtree house.

**Elmtree House**

"How's Cherry?" nearly everybody asked, when Mike entered,

"go to bed," he ordered, in a tone much more serious than usual. Gina ushered him into the Office.

"Mike, what is it?" she asked, "talk to me man,"

"we are going to be closed down," he said, quietly.

"What?! And what about Cherry and Immy?" she asked,

"Immy," he said, remembering. "I told her to meet me in canteen, I forgot about her," he said honestly. He got up and grabbed his car keys.

"What about Cherry?" Gina asked, Mike turned and told her the bad news. Mike ran out, closing the door. Gina sunk into the chair, stunned.

**In the hospital canteen**

Immy finally abandoned the untouched plate of spaghetti. She was worried about Cherry but that was understandable.

**Immy's point of view**

I dumped the food in the bin, I turned back to the clock. Mike was 2 and a half hours late. I turned, to walk purposefully out. But instead I managed to walk straight into a guy who was behind me. His tray, full of food, fell onto the floor. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry," I apologised, "that's your tea and... it's... on the... the... the floor," I stuttered.

"It's fine, I was going to put it in the bin anyway," the guy told me grinning. As we both straightened up I noticed it was rather attractive.

"So why are you in hospital?" he asked, I froze, "wait sorry I am being nosy," he said. We both stepped away from the bin, because a cleaner was getting quite annoyed.

"No it's fine, my friend," I said, then I realised what I had said and corrected myself, "I meant my girlfriend, had an accident." I half expected him to turn away in disgust but instead he was sympathetic.

"My boyfriend's upstairs," he told me, "he was in a coma but..." I looked up at him, "he woke up a few hours ago," he said, grinning from ear to ear.

"That's brilliant," I told him.

"So how long have you and your girlfriend been together?" he asked,

"only a week, but hey and by the way, I'm Immy," I told him,

"Immy, that's a lovely name, I'm Brayden," he said.

"So how long have you and your boyfriend been together, 6 years, we started going out when we were 16."

"I'm 16 at the moment," I told him,

"so what's your girlfriends name?" he asked,

"Cherry, what's your boyfriend's?"

"he's called Harvey,"

"Harvey and Brayden, it works well together," I told him,

"Cherry and Immy," he said, nodding approvingly. I laughed, forgetting that Cherry was hurt.

Then suddenly Mike ran in.

"Mike where have you been? Is Cherry ok?" I asked,

"is this your Dad?" Brayden asked,

"no I'm Immy's Care Worker, Immy I am so sorry, I completely forgot about you. I only remembered when I got home," he told me.

"What about Cherry? Is she ok?" I asked,

"I'll explain everything at home," he said and he turned and walked away.

"Bye Immy," Brayden said, looking slightly startled.

"Bye Brayden," I shouted and I ran after Mike.

Mike said nothing as he drove me back to Elmtree House, despite my persistent questions. When I got back everyone was sitting in the lounge.

"Now Mike, will you tell me now?" I shouted,

"is Cherry ok?" Ellie asked, I smiled at her.

"Ok I have some bad news," Mike said, "the Police are going to close down Elmtree House," everyone gasped.

"What about Cherry?" I shouted again,

"Cherry..." he said, "Cherry... well... we won't be seeing her... any time soon," he said, everyone stared at him in horror.

"Cherry's in a coma."

**Dun, Dun, Dun. Please review. Cherry likes reviews.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**Thank you NeveB for reviewing**

**Thank you iRebekah for reviewing**

**Thank you Cheetahroselily for reviewing**

**Thank you xbarfootcinderellax for reviewing**

**Thank you Cookie05 for reviewing**

**So previously we found out Cherry is in a coma.**

Everyone was silent, "Cherry," I whispered, suddenly I couldn't take it. I ran, I ran upstairs and threw myself onto my bed. My body shook as I cried, I heard a knock at the door. I didn't reply. I heard the door open.

"Immy, Cherry will be fine," Elektra told me, I turned to her.

"How do you know?" I sobbed, Elektra sighed and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry Immy but I don't," she told me, I sighed. Elektra got the message and left pretty quickly. I lay there, my mind thinking of all the possibilities.

Cherry dead. Cherry in a permanent coma. Cherry dead.

Then the image of her lying – crumpled – on the floor.

At some point I fell asleep, but as I slept I was plagued with nightmares. Not just ones about Cherry, ones that I hadn't had for years. I could almost feel Mark pinning me down, I could almost hear the chink of coins, when whatever guy it was handed the money to Mark, I could almost taste the cheap disgusting alcohol. I woke up, transfixed with fear. Mike ran in, "Immy, are you ok?" he asked,  
"just a nightmare," I told him,

"do you want to talk about it?" he asked me, I shook my head immediately. "Should I go?" he asked, I nodded.

I refused to let myself fall asleep, instead I sat by the window and watched the sun rise. As the sun rose, I cried. I put my hand over my mouth to muffle the noise, the cold metal touched my lips. I removed my hand and examined my ring. I bought it in India, when I was on the Cricket tour. The semi precious jewel was red. Cherry red. I turned to Cherry's bed, it was empty. Maybe she will never sleep in it again. I mentally slapped myself. I stood up and wandered downstairs, I was met by Jemima. "Hi Immy," she said,

"hey," I replied,

"have you packed?" she asked,

"what?"

"Immy, we are being closed down today, we are being taken to elsewhere," Jemima reminded me, I turned round and went back to my room. I folded up all my clothes and put them in my suitcase. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," I said, Mike entered.

"Immy, after you have finished packing can you pack up Cherry's stuff?" Mike asked, I nodded. It felt so wrong to go through all of her stuff: her huge collection of CDs, a few doctor who related items, her memory box, her guitar, her clothes. I packed them all into her suitcase apart from her black hoodie that she had been wearing yesterday. I pulled it to my chest and hugged in, then I sniffed it. It smelt like Cherry. I pulled it on and then went back to Cherry's suitcase and pulled out a bottle of her perfume. I put it in my bag and turned and took both mine and Cherry's bag downstairs.

I wandered aimlessly into the kitchen, grabbed a piece of toast and sat down at the table.

"Are you ok Immy?" Tee asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," I lied, she remained silent, I looked up at her and she gave me a look, telling me that it was obvious I was lying. People wandered in and out of breakfast, all mourning the loss of our home.

Unsurprisingly Mike called us into the lounge for one last house meeting, "ok, I have no idea whether we all be together again," he said, looking devastated, "but I have some news for you."

"What?" Jody shouted,

"first of all, everyone will be with at least one of other person from Elmtree House," he told us, we smiled slightly, "and also even better news. I've had some news about Tee's baby," he said, everyone fell silent.

"What is it?" Tee asked, fearfully.

"The council have been looking at Elektra and Johnny's records and they got interviewed last night," Mike said, "and they are going to be given their own flat and they have permission to care for your baby."

"Yes," Johnny yelled and he hugged Tee, Elektra grinned and everybody started hugging each other.

"So this means that unfortunately Elektra and Johnny won't be coming back, even if we do reopen. But they will only be a few minutes down the road and I'm pretty sure they will be around all the time," Mike told us. "Anyway what you want to know is where you are all going," Mike said, we nodded.

"Ok Elektra and Johnny you have a flat, Tee and Kitty you are going to be staying with foster parents together, Morgan and Belladonna you will be going to Burnywood. James, Charlie, Finn and Selena you will be together in Deepvale Children's home. Rick and Ellie you will be going to Baker Street Children's Home and Immy, Jody, Fort and Jemima you will be in Friedens House," Mike informed us, suddenly the door bell rang and Morgan and Belladonna were taken away.

I hugged everyone as they left, after a few minutes it was just me, Jody, Fort, Jemima, Johnny and Elektra left. Johnny and Elektra were refusing to leave till we had all gone. Gina disappeared with Cherry's suitcase and it was just us and Mike sitting in silence. "What happens if it gets closed permanently?" Jemima asked, intrigued.

"They will probably sell the house and you will stay where you will happily be living," Mike told us.

"I am going to miss you Mike," Fort said,

"me too," Jody said, "you're like my Dad," Mike looked at her and pulled her into a hug.

"I will miss you too," Elektra added, he turned to Elektra.

"When you arrived here, 3 years ago. Did you ever think you would be this?" he asked her,

"be what?" she replied,

"a responsible, clever, mature girl who is going to selflessly care for someone else's child," Mike said, Elektra grinned, Johnny put his arm round her.

"Nope," she told him, leaning into Johnny,

"and Johnny, you haven't really changed," Mike added, Johnny gave him a look.

"You are still the best big brother Tee could ask for and you are still the best at tidying up,"

"well that's a good thing, considering he's going to live with Elektra," I said, Elektra chucked a pillow at my head.

"Immy when I met you, you were so different, you were quiet and blamed yourself for your past. You didn't get on with your family and..." Mike trailed off, he didn't need to say any more. "But now you are smart, you now have very high grades in class, you are happier, more confident and you have made peace with your sisters. Fort you just grew up, and changed slightly but you still love your sisters," Mike said.

"Jemima you have become cleverer and much more of a detective," Mike told her, then the doorbell rang. Mike got up and answered the door.

"Sorry, I'm late," our social worker, Nathalie, who was notoriously late, called to us. We all rolled our eyes, then suddenly I found Johnny pulling me into a hug. I hugged Elektra and then Mike, we all stepped outside Elmtree House. Mike closed the door behind us, Elektra pulled me to one side.

"Immy, Cherry will be fine and when you get back to her, tell her how much you love her," Elektra said, my jaw dropped.

"Elektra, enjoy your new flat... with Johnny," I told her grinning, she laughed,

"oh I will do," she said,

"use protection," I warned her,

"don't we always," she replied,

"Elektra, seriously, eww too much information," I told her,

"don't worry, that was ages ok," she told me,

"wait when we shared a room?" I asked,

"yeah, we pushed the beds together,"

"you had sex in my bed!" I exclaimed, Elektra blushed. "You have got to be kidding me,"

"no," Elektra replied.

"Immy, come on," Nathalie called,

"see you around Professor River Song," Elektra said,

"till the next time, Doctor," I replied, I hugged her one last time. "Goodbye Sweetie," I said and I got into the car, then we drove off and I turned round to see Elektra and Johnny walk off hand in hand.

**A car journey later**

Nathalie lead us up to the path and rang the doorbell, no reply, she rang it again impatiently, still reply and pressed it again. The door was pulled open a young woman with black hair. She looked at all of us,

"Jody," she said, staring at our friend,

"Tracy Beaker," Jody replied.

**Tracy's back. YAY! I love Tracy and this is her in her new care home.**

**Please review and just a question, I personally feel that my writing is getting much worse and more boring is this true?**

**Love you all xxx**


	30. Chapter 30

**Welcome to chapter 30**

**Thank you iRebekah for reviewing**

**Thank you Cookie05 for reviewing**

**Thank xbarefootcinderellax for reviewing**

**Thank you NeveB for reviewing**

**Ok in this chapter I am introducing characters Olly and Georgia (created by ElectricSunfall)**

**and Antonia (created by NeveB) I hope I have done your characters justice. I am happy to accept one or two new characters. **

**Electric Sunfall I decided to introduce Olly and Georgia so they already know who the other is, I hope this is ok. **

**For anyone who is interested I have an obsession of searching for pictures of my characters online, I have links to pictures of Immy, Cherry and Verus on my page. Also I have a poll on my page so please vote about which gender Tee's baby should be or tell me in the comments.**

Jody and Tracy stared at each other, "Hi I'm Immy," I said introducing myself,

"I'm Immy's brother Fort,"

"Jemima Detectif and you are Tracy Beaker," Jemima said, in her usual stalkerish manner, pulling out a notebook.

"Hello Tracy, can we come in?" Nathalie asked, Tracy stepped aside, giving us room to enter.

We walked into the hallway of our new home, it was similar to Elmtree house but not exactly the same. Tinsel and paper chains were hanging everywhere, as I saw this I remembered it was nearly Christmas. "You have some very artistic people living here," I commented, Tracy looked around,

"yes, and very festive people," she told us, that's when a girl ran in, her blue eyes sparkling and blonde hair flew out behind her.

"Hello! I'm Antonia, but please call me Toni. Do you like the decorations? I made them! I would say all by myself but I would be lying and I don't like to lie," she exclaimed, her enthusiasm nearly blew me away. She was one of those very full on type of person, I couldn't help but grin. She grabbed me and Jody's hands and started pulling us away.

"Come on you lot, you have to meet everyone," she called and pulled us into a run.

We were pulled into a lounge where my eyes were brought to a girl and a boy bickering, I walked over to them and swung my arms round their shoulder.

"What's the matter with you two?" I asked,

"he," the ginger girl said, pausing to point at the blonde boy, "has 4 girlfriends,"

"ooh, player," I said, grinning at him.

"Are you new?" the boy asked,

"no shit Sherlock," I replied, the girl laughed.

"Hi I'm Georgia," the ginger girl informed me, "I'm 13,"

"Immy, I'm 16,"

"and I'm Olly," the boy said, sending me a flirtatious look,

"Olly you're a way too young for me," I told him, bending down to his height to look him the eyes and to patronise him. I could see Georgia grinning out of the corner of my eye.

"Yes Olly, you are only 13," Georgia reminded him, I looked at both of them, they both were the same height, they both had sparkling green eyes, they both were scowling at each other but you could see in their eyes that they didn't hate each other as much as they made out.

"Are you twins?" I asked,

"well..." Olly said,

"yeah," Georgia told me,

"unfortunately," Olly added,

"rude," his sister spat. Jemima wandered over to us,

"hello I am Jemima, who are you?" she asked, she took their names and ages, and date of birth (the 14th July 2000, just in case you are interested).

"So why are you in care?" Jemima asked, Olly gave her a look and stormed off, Georgia kind of drifted away.

"What's up with Olly?" a tall guy asked, he was tall and muscular, wow, he was nice. Then I remembered Cherry and looked away.

"Jemima asked why he was in care," I informed him,

"oh, Olly is a bit... touchy about these things, I'm Chris,"

"Immy, how old are you?" I asked,

"I'm 16, in year 12. You?"

"16, year 11," he nodded and looked me up and down,

"taken?" he asked, I blushed furiously,

"yes," I told him, nodding.

"Lucky guy, what's his name?"

"Cherry," I told him,

"but Cherry's a gi... oh. Seriously. Man that sucks," he told me,

"what does?" I asked,

"all the fit girls are lesbians," he said,

"not all the fit ones," I told him,

"not enough in your eyes,"

"you do have a fair point, but I'm not a lesbian," I told him, "I'm bisexual,"

"that's good," he concluded after a moment, it took him a moment because his eyes had paused to stare at my chest.

"My eyes are up," I told him, pointing to my face, he blushed slightly.

"Sorry," he mumbled,

"it's fine, you can look, as long as you don't touch," I told him,

"you are more considerate than most girls," he informed me,

"I suppose I am," I told him humbly.

"Why can't more girls be like you?" he asked,

"what? A lesbian?" I said and his face was priceless. He sighed and walked away, I saw that Georgia was watching me.

"Not many girls can handle Chris that well," she said,

"I take it he's some kind of sex god... and a player," I added, as an after thought.

"My brother idolises him,"

"he shouldn't do, I've met plenty of guys like him. Chris admittedly is one of the better ones, but still... he just shouldn't," I told her,

"tell that to Olly,"

"good idea, I think I'll do that."

**Ok so that's the chapter, please give me new characters. Use the thing below, the ones with the thing next to them are optional.**

**Name;**

**Age;**

**Gender;**

**Appearance;**

**Personality; **

**Family; **

***Friends;**

***Enemies; **

**Past; **

**Likes; **

**Dislikes;**

***Talents and hobbies;**

***What they are bad at;**

***Relationships; **

***Anything else**

**Thank you so much and please review etcetera. I will update as soon as possible and I am sorry I am kind of busy.**

**Also I am really paranoid about my writing. So please tell me how to improve because I feel this is getting boring and if someone gives me a way to improve at least I can help myself. Sorry this is really weird.**

**Anyway thank you for reading and please review.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**Thank you Cookie05 for reviewing**

**Thank you Shaunie for reviewing**

**Thank you Guest for reviewing**

**Thank you NeveB for reviewing**

**Thank you Beano Baby for reviewing**

**Thank you Beano Baby for following my story**

**Ok thank you for all the character submissions, this time no girls just boys because as usual I have a serious lack. Thank you.**

**There will be quite a few new characters in this chapter;**

**Echo Black (created by Beano Baby)**

**Carla (Car) (created by NeveB)**

**Brianna (Bryn) Jade Thorne (created by Guest)**

**Lauren (created by Shaunie) **

**Silas Freeman (created by ME. I.E. WALL WITH A FEZ)**

"Hi Olly," I said slinging my arm round the wannabe sex god, he looked up at me,

"hey Immy," he replied, flashing an award winning smile at me.

"Olly you are far too young for me and I am taken,"

"Shame," he muttered, "so what do you want?" he asked,

"first of all Chris is not a good role model mate," I informed him, "trying to be Chris will not make you cool, ok it might do. But while some girls will want you, they aren't the ones that... they won't stick around. It will just be a quick romance, nothing long proper and you will create a name for yourself. Ok that may seem cool now but when you are serious, when you are older. All the girls will just pass you by, they won't give you a second look because of a few quick romances when you were 13," I told him, and I turned and walked straight out of his room and into a girl with black hair.

"Sorry," I apologised, she turned to look at me. Her eyes made me gasp, they were turquoise.

"It's ok," she replied,

"nice eyes," I told her,

"yeah Carla nice eyes," a really sarcastic voice echoed. I turned to see a girl standing behind me, her black hair was very... scene, she was pale with blue eyes. Her snakebites shone in the light. I walked up to her,

"what's your name?" I asked,

"Echo, Echo Black," she told me, using a very bored tone.

"My name Immy and can you please just leave... Carla is it? Alone, I genuinely like her eyes and how would you like it if someone said," I paused for a second for dramatic effect, before putting on a really sarcastic voice, "yeah Echo nice scars," I said, pointing at the cuts on her arms, obviously self harm. The girl turned and ran, I felt slightly guilty.

"No one has ever spoken to Echo like that before," Carla informed me,

"well she should watch out," I replied,

"do you really like my eyes?" she asked, I nodded, she grinned.

"So Carla how old are you?" I asked,

"14," she replied,

"I'm 16," I told her,

"Echo's 16," she told me, "so Immy, would you like a tour?"

Ten minutes later Fort, Jody, Jemima and I were on the "Gus" tour as everyone called it, thanks to Tracy. "This is Silas' room," Toni told us, and she knocked on the door, as I listened I could hear Blink 182 playing loudly, the door was opened a minute later by a boy with black floppy hair and blue eyes, he was wearing black skinny jeans, biker boots and a black blazer.

"What do you want?" he asked,

"giving the newbies a Gus tour," Carla said pointing at us,

"I'm Silas," he said,

"Immy," I told him, "nice music by the way,"

"you like Blink 182?" he asked, I nodded, "sweet, come in," he said,

"she can't Silas, she is on the tour," Georgia reminded him,

"I guess I will have to join you then," he said, switching his music off.

They led us to the kitchen to find a small girl, about 12ish reading a book, her glasses perched precariously on her nose, "this is Lauren, she's new but not as new as you," the girl jumped and pulled her glasses off. She stood up and faced us,

"hello," she said, we all introduced herself, "Lauren," she told us, "I'm 12," then she brushed her light brown hair back off her face. I froze for a moment, as I realised who she reminded me off.

"Verus," both Fort and I said at the same time.

"I'm sorry what?"  
"Oh it's just our older sister, you look a bit like her," Fort explained, she nodded and returned to her reading.

"So other than you, Olly and Chris, what boys do live here?" I asked Silas,

"there are a few others, they are just out at the moment, one of them won a family ticket to Thorpe Park so they went with Graham," he explained,

"Graham is one of the people who works here," Georgia added,

"so what adults are there?" I asked,

"well there's Tracy, Graham, Luke and the head one, Faye. Faye isn't here because she has gone to see her sister, Graham is at Thorpe Park and Luke is here. Just you haven't met him yet," I nodded, we then came to a black door.

"This is Echo's room," Toni said as she knocked on the door. There was no reply, Toni pushed it open and I looked inside to see Echo singing along to some punk rock music, standing on her bed, playing along with her electric guitar. When she finished the track, Silas clapped, she turned to us, coldly.

"Get out," she screamed, running over and slamming the door in our faces.

"Don't worry, she's not normally this bad," a girl with long copper coloured hair, informed me, her hair was dip dyed from purple to strawberry red.

"Good to know," I said,

"you must be Immy, I heard you having a go at Olly, you were right and it's good someone told him now, rather than when it was too late. God I hate players,"

"I hate players too," I informed her,

"guys this is Brianna," Silas said,

"Bryn," she corrected him,

"Bryn, nice name," I said,

"yeah, it is," she replied,

"Immy," a voice shouted, I turned.

A boy ran towards me, "Harry," I cried, and I hugged him, "what are you doing here? How's Shay?" I asked,

"Immy, Mum is fine. I am doing what Lily did," he said,

"what?"

"he's doing respite care here," a man said, I gave him a questioning look, "oh, I'm Luke. I work here," he explained, I nodded, suddenly everything is go. Jody, Fort and Harry run off together. Jemima and Georgia start talking and wander off, Carla, Toni and Bryn leave to make more Christmas decorations and I am left with Silas.

"So Blink 182?" he asked, I nodded and we both walked off.

**Please send in male characters and review etc**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**Thank you Beano Baby for reviewing**

**Thank you Guest for reviewing**

**Thank you NeveB for reviewing**

**Thank you Cookie05 for reviewing**

**Thank you RaNdOmZz for reviewing**

**I will be including the following new characters**

**Alfie (created by guest)**

**Connor (created by RaNdOmZz)**

**Zac (created by NeveB)**

**This chapter will be from Echo's point of view**

I slammed the door in their faces, what right did they have to come in here and watch at me perform. I quickly pushed my bed in front the door – barricading it. I guess you may wonder why I didn't want them to see me perform. You can't let them see you, the real you, they will destroy the real you and the first opportunity or use later on to humiliate you. I learnt that lesson the hard way. But when you are in care you learn stuff like this pretty damn fast. I have been in care all my life so I would know. When people find out you are in care the first thing they ask you is why. The answer is I don't know and to be perfectly honest I don't want to know. I want nothing to do with a family that abandoned me, well dumped me in a care home at the first opportunity possible.

I went back to my guitar and started strumming it at a furious pace, I started singing along. This is what I do, I just play chords and put words to the chords. I heard a car roll up outside, I put my guitar down and went to look out of the window. I saw Alfie, Connor, Zac and Graham leaving the car, I sighed. Peace was gone.

I pushed my bed back and wandered downstairs, "Echo," Alfie yelled, I guess he was my closest person to a friend, despite the fact he often annoyed me. He bounded up to me and gave me a hug when suddenly I felt something cold on my back. I screamed and started jumping up and down, trying to remove the ice cubes from my top. I looked up to see Alfie doubled over laughing.

"Alfred Jamie Downey, I am going to KILL you!" I screamed, charging at him, he jumped out of the way and I tripped. I heard footsteps and knew everyone had come to watch my fight with Alfie. I pulled myself up to see Alfie grinning at me, I dived at him and he dodged again and I fell. When I got back up I found he was waving a red tablecloth at me like he was a bull fighter, I charged and everybody laughed when he got out of the way.

Everyone was laughing at me, I felt tears sting my blue eyes, I blinked rapidly. Never let them see the pain. Never let them see the tears. "Echo," I heard Alfie say, he was crouching down, I could hear the concern in his voice. He was genuinely worried about me. If I weak I would give in, let him win. But I am strong, so I sprung at him knocking him down and when I stood up I could see his own pale blue eyes were filled with tears, I felt a surge of guilt as everyone laughed at him. When nearly everyone, the new people look slightly concerned and Bryn looked a bit cross at me. She was quite good friends with Alfie but basically most of the other people were laughing.

"Wimp," Connor said, kicking Alfie, Alfie didn't react. "Is Alfie scared? Awwh poor little Alfie,"

"Do you want your Mummy?" Chris asked patronisingly, I tensed. Alfie's parents had died a few years ago,

"but Alfie's parents are dead," some idiot commented,

"should I get them out of hell to see you?" Connor asked, he face up close to Alfie's.

"Excuse me mate you are out of order," a girl said, I turned. It was the girl from earlier, Immy(?) the one who had defended Carla and laughed at my scars left from self harming.

"Who are you?" Connor asked,

"my name is Immy, I live here now," she informed them,

"well Immy, my name is Connor and I think that you should piss off but you can't because your parents don't love you enough to look after you," Connor sung in an annoying patronising tone,

"they probably put her in because she's a stupid ugly dyke," Chris said, everyone turned to him, slightly stunned.

"Eww a lesbian," Connor said,

"I find that offensive..." Immy told him, "...to my girlfriend," then suddenly she elbowed him in the stomach, knocking him over. She kicked Chris in the balls and turned back to Connor who was preparing to slap her and she punched him square in the face.

"Ouch," Lauren muttered, Immy turned and offered Alfie a hand up, he accepted her offer carefully. Half expecting her to attack him,

"hi I'm Immy," she said, in an annoyingly over enthusiastic way,

"I'm Alfie," he said, grinning slightly.

"Alfie," I said quietly, he turned to me, I took a deep breath. I was about to do something I had never done before. I was about to apologise.

"I thought we were friends Echo," he said,

"we are," I told him, he shook his head.

"No. Echo. Friends don't do that, friends don't abandon you and watch as people hurt you," he told me, "friends don't..."

I turned and walked away, I didn't want to hear any more.

"Nice one Echo," I heard Zac shout, I response I slammed my door again.

I lay down on my bed, I was starting to admire Immy slightly, she broke the rules by interfering in a fight, she broke the rules again by showing them the real her and she broke the rules by... well... everything and I really don't want to admit this but I have to say it.

I kind of admire her for it.

**Please review etc and thank you and have a nice day or night or whatever. Please review.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**Thank you Maizie for reviewing**

**Thank you NeveB for reviewing**

**Thank you Cookie05 for reviewing**

**Thank you Beano Baby for reviewing**

**Thank you RaNdOmZz for reviewing**

**I am sorry for lack of updates recently and you won't be getting any more in the next week or two because I am going on holiday and have no means to write another chapter. This is going to be a slightly more depressing chapter and it's from Immy's POV.**

I held the flowers tightly, I didn't want to loose them. They weren't for me, buying yourself flowers is just sad, unless you are rich and it is for décor. The doors opened a few more people entered the already crowded lift, I sighed and took a step back allowing for more people to get on. I looked at all the people, they were all her for different reasons. A little girl had her arm in her sling and she was holding her Mum's hand, looking slightly nervous. A man in a suit was standing there holding a bag full of baby clothes, he looked so happy. "So why are you here?" a girl who looked like she was in her early twenties, asked me, disturbing me, disturbing the silence in the lift. I knew everyone was listening to me.

"Um... my... friend," I said, immediately feeling terrible Cherry wasn't a friend, she was my best friend and my girlfriend, "had an accident, she is in a coma,"

"I'm so sorry," the little girl's Mother said, just as the lift stopped, I pushed my way through the people, and waited for the doors to open. They didn't. I pressed a button. Nothing happened. When suddenly the loud speaker burst into action.

"I am sorry but the lift you are currently in is malfunctioning, the problem will be fixed as soon as possible. But it may take us about half an hour,"

"half an hour?!" the suit guy exclaimed, "but my wife is waiting for me,"

"my daughter has a check up soon,"

"but I have to report to my doctors like... now, before my ink poisoning gets any worse," a teenaged boy said,

"ink poisoning?" I asked incredulously,

"what can I say? Got bored in a GCSE mock exam, ate a dodgy pen, got ink poisoning," he told us grinning,

"very normal," I commented, a few people laughed.

"Well I guess there is nothing we can do," a woman said,

"we can talk to each other," the boy told us.

"Ok right, let's start. Names," another woman said, in a way that most teachers use.

"Immy," I said, introducing myself.

"Xavier," the ink poisoning guy told us, the half hour turned to an hour turned to 4 hours.

I dialled Fort's number, "Immy, is that you?" he asked, sounding panicked.

"Yes, it is, sorry I am kinda trapped in a lift at the moment,"

"where?"

"the hospital, duh, I was going to see Cherry but the lift broke down, they told us it would be fixed in half an hour, 4 hours later we are still here," I ranted,

"you could have called," Fort argued,

"I forgot, sorry,"

"apology accepted," he told me,

"so can you tell Tracy where I am," I asked,

"yep," he said, "no problem."

After another few minutes the speakers burst into life, "we have finished repairing your lift, we are sorry for any inconvenience caused. After what seemed like forever I stepped out of the lift and went to find Cherry.

"How is she?" I asked a Nurse, not letting my eyes wander over and see Cherry,

"she's doing absolutely fine," she said, trying to reassure me.

"She's not getting any better is she," I stated,

"she hasn't got worse," the Nurse declared,

"but she should be getting better, not staying in the same state," I shouted,

"Immy calm down, your friend will be fine,"

"promise?"

"yes," she told me, and for some reason I believed her.

Once the Nurse had left I sank into the chair next to Cherry, I took her hand and rubbed it. Then I took her ring and put it on my finger, while I took off my ring and put it on her finger.

"Cherry I have given you my ring, you are wearing it now. I wish I could stay here with you but I can't. So I gave you my ring, so however far away I am, I am always with you and no matter how far away I am from you, you will always be with me. Not that we need rings to be with each other but I guess it does help. We may not be together properly for quite a while, I mean you are in a coma and I will be in school, but Cherry I am always with you in your heart. Wait... eww... that sounds annoying and cliché. All you have to do now is wake up like... now and tell me that you love me too and we could make it even more weird and cliché and stuff. If you can hear me then that's good, if you can't then I guess it isn't the end of the world and if you are kind of tuning in and out of me then I guess that is probably a good thing."

As the night went by I sat there, not once moving, I just sat holding her hand. Making the most of everything not that we won't do this when she is better but in case... in case... she doesn't get better. Just in case this is the last time I ever see her. _She will get better. _I tell myself, but my own words don't convince me.

As time ticked I grew dozy when suddenly a knock at the door, woke me from my slumber. Tracy put her head round the door, "you apparently aren't allowed to stay here but Graham agreed on the condition that this is a one off, and also your new room mate. Isn't being particularly cooperative.

"Who's my new room mate?" I asked,

"Echo," she told me.

**So a slightly depressing chapter, sorry again about updates (or rather the lack of them) and hopefully once I get back I will uploading more frequently. **

**Please review**

**Rachel xxx**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**Thank you Cheetahroselily for reviewing**

**Thank you NeveB for reviewing**

**Thank you Cookie05 for reviewing**

**Slightly disappointed by lack of reviews for the last chapter but hey, it's the summer you are all busy away on holiday. I literally only just got back home from holiday (which was brilliant) and now I will write you a chapter.**

**BTW anyway interested about my future story Born To Run, yeah well it kinda died, so RIP Born To Run but don't worry I now have a new idea.**

I stared around my new room, it had been painted black and was plastered with various band posters. "This is your half of the room," Echo growled at me, pointing at the left side of a wooden screen. "I constructed this screen to mark boundaries and privacy. You will not come into my half of the room without my permission and you will not watch me," she commanded.

"Can I put up my own posters?" I asked, Echo sighed and walked over and pulled her posters off my wall. "Fine." I smiled slightly, she turned away disgusted. I walked over to the wardrobe, it was split in half by the screen and started hanging up my clothes while Echo watched.

After a few minutes there was a knock at the door, "piss off," Echo yelled, they knocked again,

"come in," I called, Bryn stuck her head round the door,

"we are going Christmas shopping, we were wondering if you would like to come?" she asked,

"do I look like I care?" Echo asked,

"oi, cutter!" I yelled, "shut your oversized gob, which is like a waterfall but instead of water it is shit, because all you do is put people down and be completely fucking rude and I've been a few days and I've had enough. The way you treat people is disgusting and if you don't shut up I will sort you out," I threatened, after this comment Echo fell strangely silent.

"Yes I would love to come," I told Bryn, she smiled at me and I ran to the wardrobe and pulled out a coat and scarf.

I ran downstairs to be met by Jody, Fort, Jemima, Olly, Georgia, Silas... basically everyone apart from Echo. "Ok kids you have to go round with at least one other person, Tracy will be around and I will be in Costa," Faye, (the head care worker) informed us, we all nodded.

"Now go and have lots of fun and buy lots of presents!"

We ran down to the shops and I ended up with Bryn, Alfie and Silas. "So where first?" Alfie asked,

"well I need to go to Mothercare," I told them,

"are you knocked Immy?" Silas asked jokingly, putting his hand on my stomach.

"Nah but my friend Tee is, she's due in March," I told them,

"Awwh that's nice," Bryn said, "what's her boyfriend like?"

"he died in November," I told them, everyone was silent.

"I also need presents for Johnny and Elektra, but they will be fine. I will buy something for their flat. Something creative for Kitty. Something nice for Shay and Harry, will buy something for Ellie too. I guess I will buy something for everyone else here, except the dickheads," I told them all,

"ok cool," Alfie said.

First of all we visited Mothercare where I bought a packet containing two newborn sleep suits but I left as quickly as possible because Bryn, Alfie and Silas were pretending Bryn was pregnant and they both believed they were the father and they were getting quite angry (both the staff and Alfie and Silas in the acting roles) so we left.

"Charity shops!" Alfie exclaimed,

"what?" Bryn asked,

"cheap presents," he shouted, then he sprinted off and yelled over his shoulder, "come on."

Surprisingly Alfie was correct, in that charity shop I bought Johnny and Elektra a book on marriage, I also found some cheap dresses made out of nice material for Kitty. I knew she would study them then remake them and make them nice. I bought Harry some books and Shay a small beauty set. I bought Ellie a few CDs. I grabbed a magazine with pages on how to be a good boyfriend for Olly, I bought Georgia a notebook for her stories, a few books for Lauren, I bought Jemima a few more notebooks and I bought Gus a notebook and a book titled "how to tell when a girl likes you and romantic ideas."

The next shop we went into was the corned shop and I bought Jody a box of biscuits meanwhile Alfie and Bryn purchased sweets and Bryn flicked through a magazine before putting it back on the shelf. I walked over and picked up the magazine he had put down, "I've read it all," he told me,

"is it good?" I asked, he nodded, it was a guitar magazine. I quickly bought it.

Much to the boys annoyance Bryn and I wanted to go into the makeup store and we had to drag them in, in their I found Carla some eyeliner that wound compliment her unique eyes and I bought Fort some hair gel and Lynx because he was wanting to be all grown up and have a manly odour. Meanwhile Bryn wandered off to the hair dye section, Silas examined hair gel and guyliner and while complaining to Alfie how they were all now more expensive. Verus and Beta I suddenly thought. I quickly grabbed a few small items, I would get them quite a few small items from various shops I decided.

"So what would you girls like for Christmas?" Alfie asked us, Bryn looked at me, I nodded slightly.

"Well I personally want some good tampons, because the ones they buy at home are a bit cheap," Bryn told him, Alfie blushed beetroot red. Silas looked away awkwardly.

"I would like a new bra," I told him, both boys looked so awkward it was hilarious.

"Ok..." Silas said, trying to make it less awkward.

"Size 34C," I told him, pointing at a posh underwear shop.

"WHAT?!" Alfie exclaimed,

"I want a new bra, size 34C, preferably lacy, red or black or both is fine," I told him, Bryn's jaw dropped when she realised what I was going to do.

"But..."

"No buts, just boobs. I want a size 34C bra prompto, bye Alfie,"

"but I can't afford..."

"ok Silas give him money, it can be a joint present," I commanded, Silas handed him the money and Alfie awkwardly approached it and came out bright red 5 minutes clutching a pink bag with the words "bras and thongs for all," on the side,

"there you go," he said, trying to hand me the bag.

"No Alfie, it's not Christmas, you have to carry it for me," I told him, Bryn and Silas were dying of laughter at this point. Alfie sighed and picked the bag up sheepishly, "and Silas you haven't been let off easily, Bryn still wants tampons..."

Silas wasn't laughing any more when he walked out of the shop clutching numerous packets of tampons because they had run out of plastic bags.

"This is not funny," he growled,

"it is though," Bryn told him, he scowled, we laughed.

As time went by many people stopped to stare at Alfie and Silas so Bryn and I walked ahead, "ok Immy and Bryn your turn," Alfie said,

"ok, bring it on like Donkey Kong," I said,

"I want you two to buy me condoms," he told us,

"ok," I said grinning, he looked stunned expecting me to back down or be humiliated, "let's do this shit."

We walked into the shop, "Immy do we have to do this?" Bryn asked,

"relax kid, this is easy," I told her, I walked over to the stand and picked up some of the more embarrassing condoms and bought them for Alfie. "See easy," I told her.

When we emerged grinning from the shop Alfie didn't look pleased but Silas was grinning maliciously, "ok girls I want; a mankini, boxer shorts and one of those calendars," he said pointing at a stand selling calendars which were mainly porn ones, Bryn looked a bit worried.

"Game on."

We went straight down to the market and managed to buy a mankini and pants without too much difficulties so all we had left was a calendar.

"Excuse me can I buy this calendar?" I asked the man behind the counter, he looked me up and down.

"You want this?" he asked incredulously,

"yeah she's a lesbian," Bryn said, I turned to glare at her, the man was giving me evils at this point.

"It's for my friend, he's a guy," I told him,

"ok," he said warily and let me buy it, as soon as we paid for it we ran off back to Alfie and Silas we were triumphant. We had won.

**Please review and also I need to start thinking about Tee's baby whether it's a girl/boy/somewhere in between and names. So please tell me in the comments. Thank you please review etc.**

**Rachel xxx**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

**Thank you whatsllthatnoise for reviewing**

**Thank you xbarefootcinderellax for reviewing**

**Thank you NeveB for reviewing**

**Thank you Cookie05 for reviewing**

**Thank you RaNdOmZz for reviewing**

**Thank you Guest for reviewing**

**Thank you Leoni123 for reviewing**

**Whoa you lot completely smashed the 150 review mark, this is the most popular chapter like... ever. When I checked my emails about an hour after I put it up I was like WOW when I discovered 5 reviews so thank you guys, that completely made my day.**

**Information about Cherry, Immy's not going to visit her every chapter because that is boring for both of us so I am just going to mention Immy visiting Cherry but not going into very much detail. BTW thank you NeveB for the baby name and could people please tell me names for the babies and the gender.**

I sealed the last envelope, that's all my Christmas cards done. I had already taken Cherry's round to the hospital when I had visited this morning. Not that she's awake but I want her to see when she wakes up.

If she wakes up.

I mentally slapped myself, don't think like that Immy. Cherry will be fine.

I had wrapped everyone's presents, I had visited Elektra and Johnny's flat and talked to them. Well I talked to them after I had had to wait half an hour because they were out at a class teaching them how to care for a baby. Their flat was nice enough and big enough, they had been given a larger flat because of the baby. I had given them their present and cards and headed off quickly because I didn't want to miss the bus. I looked through my remaining cash, I was completely and utterly skint. I ran down to the Office.

"Faye can I borrow..." I started,

"no Immy," she told me,

"ok can I go out?" I asked,

"fine," she said, not even bothering to look at me.

I pulled on the helmet, then my rucksack and then I mounted the bike. I started cycling towards the house of Kitty and Tee's foster parents, after about 20 minutes I was on the right street. I locked my bike to some railings and ran up to the door of number 43, I rang the bell. A moment later a woman opened the door,

"hello are you Mrs McCaffety?" I asked,

"I sure am," she replied, "are you Kitty's friend?" she asked,

"and Tee's," I told her, she smiled and ushered me inside, she lead me into the lounge. Kitty was sitting on the sofa sketching a dress, Tee was reading a magazine while massaging her pregnant stomach.

"Hello people," I cried, both turned to stare at me.

"Imitari Odissey,"

"Kitty Barilo, Theresa Taylor, long time no see,"

"do not call me Theresa, I am Tee Taylor and that's all I'll ever be," she told me, to many this would be an innocent comment but I knew Tee was already declaring – only 14 years old – that she would never get married and change her name because her heart belonged to Tyler. I looked away awkwardly.

"Have you heard the news?" Kitty asked pointing at Tee,

"no..."

"two," she shouted, Tee grinned slightly,

"two what?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Two babies – twins,"

"what the..." I said,

"yep I am having twins and because I am so small they have already planned on giving me a C-Section because it's the safest way of delivery," Tee told me,

"what do Lex and Johnny think?" I asked,

"Lex? Seriously?" Kitty asked,

"Yes Elektra is Lex, deal with it," I told them,

"they are cool with it, but it's gonna be ridiculously expensive," Tee told me,

"so how's Cherry?" Kitty asked,

"still in a coma, I have been visiting her everyday or every other day, she's in a stable condition but..." I trailed off, tears forming in my eyes.

"Immy she's still alive, think of it that way," Tee said softly, "that's something,"

"but for how much longer?" I asked them, the silence of unanswered questions grew. We quickly exchanged presents and cards and I left swiftly.

"Welcome to Baker Street Children's Home," an overly annoying and enthusiastic care worker told me,

"Immy," I heard Rick say,

"not here to visit you mate, you're a tool," I told him and I rushed off upstairs.

"Hello Ellie," I told her, she turned round,

"Ims," she said grinning,

"Merry Christmas,"

"Ims, it's only the 22nd of December, it still isn't Christmas," she told me,

"killjoy," I muttered and I knew she heard by the way she grinned at me, we chatted about various topics and she sensibly avoided the topic of Cherry, I told her about my shopping trip and she couldn't stop laughing when I told her about making Alfie buy me a bra.

After that I visited Mo and then I cycled on and knocked on the next door, nobody was home so I posted the card through the letterbox and cycled to the next house. I knocked on the door. It opened.

"Immy!" Mike exclaimed,

"hello Mike," I said, he hugged me and invited me inside. He led me into the living room and brought me a cup of tea and sat down to talk to me.

"Do you think they will reopen Elmtree House?" I asked, he looked at me sadly,

"the council aren't going to take any action until Cherry wakes up and they will interview her and then they might decide their outcome but until then I am suspended and so is Gina. Neither of us can get any more jobs, I guess it's ok for Gina because she has a family to look after and spend time with but me... I have nothing," he told me, sighing.

"You have us, you have all the people who think of you as their Dad," I told him,

"I guess so but even so,"

"I know what you mean," a silence fell between us, "you know what, come to where we are staying at the moment. Tracy's there, she will approve it, please. Come over for Christmas, please," I begged,

"Immy..."

"I'm calling Tracy," I told him sternly and quickly dialled the number,

"Tracy can Mike come over at Christmas?" I asked,

"I'll have to ask Faye," she said, everything was silent for a minute, "Faye says that's fine." I put the phone down.

"You can come," I told him, Mike looked stunned and hugged me again,

"thank you," he said, i grinned.

**Ok Tee's having twins, I haven't decided whether they will be girls or boys or one of each but please review and give me name ideas.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

**Thank you MaizieCrazyBieber for reviewing, following and adding this to favourites.**

**Thank you Cheetahroselily for reviewing**

**Thank you RaNdOmZz for reviewing**

**Thank you Cookie05 for reviewing**

**Thank you NeveB for reviewing**

**Thank you for all the baby names, they are all wonderful. Most of you seem to want a boy and girl, which is fine with me and I am still willing for more baby name suggestions.**

**I am going away (yes again) at the end of the week so you after Friday you won't have any chapters for about two weeks, sorry. I will try and write something but I will definitely be thinking about it, I have a very big event is going to happen on Valentines Day and it will change the story forever.**

**For anyone interested after this story I will write a separate story (but still in this fandom) called The Silver Tayzer, or something similar. Anyway on with the story.**

_Cherry smiled softly, her beautiful blue eyes met mine. She laced her fingers through mine, as I inhale I can smell her soft scent of cherries, mainly due to our proximity. Her usually pale cheeks are flushed, but through happiness not embarrassment. Cherry's soft lips collided with mine for the briefest second, she pulled away, slightly unsure if she was right. I answered her by kissing her, but for longer because she didn't pull away. When I finally did she made a soft moaning noise in the back of her throat, it made me want to kiss her and... well... do everything. I cupped her face with my left hand, she smiled, I smiled..._

"Merry Christmas!" I heard Toni yell, I groaned and turned over trying to get back to sleep. Not happening. Toni ran into the room,

"who cares it's Christmas," Echo growled,

"come on Immy," Toni begged, I sighed.

"I'll get dressed," I told her. Toni grinned and departed, I staggered over to the wardrobe and pulled out my black and white checked dress and wandered down to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom I quickly ran myself a shower and washed myself with Cherry's body wash, then I quickly straightened my hair and outlined my eyes with black and changed into my outfit.

"Imitari get out of there now," I heard Echo shout, I opened the door.

"You're up?" I asked, incredulously,

"obviously, duh brain," she replied, I shot her a look and went downstairs.

"Merry Christmas Immy," various people shouted,

"Merry Christmas all," I yelled back, as I sat down to eat my breakfast Faye and the other care workers entered, along with the stragglers – Connor, Chris, Silas, Zac and Echo. The quickly took a seat and we all returned our focus to Faye.

"Merry Christmas and for many of you this is your first Christmas here..."

"Which people here are new this year?" Jemima asked, most people sighed.

"Georgia, Ollie was here before her, Bryn, Lauren, Immy, Fort, Jody and you," Faye said quickly, "so what we will do this year is as followed, in half an hour we will all go into the lounge and we will take it in turn to open presents. At 1 we will have Christmas dinner and when that is over we will continue to open presents and then we will play games. Also this year we have a visitor, his name is Mike Milligan and he worked at that Care Home that Immy, Fort, jody and Jemima were from,"

"and me," Tracy said.

"Really?" Lauren asked,

"yep, I grew up in Elmtree House well until Cam adopted me, Mike was kind of like the father figure in my life," Tracy told us,

"he was for all of us," Jody said,

"he was much better than my Dad ever was, better than both my parents. They were both useless," Fort said, "all they cared about was Immy being alive, the rest of us were nothing."

"They wanted me alive but they didn't love me," I told them. Everyone fell silent. Everyone looked around awkwardly, I switched the radio on. The song about being lonely at Christmas came on and I immediately thought about Cherry, I turned to the next station. Fairytale of New York was playing, I turned the volume up loud and within a few seconds everyone was in a more Christmassy mood.

I walked from the room, "why did you change the song?" she asked, "did you loose someone?" I turned round,

"why should I tell you Echo?" I asked,

"there isn't really any reason, I was just intrigued and anyone even if have lost someone I wouldn't have been much help," she told me,

"Why's that?" I asked,

"I've never had anyone to loose," she told me, she looked up at me, expecting me to say more. I said nothing, "I never knew my family, I've been in care all my life. Never been fostered, always been the top that's left on the shelf," she explained.

"I haven't exactly lost someone," I told her, she was silent, I sighed and carried on. "My friend Cherry,"

"Cherry?" she asked,

"yes Cherry, is there a problem with that?"

"no... you just sometimes say her name when you're asleep," she informed me.

"My friend Cherry, not a friend actually. My girlfriend Cherry, she was in an accident. She's now in a Coma," I told her,

"I am so..." Echo whispered,

"you didn't know," I told her,

"we don't really know each other though," she told me,

"sorry when I commented about your self harming,"

"I did it a long time ago," she said, "'bout 3 years ago, I was put into a psychiatric ward when my then current care home discovered it, well that and the eating disorders,"

"you had eating disorders?"  
"yeah, I had anorexia," she told me, "I was bullied at school,"

"that makes us very different," I exclaimed, "you self harmed and got an eating disorder while I found a new friend, got a boyfriend and ended being used as a prostitute and I got pregnant, but you were 13. I was 12 or possibly 11," I told her.

"You used to be a prostitute?!"

"Yep, then I was a Kissogram now I am good girl who is expected good marks in her GCSEs," I said,

"wow, big change," Echo said,

"I know right," I told her, then the doorbell rang. I grinned, "Mike's arrived."

**Please review and give baby names and all that, I will try and update asap. Next chapter they will open presents. Please review. **


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

**Thank you Cookie05 for reviewing**

**Thank you NeveB for reviewing**

**Thank you MaizieCrazyBieber for reviewing**

**Thank you Shine-Of-A-Star for reviewing and for following and adding to favourites**

**Thank you Leoni123 for reviewing**

**Thank you Lottielouise for adding me to favourites**

**Thank you Morvil123 for reviewing on a Fresh Start**

**I am sorry I haven't updated in forever, and it is supposed to be the holidays as well. I am sorry but also thank you to everyone who has been interested in either this or a Fresh Start. Anyone on with the chapter.**

I rushed upstairs and pulled out the guitar magazine I had bought when I was shopping, I quickly wrapped it up and stuck a gift tag on it, my phone suddenly vibrated.

_Message from Verus_

I opened it; _Merry Christmas Ims, thanks for the presents, due to Beta being an idiot your presents won't be with you for a few more days. A bucketful of soz, see ya soon Verus xxx_

Suddenly I got another text,

_Message for Beta_

_Happy Xmas Immy, thank u for the presents, Verus has messed up so you won't be receiving ur presents for a few more days, see u soon. Beta xxx_

I sent them both texts, telling them their texts were contradicting each other and opened the door and walked straight into Echo. I quickly hid her present from her,

"Um... do you mind if you leave Immy, because I have... something I need to do," she told me, I nodded and hurried away.

We were all sorting through the presents, putting them into piles. "Whoa, Bryn you have tonnes," Toni said, Bryn turned to stare at her pile.

"I have lots of family," she muttered, slightly embarrassed.

"Why don't you live with them then, if I had family I would live with them," Zac said quietly,

"they live abroad and they all have their own family and my brother and sister are at uni so they can't look after me," Bryn whispered.

"Immy's got quite a lot too," Silas commented,

"how come?" Fort asked,

"friends; Elektra and Johnny, Tee, Kitty, Harry, Shay and people here..." I trailed off, slightly embarrassed, considering some people like Connor only had about 3.

Mike and the other care workers entered, Echo followed a moment later and she chucked a present onto my pile. Everyone sat down and looked up at Faye expectantly. "Ok everyone sit in a circle," a few people grumbled as we organised ourselves into a circle, "we will start with the youngest first, so Jody you can start."

"Thank you for the biscuits," Jody shouted enthusiastically opening the box and started eating them. Fort absolutely loved the Lynx and hair gel and immediately decided to test it. Everyone seemed very happy with their presents; Lauren smiled shyly as she thanked me for the books, Georgia was already writing stories, Jemima was making notes while texting Gus on the phone she had been given by the staff. Echo uncharacteristically did Carla's eyeliner and declared that she looked ok afterwards, which is possibly the best thing Echo had ever said to anyone. Olly looked slightly miffed that I had given him a magazine explaining how to treat girls but started reading it anyway but then Alfie was opening his presents.

He opened the small present blushing slightly, wishing he hadn't asked for that present. As soon as he removed it from the paper he hid it, "thank you Immy and Bryn," he said, Jody snatched the box and quickly dropped it looking disgusted.

"Why did you buy him condoms?" Jemima asked interestedly, everyone fell silent staring at us,

"it's what he wanted," Bryn said,

"and it was a subtle to make Bryn notice," I added,

"notice what?" Echo asked,

"but it didn't work," I added,

"but notice what?" Toni asked,

"it was to make Bryn notice that Alfie has a massive crush on her, but she still hasn't noticed," I declared, everyone fell silent, Alfie blushed,

"Awwh Alfie you love Bryn, awwh that's so sweet, awwh it's a shame you will never be good enough for someone like Bryn," Chris told him mockingly, Alfie ran from the room,

"don't you ever try and second guess my thoughts because You. Are. Wrong." Bryn shouted and then she slapped him and ran after Alfie.

Everyone was silent for a moment, "Oh. My. God." Carla said, then suddenly we sprung into action, we crept along the corridor and poked our head round the door to see Alfie and Bryn in the kitchen, Alfie leant forwards and quickly kissed her before pulling away, Bryn smiled, grabbed him and pulled him into a much longer kiss,

"whoa," Lauren said,

"eww," I heard Jody comment, I quickly took a picture of them,

"that's going on Facebook," I shouted, completely ruining their moment. They jumped apart both blushing furiously,

"Imitari Odissey,"

"and I will be off, I believe it is time for my presents, oh and Bryn's!" Alfie froze, Bryn started laughing and followed me out of the room.

We all returned to the circle and Bryn started opening her presents, she had removed her presents from family so now to rub it in everybody else's faces. Bryn opened her present from Silas, grinning, about 100 tampons fell onto the floor, "Silas, office, now," Faye declared, we all laughed as he walked away. I handed Bryn her presents from me, she opened the first parcel,

"you got me a Justin Bieber CD," she said increduously,

"he is an offence to music," Echo declared, Silas nodded in agreement.

"No he isn't don't talk about Justin in that way," Bryn yelled,

"she likes it," Alfie interpreted, she then opened the other present from me.

"You got me the leggings, the leggings, the LEGGINGS! YES! I love you Immy, sorry Alfie we are over, I'm with Immy," she shouted running over to hug me, Alfie stuck out his lip, "awwh don't worry Alfie, you still have me," Silas said, putting his arm round the boy.

Then after what seemed a life time it was my turn, I pulled of the paper from the present from Johnny and Elektra, there was a blue TARDIS hoodie, I saw Georgia and Lauren looking immensely jealous, "oh yes," I cried pulling it on and doing a little dance. From Tee there was three photo frames the biggest one had a picture of all of us well before Tyler left. There was me, Verus, Beta, Tee, Johnny, Elektra, Rick and Tyler. The middle photo was Tee, Jemima, Elektra, Johnny, Jody, Ellie, Rick, Belladonna, Kitty, Ellie, me and Cherry. I stopped my finger traced over Cherry, I sighed slightly before picking up the smallest photo. It was a scan, it was dark and fuzzy but you could clearly make out the two tiny babies, I couldn't help but smile. I placed them on the floor smiling, funny how something small can make you so happy.

After that I opened Kitty's present it was an Ace jacket, "oh my fucking stars, Kitty you are amazing,"  
"don't swear," Graham said, but all the adults were too busy sitting in the corner drinking mulled wine and eating mince pies. By this point most people had left apart from Silas and Echo. From Harry, Shay and Sapphire I got a toy giraffe, "her name is Zurafa," the label round her neck said, and there was also a small postcard with a painting on. It was obviously by Sapphire. It showed them three standing in a jungle with Jeff towering above them, and on the back was messages from all of them.

Everyone had come back in just in time to see me open the joint present from Alfie and Silas, I pulled a rather nice black lacy bra, "ooh this is fancy, just give me a moment to try it on," I then turned my back to them, pulled my top off, and switched my bra and turned round, "what do you think?"  
"I think it's a bit small," Echo said, I looked down, she was right.

"Thank you for the thought but I obviously need to be remeasured because this is too small," I told them, everyone was in hysterics, apart from Fort it looked slightly embarrassed. I headed up stairs after that, I put all my presents on my bed and I pulled my jacket on and went downstairs, I ate with everybody else but after lunch I slipped out.

I walked down to the train station and got the first train down South, when I reached my stop I checked the address and eventually found myself at the house, I walked up to the front door and knocked a minute later the door opened,

"Immy," she cried, hugging me,

"Shay, can I come in?" I asked,

"you can always come in," she told me, she lead me to the lounge where Sapphire and Harry were huddled up on the sofa with Jeff,

"Immy," Harry cried, running at me,

"Hi Harry, hi Jeff, Hi Sapph, I brought Zurafa," I told him, he grinned at me,

"you are just in time," Shay said, pointing at the television, "Doctor Who's starting," I hurled myself onto the sofa and realised that this was almost certainly the best Christmas ever.

**Please review etc, I will try and update soon, it will get more exciting hopefully. Wall xxx**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

**Thank you MaizieCrazyBieber for reviewing**

**Thank you Leoni123 for reviewing**

**Thank you xbarefootcinderellax for reviewing**

**Thank you Cookie05 for reviewing**

**Thank you NeveB for reviewing**

**I am currently writing this out of depression because I have just found out that Elektra won't be in all of the series 2 of the Dumping Ground, argh the pain so she might not get with Johnny or come out, that is so rubbish.**

**Ok I decided to skip to February and this chapter will hopefully be more exciting, well at least more sad, quite a lot more sad... especially because of Cherry...**

My eyes flickered open, "happy Valentines day," Echo called, urgh Valentines Day.

"I hate Valentines Day and I will explain this to you in the most mature and professional way possible," I said to Echo, "Valentines Day make me go all urgh," and pulled a face just to show my feelings.

"Right," Echo told me, suddenly my phone vibrated, I picked it up, it was a reminder;

_Cherry's Birthday_. I chucked my phone down onto the bed, and stormed out of the room.

I stomped downstairs, everyone was sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast, "Happy Valentines day," Toni yelled, I grimaced,

"my neighbours birthday was on Valentines Day," Lauren said thoughtfully,

"that's nice," I said sarcastically,

"jeez Immy cool it, who died?" Alfie asked grinning, then he saw my expression and his grin faltered.

I imagined Cherry dead, and it was scary how easy it was. I guess being in a coma is very similar to being dead, I know people come out of comas all the time but some people don't and the people who do come out after hours, days, months, years. Cherry had been in a coma for about two months and she could be in a coma for many more months, quite easily even years.

"Here comes the cards," Mike shouted (he had been given a job here after Christmas), Graham followed him with a bag of cards.

"One for Jody," he said piking up the top card, everyone looked surprised and Fort blushed slightly, she opened it and out fell a piece of paper.

"It's a voucher for cookies," she yelled excitedly, "thank you Fort,"

"how did you know it was Fort?" Jemima asked,

"yeah how did you know, I didn't sign it..." then he realised he had given it away, everyone laughed and I looked away.

"One for Jemima," and I knew straight away it was from Gus,

"it's from Gus," she declared a moment later, "oh he's so cute," cute isn't the word I would use but he is obviously Jemima's type of guy.

Everyone got at least one card, apart from me, I got nothing, I walked away.

"Immy it doesn't matter, they are only pieces of paper," Bryn said following me, clutching her cards to her, I ignored her and in a dazed state walked upstairs. I locked myself in my room, I started packing my school bag but I kept putting all the wrong stuff in it, plane tickets instead of my maths homework, my own clothes instead of my PE kit, a map instead of my German book and I was so preoccupied I didn't notice.

I walked downstairs with my bag, I sat in silence on the minibus. "What's her problem?" I heard Zac whisper,

"the little invert is probably upset cos no one sent her a card," Chris replied, some people, probably him, Zac and Connor started laughing. In all my maths class my teacher gave me a pitying look when I handed her my plane tickets, the class laughed as she handed them back. I got a lunchtime detention in German for forgetting my book and in PE I was given an after school detention for forgetting my kit.

In English we were doing a speaking and listening and I was put in a group with Zac, Connor, Chris and some of their stupid friends, we were sitting at the back of the class and they were messing around, "come on we have to do the work," I told them,

"you can do it you stupid lezza," his friend George shouted,

"Immy's a lesbian!" one girl, a blonde bimbo called Karen exclaimed and everyone started laughing.

"What kind of girl who go near Immy?" Karen's friend Vikki asked,

"my girlfriend," I replied stupid,

"you have a girlfriend?" Karen asked increduously,

"yeah and Immy was so bad she's now in a coma," Chris announced, everyone was on the floor laughing and I couldn't deal with it, and before I knew what I was doing my fist collided with his mouth and everyone fell silent, I saw a small trickle of blood flowing from his mouth, then suddenly he started coughing and I saw I had knocked out some of his teeth so I ran.

I ran as fast as I could, I climbed over the school fence, my bag bumping against my bag, I only stopped when I was in the hospital lift.

"Aren't you meant to be at school?" a Nurse asked,

"no we had a half day," I lied smoothly, she nodded and walked away. I went into Cherry's room, nothing had changed, I sat by her bed, I held her hand when suddenly I felt her fingers close round mine.

I looked stunned at her hand then suddenly I saw her eyelids flickering, a second later her eyes opened fully. "Cherry," I cried, she looked at me confused,

"where's m...m...m...my M...M...M...Mum?" she asked me, she looked around, "where's Jake? Where's Jamie?"

"Cherry..." I started again, my hand gripping her arm,

"who are you? Get off me," she cried pushing me away,  
"but... Cherry..." I went to grab her, she started to scream, "Cherry be quiet, please be quiet," a Nurse ran in,

"she's trying to rape me," she declared pointing at me,

"what?!" I said stunned,

"I think you should leave," the Nurse told me and that's what I did.

I walked along the docks and I went down to the small beach that no one could see. I quickly pulled off my school uniform and left them in a small pile and grabbed my bag and walked out into the sea, not caring any more. Nothing mattered any more...


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

**Thank you Cookie05 for reviewing**

**Thank you Shine-of-a-star for reviewing**

**Thank you RaNdOmzz for reviewing, following and adding to favourites**

**Thank you Pink bubblegum danii for reviewing and following and adding to favourites **

**To clear up any confusion Elektra may be in part of the next series of the dumping ground but she won't be in all of it, but it isn't definite that she is in any of it. Hope that makes sense and stuff. I will really miss her, she is like my favourite character.**

**This chapter is from Echo's POV, hope you enjoy.**

"Where's Immy?" Mike asked as all the kids trekked out of school,

"I haven't seen her since break," Silas commented, suddenly a teacher rushed up to the group.

"Mr Milligan? Has Immy gone home?" she asked,

"no, what's happened?" Mike questioned,

"Immy walked out of her English class before lunch," she informed them,

"Zac. Connor. Chris. You are in Immy's English. What happened?" Bryn asked, the three boys looked awkward.

"She walked out," Chris stated,

"why?" Alfie asked, suddenly Mike's phone rang. He pulled it out,

"the hospital," he muttered and answered it,

"Cherry's awake?!" he exclaimed,

"YES!" Fort cried, then suddenly he started texting as many people as possible; Tee, Kitty, Ellie, Johnny and Elektra (who couldn't wait to be foster parents), Selena, Finn and Rick.

"She has amnesia?" Mike suddenly said, everyone stopped.

"Isn't that a brand of custard?" Carla asked, I sighed.

"no," Jemima stated, "that's Ambrosia, amnesia is when you loose your memories,"

"oh," someone commented,

"does Immy know?" Georgia asked quietly,

"I'll call her," Fort decided but after a minute he put his phone down, "voice mail," he sighed.

Everyone got onto the minibus and they were taken to the hospital, Mike went into the room first with Fort, Jemima and Jody because they were the only ones that actually knew Cherry, the three kids returned a few minutes later.

"She remembers Mike, but not us," Jemima said, suddenly into the waiting room ran an annoyingly pretty girl with blonde hair and blue eyes ran in, followed by a boy with brown hair and a checked shirt.

"Rick," Jody cried, running up to hug him.

"Hey I'm Ellie," the girl said and the boys all stopped to stare at her, well all except Silas because he doesn't really count. A moment later the doors opened and Tee(? I think that was her name, we only met once) came in being pushed in a wheelchair by her brother Johnny. Then followed Kitty and Elektra,

"I am ok," Tee reassured us, "my Doctor just told me it was probably best not to strain myself by walking. So now I'm in a wheelchair."

"How long till you're due?" Silas asked,

"about a month to go," she said,

"you are huge," Jody told her,

"I know, I blame the twins," Tee pointed at her swelling stomach.

"Where's Immy?" Elektra asked about half an hour, "with Cherry?"

"No, we have no idea where she is," I told them, "Immy walked out of school." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Zac, Connor and Chris looking awkward,

"what happened in English?" I asked them,

"well... um..." Connor stuttered,

"Immy got a bit cross," Zac decided to say,

"why?" they all shrugged and closed their shells, not letting anything else on.

As time ticked on a boy called Finn arrived with a girl called Selena and finally what seemed like an age later we were finally allowed in.

In the bed lay a girl, very washed out, her red hair fading to brown and obviously very tired, "hi," she croaked,

"hey Cherry, remember me?" Tee asked,

"Tee," she whispered, Ellie was about to speak but was interrupted.

"Immy... where's Immy?" Cherry asked, a nurse bustled in.

"Immy walked out of school," I informed her,

"Immy told me she had a half day," the Nurse suddenly burst out, "but then you sent her away Cherry, you didn't know who she was." Everyone fell silent, Mike pulled out his phone, he quickly called our care home.

"Faye, is Immy there?" she asked, a moment later he hung up and called another number.

"Police please," he said, "I am here to report a missing child. Her name is Imitari Odissey, commonly known as Immy. She is 16, about 5 foot 6 or 7, with short blonde hair and blue eyes," everyone gasped. Fort pulled out his phone and started dialling her number madly,

"she isn't picking up," he yelled panicking,

"I sent Immy away," Cherry said in a small voice, "what was she like today?"

"unhappy, bitter, she said she hated Valentines Day..." I trailed off,

"Valentines day?" she asked, "it's my birthday today. I'm 16."

Everything was suddenly panicked, Elektra and Johnny took Tee away, them and nurses didn't want the pressure to cause her to go into labour early because a premature birth is problematic, a premature birth with a 14 year old who is small and needs a C-section could be fatal.

Mike kept talking on the phone, Fort kept texting Immy. A Policeman then turned up, he sat at the end of the bed.

"You shouldn't worry Mr Milligan, Immy is 16 years old, she probably wants some time to herself. If she isn't back by 7PM we will send out a search party," he informed us,

"she isn't answering her phone," Fort cried,

"as I said before she probably wants some time on her own." That annoying prat of a Policeman left and we had to watch as the sun started setting,

Mike dialled again, "it's 6;30, it's dark, Immy hasn't returned home," he said, "please make her a priority," but he was turned down, a few minutes later a Policeman arrived.

"We are not sure about anything but can you come with us," he said, so we were all walked along the docks and we were led down onto a small beach which was zoned off with police tape. By the water there was a sight that made my blood run dry. School uniform in a neat pile, Immy's school uniform.

"We found this in the pocket," a Policeman told ours passing him a library card, "and the uniform is named as Immy's," suddenly I saw Cherry falling, she was feeble and her girlfriend had almost certainly committed suicide. I felt a dull ache inside me, we were all taken back to the hospital. Cherry was crying, actually everyone was crying. Silas put his arm around me,

"I'm not crying," I told him, wiping away the tears,

"neither am I," he said and noticed he was crying too.

As the night went by I got very little sleep but when I awoke I saw a Policeman arriving,

"we have found her," he said, Cherry looked stunned,

"she's alive..."  
"no. No. No. I mean we have found her body, it was washed up a few miles down shore..." and that's all I heard because I didn't want to. My best friend was...

...

...

...

...Dead


	40. Chapter 40

Thank you Pink bubblegum danii for reviewing and following

Thank you shine-of-a-star for reviewing (though unfortunately I was unable to review your reaction.)

Thank you Cookie05 for reviewing

Thank you xbarefootcinderellax for reviewing

Thank you NeveB for reviewing

This chapter is from Beta's pov.

"Hallo, Ich heiße Tara, Ich bin sechzehn Jahre alt, Ein euro spende bitte?

"Nein," Verus spat, the hooded girl skidded back, "nein du doof drogensüchtige"

"Ich bin bedürftige," the girl – Tara begged,

"Stoppen," I yelled at my big sister, she turned to look at me.

"What Beta?" she yelled turning to spin at me,

"Es tut mir leid," I told the girl and I handed her a 5 Euro note which she took graciously,

"danke für alles," she said and she disappeared off into the back streets.

"She was our sister," Verus screamed at me,

"she still is our sister," I corrected,

"she's dead and you have nothing to say."

"Vi, it's a lot to take in," I said, looking around, "we're lost,"

"we've been lost even since we moved from Amsterdam to Berlin,"

"Berlin's not that bad," I defended our new home.

"Well who cares about whether it is good or bad, our sister, technically my twin I guess because she was an exact copy of me..." Verus trailed off,

"biologically, yes. But Immy always was her own person,"

"it's all my fault," Vi wailed, "if we hadn't gone to Amsterdam she would have had us, she wouldn't have felt so alone,"

"she never was alone," I commented, Vi turned to me.

"She must have felt that way to commit suicide," she said coldly.

I packed suitcases for both of us while Verus sat on the sofa staring blankly at the television, which she hadn't even bothered to turn on.

"Verus," I said softly, she flinched and walked away robotically. My phone vibrated, with a sigh I picked it up.

_Text from Immy_

My heart stopped, I quickly opened it; Thank you for everything.

It must have been a text she had sent before she had... she must have been thinking back over her life and wanted to thank us for...

For what actually?

Growing up I had hated Immy and her and Vi fell out when she was 11. Maybe it was meant to be sarcastic... but Immy would never joke like... that in a situation like... that. I exited the text,

"Verus we have to go," I called, she returned zombie like. Her hair was matted and greasy, her skin was pale and sallow, her clothes were hanging off her.

Verus followed me out of the door, on the steps outside our block of student flats lay a filthy girl in a hoodie, I almost instantly recognised her as Tara,

"Hallo Tara," I called, my voice conveying enthusiasm that didn't match my real feelings. The poor girl almost jumped out of her skin at the sound of my voice, she turned to look at me.

"Hallo," she replied, "Wie heißt du?"

"Ich heiße Beta, und sie ist meiner Schwester heißt Verus," I told her, she nodded.

"Are those names common in England?" she asked, her accent strong but her English perfect.

"You speak English?!" I exclaimed incredulously,

"evidently so," she replied, "where are you going?"

"back to England,"

"is... Verus? Well enough?"

"I hope so," she looked slightly concerned,

"I've always wanted to go to England," she told me,

"do you have a passport?" I asked her, she nodded, "with you?" she nodded again,

"well we have a spare ticket, wanna come?" her jaw dropped,

"ja bitte, yes please," she said quickly,

"well come along then."

As we walked through the airport I talked to Tara, I avoided the topic of family, it would probably be a tough subject for her, considering they are probably the reason she was homeless. When we got on the plane we were all silent, Tara sighed and looked bored as they ran through the safety announcements, she pulled out an iPod and plugged herself in and watched the clouds as she flew away from her home land.

Meanwhile Verus slept, and I went into my bag and found the letter it explained everything; Immy's death, Cherry (a girl who I had never met) being in a coma and how Immy had been getting gradually more and more depressed. I pushed the piece of paper back into my bag,

"This will shortly be arriving at Heathrow Airport," an authoritative voice called, I gently woke Verus up.

"Verus we will be in England in a few minutes," I told her, she nodded, looking small, tired and much much younger.

"So what now?" Tara asked as we waited for our luggage,

"we get our luggage and you go and get your fresh start in England," I told her,

"but..."

"Tara we may have not made this obvious, we weren't giving you a new life, we were just getting you to a new place," I explained, Tara's face fell.

"Ok thank you," she said coldly walking away, off into a new country for her.

"You shouldn't have brought her," Verus told me,

"I didn't know she was expecting to come and live with us," I argued, Verus simply glared at me,

"come on we don't want to miss our train," I told her, she sighed and we walked in silence to the train station. In the distance we saw our train, I started sprinting but the doors slammed metres away from me and the train starting moving. As it did so I swear I saw Tara sitting at a window seat.

"When's the next train?" Verus asked,

"2 hours time."

**German translation,**

"**Hallo, Ich heiße Tara, Ich bin sechzehn Jahre alt, Ein euro spende bitte?"**

"**Hello, I an called Tara, I am 16 years old. Can you donate a Euro please."**

"**Nein. Nein du doof drogensüchtige,"**

"**no. No you stupid drug addict."**

"**Ich bin bedürftige,"**

"**I am desperate."**

"**Stoppen,"**

"**Stop,"**

" **Es tut mir leid"**

"**I am sorry,"**

"**danke ****für alles"**

"**thank you for everything,"**

"**Wie heißt du?" **

"**What are you called?"**

"**Ich heiße Beta, und sie ist meiner Schwester heißt Verus,"**

"**I am called Beta and she is my sister called Verus." **

"**Ja bitte,"**

"**yes please,"**

"_**BITTE BEWERTEN"**_

"_**PLEASE REVIEW"**_


	41. Chapter 41

**The Days Before Tomorrow**

_She looked to the future_

_She looked at her life_

_She looked at the days_

_The days before tomorrow_

_Angleterre to Amsterdam_

_Amsterdam to Allemange_

_All she feels is pain _

_On the days before tomorrow_

_Pained blue eyes_

_Seen far too many things_

_She's lived too many lies_

_To release the pain she sings_

_She strums her guitar_

_She's run way too far_

_Angleterre to Amsterdam_

_On the days before tomorrow_

_She wears a ring and her funeral coat_

_Her final words stuck in her throat_

_She's taken to the church, placed under St John_

_She may be dead but her life goes on_

_Pained blue eyes_

_Seen far too many things_

_Allemange to Angleterre_

_On the days before tomorrow_

_Her lights gone out_

_Her friends left in darkness_

_They're in all in no doubt_

_There is no more hope about..._

_Amsterdam to Allemange_

_Allemange to Angleterre_

_All they feel is pain _

_On the days before tomorrow_

_But perhaps she's the switch to turn on the lights_

_Perhaps she's the one to make the wrongs alright_

_Perhaps there is hope..._

_On the days before tomorrow_


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

**I didn't want to overcrowd the last chapter, I wanted it to just be the song/poem thing.**

**Thank you Cookie05 for reviewing on both**

**Thank you shine-of-a-star for reviewing on both**

**Thank you NeveB for reviewing on both**

**Thank you Pink bubbles Sophie for reviewing**

**Thank you xbarefootcinderellax for reviewing**

**As you can see this story is continuing, I wouldn't just leave it like that. Ok this chapter is from Fort's point of view and starts the day after Immy's death.**

"Fort they want you to confirm the body is Immy's," Mike explained as I sat in the Office, I stared at the ground.

"Does he have to do it?" Silas asked for me,

"no but it is best that the case gets closed sooner rather than later," Faye told us,

"will you do it?" Graham asked, I nodded,

"thank you Mr Odissey," the Policeman said, "we will be seeing you this afternoon then."

I felt quite light headed as I was led through various corridors, "in here," a man said kindly, the room was a bright white, and there was various machines on the side but in the middle of the room was a table. On the table there was a body covered in a sheet.

"Mr Odissey please take a seat," a woman said, the Policemen retreated off to a waiting room. I sat down, "how old are you?" she asked,

"11, 12 in April," I whispered,

"I am not going to lie to you, the body was found on the rocks, washed up but it has also been partially... damaged so it has been hard to identify," she told me, I nodded again, "but before we do anything we have to wait for Mr and Mrs Jones."

A woman and man were led into the room, they were shaking and pale.

"Is that her? Is that our Georgina?" the man asked,

"we are not sure, she may also be Imitari Odissey," the lady informed us, we all stood round the table. She pulled the sheet down.

The face was horrifically disfigured, cuts everywhere, the skin missing in most parts,

"it's not Georgina," the parents of Georgina said together,

"why not?" the woman asked,

"Georgina didn't self harm," they stated coldly.

"Did Immy self harm?" I considered it for a moment,

"I don't... I don't... don't know," I stuttered. The body's skin was pale, well the skin that wasn't ripped off and broken. She opened the body's eyes they were blue. Immy's blue, I noticed next to the body two pictures. Immy and another girl, the other girl looked smaller than Immy and this body was definitely 5'7. The same height as Immy.

I looked away, "it's Immy," I told them,

"are you sure?" she asked all of us, we all nodded, I walked away, Mr and Mrs Jones ran after me. Mr Jones put his hand on my shoulder,

"are you ok?" he asked,

"no," I told them honestly,

"why couldn't someone older have done... that?"

"my big sisters are in Berlin, my parents are in Prison and my care worker wasn't allowed to do it," I explained,

"you're in care?" he asked incredulously, I nodded.

"We are so sorry for your loss," Mrs Jones said pulling her husband away,

"hope you find your daughter," I shouted after them,

"thank you.

**Coma Girlfriend Commits Suicide**

_On Friday the 14th of February Imitari "Immy" Odissey, 16, committed suicide after a few months of depression. She is reported to have removed her clothes, folded them into a pile and walked out in the sea. Around 7;45PM her body was discovered a few miles down shore._

_She is believed to have tragically taken her own life after her comatose girlfriend Cheryl "Cherry" Wallis, 16, awoke. The pair had only been together a week when Cherry had a fall inside her care home, Elmtree house which had resulted in a coma, she has been in this state since the 20th December._

_Immy walked out of her English class after homophobic comments and went straight to the hospital, she was there when Cherry awoke but she was amnesic and couldn't remember Immy which led to Imitari running out of the hospital and taking her own life._

_When teachers at her school were asked about her, her form tutor told us;_

"_Immy was a clever girl with a love for cricket and music, she will be dearly missed by all of us," her friend Silas Freeman, 16, added. "She was the life and soul of all of us, we will always love her."_

"_A girl who had seen far too many things and lived to many lies, without her we are in the dark," Shayla Prince-Jones, 22._

"_A memorial for Immy lies down by the river, she was the one who started the tradition of tying cloth to the tree branches. She did when she was starting her fresh start, when ever she lost somebody or something that is where she would go..." Tee Taylor, 14. _

I threw the newspaper down, Silas looked up at me, "she deserved better than that," I yelled,

"I know Fort, we know. We all know," he told me,

"and it makes me sound terrible," Cherry said,

"is that all you can think about?" I screamed at her, "you! You are the reason my sister is dead, I wish she had never met you because if she hadn't she would. Still. Be. Alive." Cherry chucked her glass of orange juice at the floor and stormed off, leaving behind a big pool of glass.

"Fort that was cruel," Bryn told me,I sighed.

"What are you doing?" I asked them,

"writing out stuff for Immy's... funeral," Echo said, "which of her songs we are going to sing etcetera,"

"it's what she would want," Alfie said,

"she would also want you to treat Cherry with respect," Tee said, cradling her enormous stomach,

"Fort it isn't her fault," Kitty said.

I walked upstairs, I opened Cherry's bedroom door, I saw her standing there, a knife in her hand she was about to cut her stomach,

"will it save her life?" I asked, Cherry turned to me,

"I'm sorry?"

"will cutting yourself make Immy alive again?" I asked, "no it won't, so don't bother. It's not want Immy would want, Immy loves, loved you she wouldn't want you to hurt yourself for her," I whispered, I saw she was crying. I took a step closer, she passed me the knife, I put it down on the bed and hugged her. That's when the tears finally came.


End file.
